Dark Shadows
by God of Static
Summary: Phantom Ganon and Dark Link, two shadows created for a similar purpose. Separately they were defeated, but what will happen when they decide to work together?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

O.K., this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoy. This story takes place after Ocarina of Time. Link was sent back in time after defeating Ganondorf. The events in Majora's Mask did happen, but I don't think it will be terribly important to this story

I do not own any characters in this story. The Legend of Zelda and all its characters are property of Nintendo. Please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom.

That is what I am. A shadow. A reflection. An imitation.

And no matter what I do, it will always be so.

I was created by my master to serve but one purpose, to destroy the one known as the Hero of Time. The one called Link.

How I despise him.

He is responsible for my imprisonment in this place, a place that could be described as "A valley of shadow and death".

Of course he isn't completely responsible. Blame also rests on my shoulders for failing in my mission, for failing my master, the Great Lord Ganondorf.

I know that if given another chance, I could kill Link and show him I am not just a worthless minion. I know that I could fulfill my purpose if only I was released from this prison!

I swear to all of existence, that I, Phantom Ganon, **will** fulfill my purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the fist "chapter". Yes, I know its short (very short) but I promise you the chapters DO get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I remember it all so clearly.

I was to be the guardian of the Forest Temple. The last deterrent between Link and the Sage of the Forest, should he survive the trials of the Temple.

I must admit I was surprised that he had actually managed to make it to me. I wondered what this young man had that made him such a threat to Lord Ganondorf, but my thoughts on such things didn't matter. He was here now and I was to destroy him. It was my purpose.

We fought for about a half hour. I flew through the paintings in the room, toying with him, catching him off guard when he aimed for the wrong painting. He still managed to hit me and eventually took down my horse with his arrows, forcing me to resort to an alternative means to eliminate him.

Using the power my master bestowed upon me, I attacked the Hero with balls of dark energy, firing one after another. The boy was quick, but not quick enough to avoid them all. I managed to hit him three or four times, and with each hit I could feel myself coming closer to victory.

What a fool I was.

I charged up a powerful shot, one that I felt had sufficient power to end this game. I let it lose and it ran screaming towards Link. I felt he was certainly doomed. My last shot knocked the shield from the Hero's hands, and with him already weakened there was no way for him to avoid my attack.

Then he did something I did not expect. He took his sword and swung it for all his might, making contact with the dark energy and hurling it back towards me. I was caught off guard but still managed to reflect it back at him.

He did the same, using his sword again he shot my own energy back at me, and I would shoot it back. We were both caught it a deadly game of catch, were speed would determine the winner. And I wasn't fast enough.

I still remember the pain as the energy hit me, as I hit the ground and as the Hero stabbed me through the heart. The pain was excruciating, I could literally feel myself tearing apart.

But the worst was yet to come. Nothing could match the agony I felt when my master called me a "worthless creation", and banished me to this world, this plane of shadow.

But the fact that he did not kill me must mean that I must still be of use to him! There must be some purpose left for me to fulfill! Some meaning to my continued existence! I am not just a worthless puppet!

Am I?

* * *

Sorry people for the short chapters. I promise they do get longer in the future! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The gap between dimensions, the Shadow World, Twilight Zone, call it what you will, I only have one name for it.

Prison.

This world that I remain trapped in, the world that Lord Ganondorf banished me exists as shadow of Hyrule. Everything that exists in this world is a twisted version of what lies in Hyrule. There, the sun shines every day. Here, the moon never sets. They enjoy crisp, clean air, I must breath in a foul, putrid stench. All manner of life thrives in Hyrule. Here, the only things that thrive are the dead.

Poes, redeads, stalfoes, along with all other sorts of nasty beasts inhabit this world. They prowl these lands, killing off any living being unlucky enough to enter this world. They are no real threat to me. Being Lord Ganondorf's phantom I can easily take out most anything that exists in this world, and I've proven that again and again.

Currently I reside in this world's Royal Castle, or to be more accurate what's left of it. The castle here is dilapidated stone structure that looks like it should have collapsed long ago and, in truth, it's halfway there. The entire right side of the building is collapsed, leaving only a pile of rubble. I spend most of my time in the remaining left side, occasionally going out to kill anything that gets to close.

"Hey Phantom, how are ya?"

I turned around to see a dark figure entering the room I was in. He stood a foot shorter than me, wearing a black tunic and boots. His hair was pitched black along with his eyes, which held dark, red pupils. The only thing that wasn't black about him was his skin, which was a pale, gray color. I recognized him instantly.

"What is Dark Link? I have better thing to do with my time."

He chuckled. "What's a matter, not happy to see me? Too much of a reminder of your past failures?"

"Your one to talk"

"Now now, let's not let our grudges get the better of us. I actually came here because I need your help."

"What's this? The great Dark Link has a problem that he can't hack his way through?"

"Very funny, for your information it involves a way of getting us out of here."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Do you even listen to yourself when you talk? There is no why out. Unless Lord Ganondorf himself comes to release us, were stuck here. So get used to it."

"That's were your wrong. I heard from a reliable source that there is a way to out and that's it's not that difficult to achieve."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just shut up and listen…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I was over at that ranch, you know, that place just over the hill? Anyway, I was bored so I decided to go there and "exercise"."

Phantom Ganon scoffed at this. When Dark Link decided to exercise, people usually ended up dead.

"Anyway, after I had finished my workout I had the most interesting conversation…"

* * *

Dark Link smiled cruelly as the last stalfo's body burned away, leaving no trace behind. He had just taken out 10 of them and had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"The best things about these monsters is that there no cleanup evolved."

Dark Link looked around the ranch. The twisted version of Lon Lon usually attracted a good amount of monsters, but today it was notable quite. Of course, "today" was a relative term, seeing as how the moon never set, but it was still quite.

"Damn it, I was hoping to work off some steam and I hardly work up a sweat. Why the hell can't things go right for once?"

"Yes that's a real shame."

Dark Link turned around, quickly raising his sword, looking for the source of the voice.

"Up here boy."

Looking up Dark Link saw that a Poe was floating above him. Usually this wouldn't be a concern, but this one looked different from its brothers. It was taller and didn't seem to carry any lantern, and on top of that it had only one glowing eye.

"Who the hell are you?"

"No need to be alarmed friend, I'm just here to help you."

"And what could you possible help me with?"

"Why, getting out of this place, of course" That got Dark Links attention.

"Now I know your lying. I've been here a long time and there is no way out."

"Oh but there is! Tell me, have you ever gone up this world's KakarikoVillage?"

"Tried to once, but there was some kind of magical field blocking the stairs, never could get passed it."

"Well, it just so happens that beyond that field is the key to your escape."

Dark Link thought about this. It was possible the Poe was speaking the truth, the fact that someone bothered to put up a force field indicates that there is something of value behind it, but why the hell should he trust a poe?

"Alright, let's say for a minute I believe you. Why would a Poe such as yourself bother telling me this? What do you get out of it?"

"I get revenge. You and I share a common enemy it seems."

"Link." Dark Link spat out, the hatred obvious in his voice.

"Exactly, now take this." The Poe snapped his fingers, and a parchment appeared in Dark Links hands. Dark Link studied it carefully.

"What this?"

"That is the counter-spell for the force field. Took me some time to find it I can tell you!"

"So all I got to do is perform this and the field will drop?"

"No"

"What to you mean no!"

"That is a magic spell my friend, and only someone who can perform magic can use it. And last time I checked, shadows are incapable of using magic."

Dark Link grumbled. He hated being reminded of his one flaw.

"So all you need is someone who can perform magic! You know of anyone like that?"

Dark Link thought for a moment, an idea forming in his head.

"Yeah, I know just the guy…"

* * *

"So that's what happened, and I immediately thought of you for the job. Here."

Dark Link handed the phantom the parchment. He looked at it, reading over the instructions carefully. This was a powerful spell, a weak magic user would definitely kill himself if he tried to perform it. Luckily, Phantom Ganon was not weak.

"I am not sure about this. Lord Ganondorf…"

"Screw Ganondorf! He's the reason we are here in the first place! For all I care that son of a bi-"

"YOU WILL NOT TALK OF LORD GANONDORF THAT WAY!"

Phantom Ganon raised himself into the air, his eyes an angry red, fully prepared to strike at the shadow in front of him.

"Alright, alright, geeze, I'm just saying! Anyway wouldn't it look good to your master if you did manage to escape? It would show him just how strong you really are! Besides, I know you want back at Link just as much as I do."

Phantom Ganon slowly calmed down. It was true he would like another opportunity to destroy Link, but what if Lord Ganondorf was still angry with him? On the other hand, he didn't have much left to lose.

"Alright, show me the way to this field."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 

"How did it come to this?"

A cold breeze blew over Dark Hyrule's field as the two unlikely companions marched toward there destination. Dark Link looked up toward Phantom Ganon.

"What are you talking about?"

Phantom looked up and sighed.

"I was Lord Ganondorf's first line of defense against the Hero of Time, and I…"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUSE LORD GANONDORF?" Dark Link yelled as he gripped his sword tighter. "I was created by that bastard too, but you don't see me obsessing over him!"

Phantom Ganon scoffed. "Right, as I recall you have your little obsession to deal with, such as killing your better half?"

"Shut up."

"I don't see how you plan on doing it when you were undone by him with such a simple maneuver."

"**Shut up**."

"What was it called, the spinning sword attack?

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dark Link grabbed his sword and swung at Phantom Ganon, just hissing him as Phantom Ganon rose into the air. Dark Link looked up toward him.

"You bastard! Get down here and fight me like a man!"

Phantom Ganon charged an energy ball and frowned.

"You forget yourself shadow, I am no man." Phantom Ganon unleashed his attack and Dark Link readied himself. As soon as the energy ball got close enough, Dark Link slashed at it with his sword sending it back towards the Phantom.

"Not Again." Phantom Ganon moved out of the way, not bothering to try and redirect the attack, instead charging at Dark Link with his spear. Dark Link dove out of the way, turning around just in time to block Phantom Ganon's spear from driving into his side. Both jumped away from each other and took up a fighting stance, preparing for the next attack. Several minutes passed before one of them spoke.

"You realize of course that if we kill each other, well never get out of this prison."

Dark Link just shot him a nasty look, but eventually lowered his weapon.

"Fine, just don't mention that bastards name again."

Phantom Ganon scowled at the insult to his master."

"Why do you hate so? If anything you should be grateful to him for your very existence!"

"Grateful? I'll be grateful when I'm exact revenge on him! He's the reason I'm trapped here in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?."

"Listen, just shut up and mind your own business."

Dark Link sheathed his sword and marched off in the direction of Kakariko. Phantom Ganon calmed himself and followed him, being sure to keep a distance. For a moment he wondered what his master could have done to Dark Link to create such hostility, but soon pushed the thought out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 5

Deep under the waters of Lake Hyila, within the sacred halls of the Water Temple, lays a room simply known as the Mirror Chamber. Used for centuries as a room of self-reflection and meditation. It is said that here you can conquer your inner demons.

Currently, a shadowy figure leaned against the lone tree in the room. He is Dark Link, created from the evil thoughts that rest within the Hero of Times Heart. All the pain, conflicts, and dark desires inside of Link fuse together to create this being of shadow.

Created by Ganondorf from dark magic and the hero's blood, Dark Link was everything the Hero of Time wasn't, including impatient.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He had been waiting in this room for what seemed like weeks. There was no way to measure the passage of time in this room, and it was starting to drive him mad.

"Only when one of you lays defeated will those doors open" Dark Link recalled Ganondorf's words. He had been promised a high position in Ganons army if he destroyed the Hero of Time, but Dark Link didn't really care about that. There were only two things he really cared about at the moment-killing the Hero, and his own freedom. He never liked the idea of serving under Ganondorf, or anyone else for that matter. The idea of being under someone else's control made him sick. The sooner the Hero showed up…speak of the devil.

The door opened quickly and closed just a quickly. A figure clad in green followed by a fairy entered the room. Dark Link watched with a smirk of satisfaction and faded into the shadows.

Walking slowly to the other side of the room, Link examined the only other door in the room. Finding no way to open it, he turned back to the lone tree in the room.

"Link…" said Navi, "Were not alone."

Link looked up at Dark Link, currently resting against the tree. The two opposites stare at each other, examining there counterpart. It was a few minutes before Link finally broke the silence.

"What are you?"

"Link, that's your shadow. A creature created from your dark side." Navi replied.

Link seemed shocked at such an idea. He had never been one to think of himself as even having a Dark Side.

"That thing…came from me?"

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here? It's not like I can't here you."

Dark Link stepped forward drawing his sword, making his way toward the Hero.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Hero..."

Without warning, Dark Link rushed at Link with his sword, but found himself easily blocked by the Master Sword.

"Pretty good Hero, but I guess that's to be expected."

Link retaliated with an attack of his own, but Dark Link matched him with the same move, blocking the attack. From that moment on begin one of Link's most challenging battles. Each move he made his Dark self countered perfectly, leaving almost no opening for the Hero to take. Link was becoming frustrated, while Dark Link seemed to be enjoying the fight immensely.

"Face it Hero, you just can't beat me. I'm too strong for you."

"I don't understand! How can you be my dark side? I'm nothing like you!

Dark Link chuckled as he blocked another one of Link attacks. "Were more alike then you'd think Hero. Whether you care to admit it or not, I've been inside you for a long time."

"That's not true! I've always tried to do what's right!

"You may not have acted on them, but the thoughts were still there."

Link stabbed forward with his sword and Dark Link jumped into the air, landing gracefully on the master sword.

"You missed."

Dark Link back flipped off the sword and disappeared in the air, literally. Link looked around, trying to find him. Soft chuckle caused him to turn around and face Dark Link once more.

"Tell me Hero, do you remember that time back when you were still living in Kokiri Forest?"

"What are you talking about?" Link readied himself for another attack, but Dark Link just stood there.

"Come on now, you must remember it! You were standing on that bridge and Mido threw a mud ball in your face! Then when you were on your knees he kicked you in the butt!"

"Yeah, and then I got up and ran away, so what?" Link was starting to grow annoyed.

"That's not all you did Hero. Do you remember what you were thinking at that moment?

"….No, I don't"

"Hmph, liar. You don't want to admit it, but you wanted to hurt him. You wanted him to off that bridge and get taught a lesson, and deep down, you hoped that the fall would kill him."

"I was just a kid! Those thoughts mean nothing!" Link charged at Dark Link, only to have his attacked blocked once more.

"You think it ends there? Oh no. Remember what you wanted to do to Ingo after you saw how he treated Malon? Beat him senseless then chop off his head if I recall."

"Shut up!" Link swung at Dark Link again, and as usually Dark Link countered it. After a few swings, Dark Link disappeared again, only to reappear behind the Hero. Link just barley managed to avoid his sword, taking a slash across his back in the process.

"How many times have you wanted to give up on your quest and surrender to what you know is inevitable? How many times have you wanted to leave Hyrule and never return? Admit it. You hate how the Fate has forced you into your role of Hero of Time." Dark Link spoke while slowly fading away. Link found himself looking around the room again, searching for him.

"_Damn it"_ Link thought. _"If I don't finish this fight soon I'm a dead man"_ Link backed up slowly towards the tree, stopping when he heard a familiar voice.

"Allow me to put you out of your misery Hero." Link looked up in time to see Dark Link jump off from the top of the tree, sword raised ready to strike down the Hero.

"_Got to time this just right…"_ Link quickly started to charge his sword full of magic, readying his next attack. Dark Link noticed this at the last minute. Unfortunately, it was a minute to late. Link unleashed the spinning sword attack, sending a wave of magical energy directly at Dark Link.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Dark Link went flying thought the air, dropping his sword in the process. Getting up he saw Link charging at him not with the Master Sword, but with the Megaton Hammer. All he could do was block the hammers blow with his shield as Link advanced, raining blow after blow. A noticeable crack was starting to form in Dark Links shield, and he knew he couldn't keep this up forever.

"Damn it! If I can just…GAH!" Dark Links thought were cut short as he felt a crushing blow land at in his side. He staggered backward, fell to knees, and coughed up black blood, a lot more than he was comfortable with.

"Son of a bitch…" Dark Link looked up at the Hero of Time once more before falling to the ground. As his body faded away, so did the waters of the Mirror Chamber, and the bars on the door lifted. Link took one moment to reflect on the moment, and then continued on his journey, Ruto couldn't save this temple on her own!

Link didn't notice the Dark figure appear in the room, clutching its side and still coughing up blood.

"Damn you Hero…cough you think this is over? When I get fixed up…"

"I'm afraid it is over, for you."

"What?" Dark Link eyes widened as a familiar voice echoed in his head. Ganondorfs.

"You have failed in your mission to destroy the Hero of Time. I cannot abide this."

"Give me another cough chance! I can still kill him!" A hint of panic entered Dark Link voiced as he grabbed his fallen sword. "I can still…!"

"I have no use for worthless creations."

The ground seemed to open around Dark Link feet and he could feel himself being pulled down into the darkness.

"YOU BASTARD!" was the last thing Dark Link said before the darkness enveloped his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Dark Link and Phantom Ganon, two very unlikely companions continued on their journey to the Dark Worlds Kakariko Village, where the key to there freedom was said to exist. It had been an hour or two since they had began and aside from the stray stalfo, and petty argument, they made it to there destination with little difficulty. Well, almost, for just as the poe had spoken, a magical field blocked there path. It was eerily beautiful structure, made up of a mix of blue and purple mist that seemed somehow solid at the same time.

"It appears you were telling the truth shadow. Perhaps there is something of value beyond this wall."

"That's great, now can you get us through it or not?" Dark Link was quickly getting agitated, if he didn't need the phantoms help he would have certainly done this on his own. Phantom Ganon gave him a stern look before going to examine the shield. It was similar in construct to his master's shields, but not as strong. Unlike Ganondorf's, this one didn't rely on several barriers to power it, instead keeping all it's energy in one place. While this worked, it also meant that a strong enough wizard could take it down at once with a strong enough spell.

"I can do it, but it won't be easy. From what I see here and from the instructions you gave me, I have to pour just the right amount of my energy into the shied to weaken it. Not enough and it will backfire, killing us both. Too much could overload it, killing us both."

"I think I'll stand over there." Dark Link muttered as he backed away.

"No, I'm going to need you this. Listen carefully and have you sword ready, you must do exactly what I say when I say it, otherwise this will all be for naught. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Dark Link readied his sword as Phantom Ganon began to concentrate his dark magic into his hands. After he had waited long enough, he let loose a continuous beam of dark energy into the shield, immediately getting a reaction. The ground itself began to shake and the sky began to turn an angry read. Electricity was thrown wildly out of the shield, as if it were trying to strike back at its attacker. A few bolts did hit the phantom, but it wasn't anything he could not handle. The shield began to change colors at random, a dark red one moment then a bright yellow the next. Weather or not this was a good sign was unknown. Dark Link stood transfixed, having never before seen such a sight he found he couldn't take his eyes of it. He almost didn't notice that Phantom Ganon had stopped his attack and was shouting at him.

"Now you fool! Drive your sword into the shield while we still have time!" Regaining his senses, Dark Link rushed forward and drove his sword into the shied. With it weakened from the attack, Dark Link was able to drive his sword halfway into it. As soon as Dark Link stabbed the shield, Phantom Ganon unleashed another beam of Dark Magic, but this time instead of aiming for the shield, he aimed for Dark Link.

The beam hit Dark Link straight on, sending Dark Magic coursing through his body, into his sword, and finally into the shield. As the magic traveled into is mark, cracks of light began to form on the magical shield. Of course Dark Link didn't notice this as he was too busy dealing with the pain. The cracks spread out over the shield and with one final burst of magic the shield shattered into a million pieces, sending out a shockwave with enough force to knock both men to there to ground.

Phantom Ganon rose up from the ground and slowly walked over to a nearby tree, sitting down and resting against it.

"It is done…" The phantom closed his eyes, perfectly content to rest a moment after that little escapade. Dark Link however, wasn't.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME YOU KNOW!" Dark Link let out an anguished moan after his out burst, the pain still going through his body. Phantom Ganon looked over to him and let out a sigh before replying.

"If I had warned you you would have said no. I needed something to concentrate my energy onto a single point, and you worked perfectly."

"If I could move my arms…"

"Well you can't. I suggest we rest awhile and regain our strength for whatever lies ahead." Dark Link would have retorted if his body hadn't decided to go unconscious at the moment. Phantom Ganon sighed and closed his eyes, not that he could sleep of course, but it did feel good to just lay back and tune out tune out the world.

* * *

Some time later after Dark Link and Phantom Ganon had regained there strength, they continued there search for the village, Dark Link complaining all the way.

"I am not going to forget this." Dark Link grumbled.

"I'm sure you won't for…you did say that this Kakariko was a village in the real Hyrule correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Whoever created this dark plane has a strange sense of humor." Phantom Ganon motioned ahead to a large clearing. Instead of anything that looked like a village, there lay a massive graveyard. Countless graves adorned the area and the only thing that seemed out of place was a well lying in the center of it all.

"So where the hell is this thing that's supposed to get us out of this world?" Dark Link looked around, trying to find some obvious sign like a temple or a treasure chest.

"I would suggest we try the well. It would seem the most likely place to hide anything." Phantom Ganon set out towards the well, but as soon as he set one foot into the graveyard, ten figures seemed to leap out of the ground in front of them. Each wore a brown robe and had there faces concealed with hoods. As Dark Link and Phantom Ganon readied themselves, each figure drew two swords and entered a fighting stance. After a moment one stepped forward and addressed the two.

"_We are the Garo Ninjas, allies to the Sheika and sworn to not let the evil escape from this world. Turn back now if you wish to live."_

"I have come too far to be sent back by some freak in a bathrobe." Dark Link shot back as he drew his sword, soon joined by Phantom Ganon who summoned his spear, readying for battle.

"_Then you shall die."_

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Legend speaks of a group of ninja's known as the Garo. Ruthless and efficient, they were said to be such fearsome fighters that even death would not stop them from achieving there goals. It is said that when a Garo Ninja dies, it leaves behind a shell to continue its work, even in afterlife. Now, the Garo where said to have been wiped out in a war long ago, and all that remained of them were these shell. Phantom Ganon and Dark Link were currently learning that this was false, as before them stood ten Garo, who did not appear to be mere shells.

Dark Link was the first to move; charging forward at the ninja's determined to cut them down. However the Garo had other plans, reaching into there robes each one took out a deku nut and threw it to the ground producing a bright flash that blinded Dark Link and Phantom Ganon long enough for each Garo ninja to disappear. When they regained there sight, they where surprised to find that they were alone.

"Where did they go?" Dark Link eyes darted around seeing nothing but graves. Determined not to let the Garos tricks get the better of them, Dark Link and Phantom Ganon slowly made there way around the graveyard, keeping an eye out for sudden movements.

"They are still here, I can sense it." Phantom Ganon said as he took to air, trying to find some sign as to where the Garo had hidden themselves. He soon spotted one making his way for Dark Link.

"Dark, behind you!" The Garo sped up his approach as Dark Link turned around. Using both swords the ninja slashed at Dark Link in a scissors movement, or to be more specific, slashed where Dark Link _was. _The Garo looked around trying to figure out where his prey had disappeared to, only to have his questioned answered a second later as a sword pierced his from behind. Dark Link had enough time to shadow-warp behind the ninja before he struck, just another benefit of being a shadow. As he removed the sword from the dead Garos chest, three Garo suddenly jumped out from behind various gravestones before Dark Link.

"_So you are a shadow... No matter, we have dealt with your kind before."_ Each Garo moved in different direction, one to the left, one to the right, and the other straight for Dark Link. Dark Link raised his sword and shield and blocked the first Garos attack but had no chance of blocking the other two, and without enough energy to shadow-warp again, he knew he was in trouble. The two Garo approached swiftly with swords ready to draw blood, only to be struck down by a barrage of dark energy balls.

"Do not count me out of this." Phantom Ganon dived down and with his spear, impaling one of the fallen Garo with a sickening crunch. Dark Link jumped away from the Garo he was currently engaged with and moved in again, slashing his sword down his enemy. The Garo blocked with his own swords and both opponents stared each other down.

"_You have no hope of winning. Surrender now and you will be spared."_ The Garo offered, but Dark Link just gave him a smug smirk.

"What, and miss out on the fun? Were just getting started." Dark Link backed away quickly, the Garo sensing an opportunity, thrust his sword forward at him only to be surprised as Dark Link jumped into the air and landed gracefully on his sword. Dark Link looked down at the shocked Garo.

"This really brings back memories." With a quick movement and the crunch of bone, Dark Link drove his sword into the Garos skull. With a back flip he jumped off the sword as the Garo fell to the ground dead. To his right he saw Phantom Ganon finishing off the remaining ninja. The ground was now covered in blood from the four Garo, and both fighters knew it there would be more before this was over.

"That was four, now how many are left?" Dark asked himself. Surprisingly, someone answered.

"_Enough to finish you."_ The remaining Garo came out from hiding, six in all, and charged both Dark Link and Phantom Ganon at once. In an instant, Phantom Ganon drove his spear into the ground and raised his arms in the air, and with great concentration he began to channel his energy into a large mass above him. With a yell he unleashed a wave of dark energy at the Garo, sending waves of pain coursing though there bodies. Two of them however had managed to avoid his attack and were now making there way towards Dark Link. Sword met shield as Dark Link met with the first ninja, blocking his attack and countering with one of his own. Meanwhile, the four Garo that had been struck by Phantom Ganon's attack where beginning to recover. As they stood up, they could feel a presence above them. Slowly looking up, they saw Phantom Ganon floating above them, his hands ablaze with dark magic.

In there weakened state, they never stood a chance.

Dark Link skillfully avoided the Garo's attack as he landed a hit in the ninja's side, his sword creating a deep wound. The second Garo attempted to avenge his comrade, moving in to strike but Dark Link just shadowed-warped behind him, quickly separating the Garo's head from his shoulders. Now only one Garo remained, and with the blood pouring out of his side, his chances where not very good.

"_I am not yet defeated. As a Garo Ninja it is my duty to complete my mission even at the cost of my own life." _

"That's great, but I don't really care about your mission. All I care about is getting out of this world, so for it's time to die." As Dark Link said this Phantom Ganon floated down next to him, blood still dripping from his spear. The Garo ninja stared at them, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"_You really have no idea what it is you are doing do you?" _Dark Link and Phantom Ganon exchanged glances but did not reply.

"_Fools…"_ With his final breath, the Garo ninja revealed a lit bomb from underneath his cloak and with surprising speed ran towards them. Phantom Ganon immediately took to the air. Dark Link had just enough time to raise his shield before being thrown back by the explosion, hitting his head on a grave marker as he landed. Before losing consciousness, Dark Link could hear a voice whispering in the air.

"_To die without leaving a corpse, that is the way of the Garo…"_

* * *

It was not long before Dark Link came to. As he lifted himself up he saw Phantom Ganon was sitting on the gravestone next to him. 

"I have been thinking about our current situation." The phantom put simply.

"What, not even going to ask if I'm alright?"

Ignoring Dark Link's statement, Phantom Ganon continued "Before the battle began the Garo said they would not allow the evil to escape. What do you think they meant by that?"

"Well obviously they were talking about us. We are the worst things in this world, and I doubt that someone would go to all that trouble to prevent a couple Stalfoes or redeads from escaping."

"I do not think so. The Garo seemed genuinely surprised to learn that you are a shadow. Now tell me, do you not think that of someone went to all this trouble to prevent us from escaping they would have informed these men of who we are?" Dark Link said nothing, but the look on his face showed that he was beginning to question things himself.

"It is my belief that they were here to prevent something else from escaping, something that they believed to be evil. If we…" Before he could finish his sentence, Phantom Ganon was interrupted the sound of laughter filling the air. As it quieted down a poe materialized in front of them, one that Dark Link was already familiar with.

"Ha ha! You boys did it! I always had faith in you!" The poe swooped around the air letting out cheers of triumph, much to the announce of Dark Link.

"Knock it off!"

"Fine fine, no need to lose your temper over anything." The poe settled down after Dark Links outburst, but still let out the occasional giggle. "Oh by the way sorry about not telling you about the ninjas, these things just tend to slip my mind."

"I take it that this is the Poe you spoke of?" Phantom Ganon inquired.

"Yeah, but I don't remember him being this annoying." Dark Link put away his sword and shield and marched towards the poe with a menacing look in his eye. "Alright listen, you're already on thin ice for not telling us about the Garo, so now your going to cooperate with me and answer a few questions, understand?"

"Ask away."

"Why do want us to kill the Hero for you? Phantom and I have our reasons, but what's yours?" The poe just simply floated before Dark Link, his one eye closed as if in thought. Opening it again he spoke.

"Let us just say that Link is responsible for the form I have now and nothing would suit me better than see to his mangled corpse bleeding in front of me. There, how's that?" Dark Link glanced at Phantom Ganon, who gave a nod before he continued.

"Alright I guess that will do for now, but there's something else that my friend here brought up. Exactly what "evil" where those Garo referring to?" The poe's eye widened a bit and he floated up a bit higher, his ghostly body acting a bit stiffer than usual.

"How would I know? All I know is that at the bottom of that well is something that can get you out of the Dark Realm. Besides, what do you care about some evil escaping anyway? Its not like you care about what happens to Hyrule, do you?" Dark Link and Phantom Ganon said nothing. Neither of them really did care what happened to that land, why would they? Still, both of them felt something was off about this hold situation.

"I didn't think so. Now come on, I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the well. I'm not going to wait forever so hurry up." With that the poe vanished, leaving Phantom Ganon and Dark Link alone once more.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Phantom Ganon spoke as they both made there way to the well.

"Hell no, but I don't see what else we can do so we might as well see this thing through." Finally they reached the well. It was nothing spectacular, just a circle of stones with dead vines covering it. Dark Link peered down, from the looks of it there was no water at the bottom so at least he wouldn't have to deal with that. Spying a ladder leading downward, Dark Link lowered his foot onto it and slowly made his way down with Phantom Ganon floating down above him. Soon they reached the bottom which consisted of nothing put a large dark room with a pedestal in the center. As he had told them, the poe was floating there next to it.

"Now that you're here I can show you exactly how you are going to leave this world." The poe waved his hand over to the pedestal and Dark Link slowly approached it followed by Phantom Ganon. In the center lay a medallion, beautiful in its design. It was a deep violet color and seemed to be a perfect circle. Carved into it was an eye with a single tear, the symbol of the Shieka. Dark Link reached out and grabbed the medallion from its place and jumped back, expecting something to happen. Nothing did.

"Well, that was a bit anticlimactic."

"What, you where expecting a huge monster to pop out and attack? Honestly, calm down and listen. That medallion you hold in your hand was created by the Shieka years ago as a way to travel from Hyrule to the Dark World. With it all one would have to do is recite the proper spell to create a passageway between Hyrule and the Dark World."

"So what is this spell?" Phantom Ganon inquired.

"I'm afraid that you two lack the power to create one yourself, so you will have to use one that's already been created. I believe you two already know the location of two." Dark Link eyes widened as realization hit him.

"No way in hell am I going back to the Water Temple! I haven't been back there in years and there's no way I'm going back now!"

"Then I suppose we will have go to the Forest Temple." Phantom Ganon said quietly. It had been a long time since he had been there and needless to say he was not looking forward to it. To him, all the temple represented was his failure.

"You two are smart. I made a good decision when I picked you." The poe floated higher into the air and began to fade away. "Since you already know where the passageway is located this should be easy for you. Now when you are close to the passage the medallion will glow brightly, when this happens raise it in the air with the eye facing away from you. At that moment the magic within the medallion will be activated and the portal will open. Good luck." As soon he finished his speech, the poe was gone. Dark Link pocketed the medallion and turned to leave. Phantom Ganon just stood there for a moment before following. As both shadows made there way up the well, the only thing going through there mind were thoughts of freedom and revenge.

* * *

Hello to everbody whos read up to this point! Thanks for giving this story a chance. I'll have the next chapter out soon, so thanks for reading and please review!  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With the Shieka medallion in there possession, the Shadow and Phantom could now escape from the prison that was the shadow world. Seven years of darkness would soon be over, and they would once again walk in the light that was Hyrule.

The companions made there way to the shadow worlds Lost Woods where the Forest Temple lay. With the medallion, the gateway created by Ganondorf to seal Phantom Ganon in this world could be opened, allowing them passage through to Hyrule. They traveled for several days battling the occasional group of Stalfoe's and redead hoards, which presented little difficulty in defeating, eventually making there way to the Lost Woods.

It has been previously stated that whoever created the shadow world had a strange sense of humor. This was prevalent in the shadow worlds Lost Woods, for instead of being a winding labyrinth where one could lose themselves in, these woods where a straight path, lined by dead trees, leading directly to the temple. Not that either of them where complaining however.

It was at this point when they were making there way down the path, keeping an eye on the surrounding woods for any creatures that may be lurking, that the reality of their situation hit them. They were finally going to be free.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Dark Link commented, passing the medallion between his hands as he spoke.

"Indeed, but what exactly are we going to do when we do leave this world?" Dark Link looked up the Phantom's remark, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? We find the Hero, kill him, and then do whatever we want."

"Have you considered the possibility that he may already be dead?" The statement struck a cord in Dark Link's mind. A lot can happen in seven years.

"No. I know him, I was a part of him, there is no way someone else could defeat him." This was defiantly the lost thing Dark Link wanted to talk about. The idea that someone else killed Link before he could have his revenge greatly disturbed him. He would not be denied vengeance.

"It has been seven years since we where defeated. Do you honestly believe that Lord Ganondorf would allow him to keep causing trouble for that long? It is much more likely that Lord Ganondorf has eliminated him by now." As much as the Phantom would like to kill the Hero himself, he understood the unlikelihood of that happening.

"Well if you don't believe he's alive, then why leave this world in the first place?"

"I plan to go to my master and beg for forgiveness, I suggest you do the same. If Lord Ganondorf is feeling merciful perhaps he will spare us." Phantom Ganon also understood how unlikely that was, but if his master was never going to forgive him he felt he was better off dead anyway.

"Have you considered the possibility that Link defeated Ganondorf?" Phantom Ganon stopped in his tracks at this.

"That is impossible." The phantom spoke with a lethal tone, his eyes glaring at Dark Link.

"He defeated you easy enough." Dark Link said smugly.

"I am made up of only a small part of Lord Ganondorf's power. Comparing me to him is like comparing a rock to a great fortress. Now silence yourself before I break your neck." Phantom Ganon turned away from Dark Link and continued on his way.

Dark Link said nothing and walked on. The rest of the way to the Forest Temple was traveled in complete silence.

* * *

The shadows worlds Forest Temple was a pale mockery of the original. Crumbling walls covered in dead vines made up the structure. There was hardly any light inside, the lanterns of poes floating around providing the only illumination. The phantom and shadow did not mind the conditions however. Being creatures of darkness they were used to this kind of environment. A lack of light did not hinder them in the least.

Entering the main camber they could see the elevator that would take them to the bosses chamber. Looking at the elevator with its numerous cracks and chips brought its reliability into question for Dark Link.

"Are you sure this thing can hold us?" Dark Link made his way around the elevator, looking over the crumbling device.

"It carried me just fine. Now get on or I will go without you." Phantom Ganon stepped onto the platform followed by Dark Link, and with a grinding of stone against stone they where off. The ride lasted a few seconds before it slammed into the ground below, nearly knocking Dark Link off his balance. As they stepped onto the floor, Phantom Ganon gestured towards the large door at the end of the room. As they approached the door it opened on its own accord and the two entered.

Phantom Ganon kept his head down as they entered the room. Everything here reminded him of his failure, the paintings, the patterns on the floor, even the darkness of the room seemed to mock him.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Dark Link raised the medallion in the air. For several moments nothing happened, and then the medallion started to glow. It got brighter and brighter until a beam of light shot from the eye symbol and onto a spot on the floor. The floor itself seemed to burn away, leaving a bright light in its place. The hole grew until it was about five feet in diameter, then the beam stopped. Nether of them spoke, transfixed staring at the beautiful, yet freighting passageway before them.

Dark Link stepped forward and looked into the light. Taking a moment he looked back at Phantom Ganon.

"I'll see you in Hyrule." With that he stepped in to Portal and fell into the floor, disappearing into the light. Phantom Ganon stared at the portal as he moved closer. If he did this, it would be a direct action against Lord Ganondorf's will; it went against his very reason for existence.

"Forgive me Master." A moment later he was enveloped in the white light.

* * *

Unnoticed by either Phantom Ganon or Dark Link, a lone figure had been watching them from above, his single eye seeing everything.

"Yes, yes, everything is going perfectly. With luck those two will do exactly what I need them to do." The ghost watched carefully as the portal closed in on itself, signifying that the two had indeed made it to Hyrule.

"I should have thought of this years ago…" The figure slowly faded into the darkness, chuckling to himself the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I just wanted to clarify something. This story takes place seven years **after **Zelda sent them all back in time after they beat Ganondorf.

* * *

Chapter 10

A flash of light and suddenly you feel as though you're being hurtled forward at great speeds, only to stop so quickly it feels like your heart would be thrown from your body. That is what traveling though dimensions is like. When Phantom Ganon opened his eye, he found himself in the Forest Temple, the true Forest Temple. Dark Link stood before, a look of victory on his face.

"It worked. I can't believe it. After all these years…" While Dark Link reveled in his new-found freedom, Phantom Ganon calmly began to examine the room. This was definitely the chamber below the forest temple, but there was something missing…

"Where are the paintings?" Dark Link looked up at Phantom Ganon question, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Huh?"

"The paintings Lord Ganondorf created to serve me in my battle with the Hero. They are not here." It was true, the walls of the room were blank. In fact they showed no sign of anything being ever being up there.

"Who cares? Maybe Ganondorf decided to get rid of them after you failed. Now come on, I want to see what's its like outside." Dark Link made his way for the door, followed by a slightly confused phantom. Outside the elevator stood waiting for them, and the two jumped on and were quickly brought up to the upper floor. The entire time Phantom Ganon could not shake the feeling something was wrong. The dark presence that had existed when he was last here was gone. Instead a feeling of peace and balance filled the air, like the darkness had never even existed. This would only be possible if Lord Ganondorf had relinquished his power over this temple. But why would his master do that?

As the elevator came to a stop, they stepped into the main chamber. The room was filled wit the light coming from the four torches in the center of the room. The amount of light in the room threw them off for a moment, being trapped in a world of darkness did not help your eyes.

Before they could go any farther four poes appeared, each one above one of the torches. Each one was a different color, blue, green, red, and purple. The purple one was the first to speak.

"Phantom Ganon, it is a pleasure to see you once again. It has been many years."

"Greetings Meg, I did not expect to see you or your sisters here. Tell me, how fares Lord Ganondorf?" The poes looked at each other before Joelle, the red poe, spoke.

"You mean he doesn't know!"

"Silence sister!" The green poe, Amy, snapped. "Are you saying sir, you do not know what has happened?"

"My companion and I have been sealed away in the Shadow World for the past seven years and have not heard of any news since then. Why, what has happened?" The phantom looked to the sisters for answers, who seemed unsure as to how to answer him. Beth, the blue poe, was the first to respond.

"Lord Ganondorf has been defeated by the Hero of Time." The news sent shockwaves through Phantom Ganon, who seemed taken aback from the news. Dark Link just stood in the background, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"That is…impossible. You mean to tell me that the great Lord Ganondorf was killed by that simple Hylian!" The phantom was quickly losing his composure as panic and confusion entered his voice.

"Not killed, simply sealed away in the Sacred Realm in the hopes that he would not escape." The news did not help to calm Phantom Ganon, who looked as though he was going through a breakdown.

"And that's not all!" Joelle spoke up. "Afterwards Princess Zelda used the magic of the ocarina to reverse time seven years, undoing all the damage he had done."

"You're saying that they did not only imprison Lord Ganondorf, but erased his very existence!"

"No, to erase every trace of him would have been a feat of magic that not even the ocarina is capable off. She just sent everyone in Hyrule back in time, memories intact, so that they could have a second chance to live there lives without Ganon's influence." Meg felt sorry for the former boss of the temple, who was not taking the news as well as she hoped.

"Wait a minute, if they made it so that Ganondorf never rose to power then that's mean that all the other bosses, Morpha, Ghoma, King Dodongo, should have never been created, right? So why are we still here? For that matter, why are you still here?" Dark Link hadn't said anything up until this point, mostly because he was too happy to hear that Ganon had been put in his place, but he felt he needed his questioned answered.

"We are ghosts, the dead are not affected by such things. As for you, you said you were sealed in the Shadow World correct? The Shadow world is timeless, so you were not affected by the change in history. In fact technically, you are arriving here a few months after you were sealed." That made sense to Dark Link. It also explained why he never seemed to age in the Shadow World. With time standing still, he supposed, one didn't grow any older.

"Well I least I don't have to worry about the Hero looking older than me." Dark Linked joked, but seemed to be the only one in the room you found it funny.

"Come, we are leaving." Phantom Ganon ordered to Dark Link, who just began to laugh.

"What's a matter? Upset that your master is not as great as you thought?

"Do not toy with me shadow, I am not in the mood." With that Phantom Ganon walked towards the exit, not bothering to look back to see if Dark Link was following. Dark Link started to leave himself, but stopped a moment to look back at the sisters.

"Hey, before I go let me ask you something. Have any of you heard of a poe with one eye before?" Dark Link looked to the sisters for an answer, but all he got was Meg shaking her head.

"A one eyed poe? We have never heard of such a thing." Meg replied. Dark Link let out a hmph and turned to catch up with Phantom Ganon, leaving with the feeling that the sisters were holding something back.

"Do you think we should have told him?" Beth asked softly.

"You know what the penalty for messing in his affairs would be. As the oldest of us I am not willing to jeopardize my sisters' welfare." Meg disappeared after that, followed by her sisters as they each went off do to there business.

* * *

Dark Link found Phantom Ganon outside in the Forest Meadow. It was a little odd actually being in Hyrule. Everything was just so…peaceful. The gentle breeze of the night air, the firefly's flying around. It was so different from the Shadow World. Slowly making his way towards Phantom Ganon, Dark Link thought it would probably be a bad move to mock him at the moment.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dark Link asked. Phantom Ganon didn't take his eyes off the stars and let out a sigh.

"I …don't know. Over these years I've clung onto the thought that one day I could gain my masters forgiveness and rejoin his army but now…I just don't what to think." Dark Link didn't really know how to respond, not being used to these kinds of situations, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, at least you still get a chance to kill the Hero." Phantom Ganon looked down at Dark Link, surprised the shadow was not mocking him.

"That is true…" He replied, and Dark Link flashed him an evil smile.

"That's right. Now come on, we have ourselves a hero to kill." The two unlikely companions, in a time not there own, made there way out of the meadow and into the Lost Woods, a newfound determination in there steps.

* * *

It was two hours since they had entered the Lost Woods, and the peaceful feeling Dark Link had felt in the meadow had quickly disappeared as the two found themselves lost.

"Don't you know your way around here? This was supposed to be your domain." Dark Link griped as he sat down to take a break. Phantom Ganon just gave him an annoyed look.

"I never actually traveled through theses woods. Lord Ganondorf transported me directly to the temple so I never got the chance." Dark Link let out another groan.

"I could fly out of here and carry you." Phantom Ganon suggested.

"That is not going to happen." Dark Link shot back. Getting back on his feet to try and determine there next move, he spied a bit of movement in the nearby bushes. Slowly making his way towards them, something short and green darted out and made a run for it. Before it could get away, Dark Link tackled it, wrestling with it for a moment before pinning it to the ground. Getting a clear look at it he could see it was a Kokiri child.

"AAAA! Let me go let me go let me go!" The kid shouted as he struggled against Dark Link.

"Shut up!" The kid quieted down at Dark Links outburst. Picking the kid up he handed him to Phantom Ganon.

"Here, hold this." Phantom Ganon took the child, holding him by the scruff of his neck with one arm. Dark Link looked carefully at the sniveling boys face, snapping his fingers as he relized who the kid was.

"Hey I know you! You're that Mido kid that thinks he's real tough stuff, aren't you?" Mido stopped struggling when his name was said. Dark Link grinned.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Dark Link slowly drew his sword and Mido pissed his pants.

"Wha…what are you going to do to me?" Dark Link moved his sword closer to the visibly shaking boy, his grin getting even wider.

"We'll get to that later. First I want to know what your doing out here." Mido gulped as the sword was brought up to his neck.

"I…I…I was looking for Saria. She wa-wa-wasn't in her house so I thought she might be in the forest meadow. I swear it's the truth."

"Hmm, I believe you. Now listen, my friend and I here are a little lost and I'm assuming you know how to get out of here right?" Mido nodded.

"Good. So I guess that settles it, you're going to lead us out of here." Dark Link stepped back, pleased with his plan. Mido looked down at his sword again and somehow found the courage to speak up.

"Only if you promise not to kill me!" Dark Link gave an angry look at Mido, who instantly regretted what he said. Dark Link was about to give him an angry threat when he was interrupted by Phantom Ganon.

"Agreed, now lead the way." Shaken up, Mido looked up and Phantom Ganon, and with a nod, pointed them in the right direction. Dark Link, grumbles, then sheathed his sword and followed.

* * *

With there newfound guide they were able to make there way out the forest in hardly any time. Save for a few wrong turns, for which Mido was angrily cursed at for by Dark Link, they made it out with little trouble, soon finding themselves in Kokiri Village. Mido, still scared, looked over at Dark Link who was looking back with an evil glint in his eye.

"You-you promised not to kill me remember!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Mido let out a sigh of relief as Dark Link looked up at Phantom Ganon.

"How far do you think you can throw him?"

"Hmm, a good distance."

"Alright, aim for that pond."

"HEY WAIT A-"Mido was cut short as Phantom Ganon winded und threw him into the air and into the clod waters of Kokiri pond. Not much time later Mido ran off, wet and covered in mud, crying all the way to his house.

"Ha ha ha! Oh that was great! Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!" Dark Link kept laughing to himself as Phantom Ganon just stood there annoyed.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, don't you think we should leave before we attract unwanted attention?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Dark Link calmed himself and followed Phantom Ganon as both made there way down the ledges. Once they were down they made there way out the exit tunnel, over the bridge and out into Hyrule field.

Both of them came to a stop as they came to Hyrule Field. This was definitely not the rocky, barren wasteland of the Shadow World. No, this was a vast filed of green that even under the night sky held a strange beauty to it.

"I must say, this Hyrule is a lot more than I expected." Dark Link commented.

"I…would have to agree with you." There moment of peace was cut short however, as gruff voice cut though the air.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two travelers out by themselves on a night like this? That's dangerous you know." Turing to there left they saw three men, two on horseback and one on the ground, each one holding a sword. The big one who had just spoken was most likely there leader.

"This just isn't lucky day boys." With a hand gesture the three bandits all moved forward to attack. Groaning in annoyance, Dark Link shadow-warped on to the back of the leader's horse, much to the bandit leader's surprise.

"Hey, what the-"Dark Link quickly silenced the man with his sword, grabbing the man by the hair then slashing his throat. Knocking the bleeding man's body off the horse, Dark Link grabbed the reins and tried to get the horse under control.

"Boss!" The other horse-rider turned around to try and help, but found himself impaled on Phantom Ganons spear. Seeing that they were clearly outmatched, the bandit who was on foot decided it was a good time to make a break for it. He only made it a few feet before a blast of dark magic ended his life.

The bandit leader lay on the ground clutching at his throat, trying to get the blood to stop flowing out of the wound. As he felt his life slipping away, he saw Dark Link looking down at him from his own horse, smiling at him.

"This just wasn't your lucky day." Those were the last words the bandit heard before death overcame him.

Bringing the horse to a stop and dismounting, Dark Link looked over at Phantom Ganon who seemed to have the second horse under control. Figuring the phantom could take care of himself, Dark Link decided to go through the bandits belongings. They didn't have much, only 300 rupees and some dinged up weapons that Dark Link wouldn't even consider using. The only thing that caught his eye was a bottle attached to a bandit's belt.

"Hello…" Looking over the bottle in his hands, Dark Link could see a little pink fairy inside. Remembering from the memories from the Hero, Dark Link knew this was one of those fairies's that brought people back to life.

"I'll save you for later." Attaching the bottle to his belt, Dark Link turned his attention back to the bandit's loot. While he was doing so the sun began to rise, but he probably wouldn't have noticed until Phantom Ganon spoke up.

"It's…beautiful."

"Huh?" Dark Link looked up at the phantom, who was staring at the sunrise. The bright mixture of red and orange was unlike anything either of them had ever seen, and the sunlight hitting the field was nothing short of breathtaking.

"I have never seen such a thing before. I have always been kept in the darkness since my creation. This is…spectacular."

"Yeah it's…great." Dark Link wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Phantom Ganon usually didn't show so much feeling towards anything besides Ganondorf, and this sudden display of emotion made Dark Link uncomfortable. Both of them stood in silence for a minute or two, until Phantom Ganon regained his composure and remembered why they were here.

"You probably know more about the Hero than I do, being his shadow. Tell me, what exactly should our next move be?" Dark Link looked back at Phantom Ganon, glad that little display was over.

"Well, I suppose the best move would to go somewhere were he usually hangs out, and then take him by surprise."

"And where would you suggest?"

"Well, the market would be a good place to check, but that usually has a lot of people and guards about. Probably the best place to start is that ranch place he likes, Lon-Lon." Dark Link gestured towards off to the distance, where the silhouette of the ranch could be seen.

"Come on, I bet the Hero just dying for a reunion." Mounting his newfound horse, Dark Link rode off towards the direction of Lon-Lon Ranch. Mounting his own horse, Phantom Ganon took one more look at the sunrise before following.

* * *

As the sun rose up over Hyrule Field, Lon-Lon Ranch was beginning to wake up itself. Malon had already woken up a little while ago and was busy making breakfast for her dad and Mr. Ingo who, by the sounds of it, was yelling at her dad to get out of bed.

It was a little annoying how her father slept all the time, but she loved him anyway. As she placed everyone's plates on the table, she could hear her dad coming down the stairs followed by Mr. Ingo, acting grumpy as usual.

"I swear Talon I'm getting sick and tired of going through this with every morning. I don't want to drag your lazy ass out of bed every morning for the rest of my life!"

"Oh hush up Ingo, there's no need to use such language so early in the morning. Besides…sniff sniff, mmmm, what to have cooking for us Malon?"

"Good morning to you too dad, and its bacon and eggs." The men sat down at the table, Ingo still grumbling, as Malon served the food on to their plates. Before anyone could enjoy there meal however, the front door opened up, revealing a large, dark man wearing some kind of skull mask.

"Uh, sir? Where a tad bust at the moment, you think you could come back later?" Paying no attention to Talons words, the man kept walking forward towards them. Ingo was the first to react, grabbing a knife from the table, he stood right in front of the man and waved it right in front of him, not realizing he was dealing with the Phantom of Ganondorf

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are but around here…" Ingo never got to finish his sentence. In one quick movement, Phantom Ganon backhanded Ingo, sending him flying into the wall.

"INGO!" Malon screamed as she and Talon ran to his aid.

"Shit, I think his arm is broken." Talon tried to wake his unconscious friend up but Ingo didn't respond. Seeing Phantom Ganon standing before them, Malon moved in front of her father and Ingo.

"Who are you? What do want form us!" Phantom Ganon said nothing, instead moving to the side to let Dark Link move in front of him. "Link?"

"_No, not Link_" she thought "_Link doesn't wear a black tunic or have black hair. His skin is too pale to be Links, and those eyes…who has black eyes with red pupils_?" Malon tensed up as the dark man got closer to her.

"Close but no sweetheart, they call me Dark Link." It shocked Malon to hear his voice, it sounded almost exactly like Links. If it weren't for the way he talked to her she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"You must be the ranch girl, Malon, that the Hero's friends with right? I have to say your not really that bad too look at." As he spoke, Dark Links eyes traveled lower. This did not go unnoticed.

"_Malon, please don't do anything rash…_" Talon thought to himself, hoping his daughter would be ok.

"Just what are you looking at?" Malon asked, not liking the wandering eyes of the shadow. Dark Link simply looked up and put it simply.

"Your breasts." In a clear lack of good judgment, Malon slapped Dark Link hard across the face. The entire room went silent and Talon grabbed his daughter and moved her behind him. What happened next shocked everyone even more, as Dark Link began to laugh.

"Ha! Glad to see that some Hylians can put up a fight! She's probably tougher than bandits we met, huh Phantom?" Phantom Ganon just stared at the laughing shadow, deeply confused. In the time he had known Dark Link, he never let anyone treat him that way. Those that did usually met a painful end.

"O.K., enough of this, I have few questions that…hey, what's that smell?" Dark Link looked over and made his way to the table where their breakfast lay. Looking over the wonderful smelling foods, Dark Link realized how hungry he was. Grabbing a handful of bacon Dark Link stuffed it into his mouth. It was perhaps the single greatest thing he had ever tasted.

"Now this is some good stuff, much better than that shit they have in the Shadow World. Who made it?" Malon looked up.

"I…I did sir."

"Well, it's good. Come here a minute." Talon tried to hold his daughter back, pleading with her to stay behind him. Malon hugged her father for a moment, assuring him that she would be fine, before walking slowly to Dark Link trying to put on a brave face.

"Now, I know for a fact that your good friends with the Hero, so all you have to do is tell me where he is right now, and me and my friend will be on our way." Malon did know where Link was, but felt that she would be putting him in danger if she told him. Praying that he believed her, she decided to lie.

"I don't know, he hasn't been around recently." Dark Link looked into the ranch girl's eyes, getting the distinct feeling that she wasn't being honest with him.

"Alright then, guess I'll just have to talk to that Ingo fellow over there, maybe after we rough him up a bit he'll be willing to tell us." Dark Link gestured for Phantom Ganon to bring the unconscious Ingo to him, but Malon ran in front of the Phantom before he could get to him.

"NO! Please I'll tell you where he is, just don't hurt anyone, please." Dark Link smiled at her newfound willingness to cooperate, and gestured for her to come closer. Moving back over to him, Malon told him everything.

"Link not here, he's not even in Hyrule. He left a week ago with Princess Zelda to a land called Termina, something about alliance talks. I have no idea when he will be back, that's all I know." Dark Link looked Malon straight in the eye again, and could tell she wasn't lying which really pissed him off. The Hero being in another land, one Dark Link hadn't even heard of before, really complicated matters, and Phantom Ganon could sense the same thing.

"So now what?" Dark Link looked over at Phantom Ganon question, his face revealing his growing anger.

"How should know! Links not even this damn country and we have no way of knowing when he coming back! Not to mention that by the time he does get back one of those damn sages will have probably figured out were here! SON OF A BITCH!" In his anger, Dark Link kicked one of the table chairs sending it flying across the room. He was about to attack another chair when he was stopped by an excruciating flash of pain shooting through his body. Falling to his knees Dark Link screamed in agony clutching at his chest. He felt as if someone had jabbed a thousand needles into his heart and was pushing them in as deep as they could go.

Malon, seeing a moment of opportunity, grabbed the frying pan she used for the bacon off the table and, in the hope of knocking him out, bashed Dark Link over the head with it. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work.

The pain Dark Link had felt before had subsided just in time for him to feel the frying pan come crashing down onto his skull. Needless to say this did not help his mood. In an instant, Dark Links hand was around Malon's throat, and she was pressed up against the wall. Talon yelled for his daughter, but was held back by Phantom Ganon, who was unsure as to what exactly had just happened.

A moment later Dark Links sword was drawn and was raised up to Malons face. Malon tried to break free from her attackers grip but he proved to strong for her, and she soon found herself turning red from the lack of oxygen. Her entire life flashed before her eyes, her mother playing with her when she was young, the day Epona was born, her first meeting with the fairy boy…

Dark Link was fully prepared to end her life then and there, but something happened to him that he couldn't quite explain. For a moment, his angry red eyes meet with her terrified blue ones, and Dark Link flinched.

Dark Link let go of Malon and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Looking back up at him she saw him staring back at her, with an angry, confused look on his face.

"I'm going to take nap in one of the beds upstairs. Don't disturb me." Dark Link told the Phantom and then made his way for the stairs. "Keep an eye on them, don't let them try anything."

"Are you alright Dark?" Phantom Ganon was a tad concerned for the shadow. Falling to the floor in agony was strange enough, but Dark Link was not the kind of person to hesitate to kill someone.

"I'm fine." Dark Link left for one of the bedrooms upstairs, leaving the phantom to keep an eye over the terrified family.

* * *

Dark Link eventually found himself in one of the bedrooms. Judging from the messy state and the unmade, comfortable-looking bad, he guessed it to be Talons. Moving to the edge of the bed to sit, Dark Link thought over the events that had happened downstairs.

"What happened to me down there…?" Dark Link put his head in his hands. These last few days had really been messing with him. Every time something seemed to be going right, something bad just came along to ruin it. He began to wonder why he started this thing in the first place. Lying back on the bed, he began to drift to sleep until a voice brought him back to reality.

"I may have forgotten to tell you something else." Dark Link knew that voice. It was one that he was quickly growing to hate. Opening his eyes he saw the one-eyed poe floating above him.

"WHAT the HELL do you want?"

"Oh what's a matter? Not happy to see me?" The poe floated about the room, giving Dark Link a fake "hurt" look.

"Tell me why you're here before I ram my sword up your ghost ass."

"Hmm, touchy. Anyway I'm just here to tell you that I overlooked one little aspect of the medallion." Dark Link did not like were this was going.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened downstairs?"

"Yes exactly! Well, except for the frying pan, that was the girl. She's got guts, that one."

"Just tell me what I need to know."

"Fine, geez. Apparently there is a fail-safe device in the medallion to prevent anything evil from escaping the Shadow World. You see, in order to prevent that from happening, whoever uses the medallion dies seventy-two hours after its activation, and since you are the one who actually used the medallion I'm afraid you're the one who will die. That pain you felt was just a prelude to the main event."

"So that's it? I'm going to die?" Dark Link was more than just a little upset. He finally escapes that hell-hole and now he was going to die? It wasn't fair!

"No, you're not going to die. You see there's a way to deactivate the magic. All you have to do is put the medallion back on its pedestal."

"And go back to the Shadow World? I don't think so."

"No, you don't have to do that. You see, the pedestal has a counterpart in this world located in Kakariko Village in the well. All you have to do put the medallion back there and everything will fine." Dark Link grumbled, life just kept throwing more and more shit at him.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"None, I swear to it!" The Poe raised his hand to where his heart would have been, trying to look truthful. Dark Link just groaned and laid back on the bed.

"Alright, I'll go to Kakariko and take care that, but not now. I'll do it after I get some sleep.

"You do that. I'll be waiting at the well for you but I suggest you hurry. Time is not on your side." The poe vanished in his usual style and Dark Link closed his eyes.

"Life's too damn complicated."

* * *

Wow, my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!  



	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers! Sorry its been awhile since I updated, but at least its up now right? First off I would like to thank **Inimitable **for checking this story for grammer and spelling. Thanks man.

* * *

Chapter 11

_I'm scared._

_I'm inside the giant fish, Jabu-Jabu, fighting the giant parasite Barinade._

_I don't where Ruto is. Could she be dead?  
_

_I see the parasite unleash the Bari, who begin to circle around it too fast for me to hit. I ready my boomerang as the creatures get closer. I have to get them before…_

_Too late. A Bari hits me dead on and I'm flung through the air, electricity coursing through my body. The pain is intense. _

_I hit the floor. Am I going to die here?_

_The parasite moves in for the kill. I'm so scared I… _

"Gah!" Dark Link woke up with a start, panicking slightly before he realized he was in Talons room. No Barinade, no Ruto, nothing.

"Just a dream…" Dark Link collected himself as he got out of the bed, remembering everything that had happened the last few days. The phantom, the medallion, freedom, Malon, the 72 hours…shit.

Dark Link took the medallion out of the pouch he kept it in. If that ghost was speaking the truth, the he had three days to put it back before he was dead. Well, two and half days by now. Looking back down at the medallion, he could swear the eye carved into it was mocking him. Putting the medallion away once more, he left the room and made his way downstairs where Phantom Ganon stood waiting in the same spot he had been when Dark Link had first left, and he wondered if the phantom had moved at all. Malon and her family where in the same corner of the room. Apparently they hadn't moved either, although Ingo had come to and now had his arm in a sling.

"So how long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, I believe it is sometime around noon about now."

"Hm." Dark Link took in the phantom's words as he made his way to the table. His hopes of grabbing something to where shot down as he saw that the flies had already begun to work on the morning's breakfast. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned around and made his announcement.

"We need to go to Kakariko."

"The village? Why?" Phantom Ganon stared at the shadow. What was he talking about?

"Remember our ghost friend? He made a visit a few hours ago and said I'm going to die if I don't put the medallion back in the well in two days. Apparently it's some kind off safety precaution the Sheikah put in." Dark Link glanced at the ranchers, who seemed to have no idea what they where talking about.

"I do not trust that poe. He seems to be carrying his own agenda." Phantom Ganon stated.

"Neither do I, but I don't really have much of a choice in this matter. Get your horse ready, we're leaving as soon as we can."

"What about them?" Phantom Ganon gestured over to the ranchers. "We cannot simply leave them here, it risks Link discovering us too soon."

Dark Link looked over at there captives. It was true, they couldn't just release them. If they told anyone of their existence…

"We could kill them." Phantom Ganon put simply. Talon held his daughter closer at the phantoms words.

Dark Link had thought about that. Killing the ranch girl and her family would solve their little problem, so why did the thought of it upset him so much? Damn it, what the hell was wrong with him lately?

"We can't do that." Phantom Ganon scowled at the shadow's answer. Dark Link wasn't the only one confused over his actions.

"Why not?"

Why not indeed? Dark Link didn't really have an answer himself. Knowing the phantom wouldn't just accept that, came up with the best explanation he could.

"What happens if we kill them and someone finds them after we leave? Out element of surprise would be over and we'd have all of Hyrule looking out for us!" Dark Link thought that Phantom Ganon would buy it, but as the phantoms eyes narrowed at him he began to think otherwise.

"This is your fault. We should have watched and waited to discover Links whereabouts, instead of barging in and ruining everything we've worked for!"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk like that to me! Without me, you'd still be locked away in the Shadow World!"

"As I recall, it was you who needed me." Dark Link said nothing. He simply glared at the phantom before turning to the table in the room. Grabbing a chair he sat down and tried to plan out their next move. At least he would have if it weren't for those damn flies flying bugging him!

Dark Link looked at the three flies around him. Attracted by the breakfast that had been left out since morning they had taken an interest in buzzing around his head. With quick reflexes Dark Link reached out and grabbed one of the flies with his hand. He was about to crush the insect when the makings of an idea started to form in his head. Looking at the other two flies still in the air then back at his hand, he slammed his hand to the table, catching everyone's attention.

"I have it. We'll take one of them with us." He paused before adding "The girl."

"What are you talking about?" Phantom Ganon said, his eyes glowing noticeable redder.

"It's simple." The shadow replied, flicking the dead fly off his hand in the process. "If we have the girl as our prisoner that the other two can't do a thing, they will be forced to stay quite or else risking harm coming to her. We also have gain a bit of leverage for when we finally meet up with the Hero." Dark Link gave a smug smile at the phantom, until his attention was drawn to an outburst from Talon.

"You bastard! If you think for one second I'm going to let you take my daughter from me I'll…!"

"Dad, please!" Malon held her father back. Talon looked at her, an expression of deep concern on his face.

"Malon I…"

"I don't want anything to happen to you...I don't think I could bear it. Please, just trust that I'll be o.k." Malon embraced Talon in a hug, fighting back tears as she did so. Talon sighed and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You're a stronger person than I am Malon."

Malon gave her father a reassuring smile before turning back to face Dark Link, drying her eyes before she so.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Malon said, putting on a brave face.

"It's not like you had choice to begin with. Now then…" Dark Link got up from his chair and walked over to Malon. "Would you happen to have a mask of some sort lying around?"

"A mask? What for?"

"I can't exactly walk into Kakariko looking like this can I?" Dark Link gestured to his face. "People would ask too many questions. Now, do you have one or not?"

"I…do have a Keaton mask." Malon didn't really want to give up her mask, it had been a gift from Link for her thirteenth birthday. However she felt it better to go along with the dark man instead of risking his anger again.

"Well, go get it." Malon slowly walked away from the shadow and headed upstairs. Dark Link smiled as he felt everything beginning to work out for a change. His smile quickly faded when he felt Phantom Ganon standing behind him.

"I do not like this plan."

"No one said you have to like it you just have to go through with it." Dark Link spat out, looking back up at the phantom. Both parties glared at each other, trying to keep their tempers in check.

"Very well, but know this shadow. Do not think that I am remaining with you out of loyalty. The only reason I remain in this partnership is because I believe it can aid me in gaining favor with Lord Ganondorf someday. If I ever think otherwise, I will leave."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dark Link turned away from Phantom Ganon to watch Malon come down the stairs, the yellow fox-mask in her hands. Reluctantly she handed it over to Dark Link.

"Perfect. Now get the horses ready, we're leaving immediately."

* * *

"_How did I let this happen?"_

Phantom Ganon was referring to the ranch girl, Malon, who he was currently sharing a horse with. Somehow it had been agreed that Phantom Ganon would be the one to take her to Kakariko. The phantom chastised himself, this was not a fitting role for the former boss of the Forest Temple

Dark Link was getting his own horse ready. After he was done, he turned to speak Talon and Ingo one last time.

"You both understand how this works right? As long as you keep your mouths shut your little ranch girl stays safe. If I hear that you told anyone…well, let's just say you won't like the results." Talon looked at Dark Link with intense hatred, but didn't say anything. Ingo on the other hand had no plans on remaining silent.

"You don't really think you're going to get away with this do you? Link will return eventually, and when he does you'll wish…" Dark Link didn't give Ingo a chance to finish his sentence, instead landed a blow to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground. Bending over the ranch hand Dark Link grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to his face.

"I know very well that Link is going to return, I'm counting on it. Because when he does I'm going to kill him." Talon watched helplessly as his best friend was being abused. Looking around he spotted a pitchfork lying against the nearby wall. He had barely moved an inch before he found Dark Link sword pointed directly at his throat.

"You weren't about to try something where you?" Dark Link gave an evil grin as Talon began to sweat like a pig. Malon watched from the horse, shocked at how quickly the violence had erupted. Somewhere inside her she could feel her anger growing and found she could not hold it in.

"Stop it you monster!" No one said anything. Everyone turned a surprised eye to Malon, Dark Link especially.

"Hmph." Dark Link gave an annoyed look back at the still terrified Talon before lowering his sword and putting it back in its sheath. Turning back to his horse he gave a passing glance at Malon before climbing on and looking down at the ranch owner.

"You're very lucky." That was all he said before giving his horse a kick and setting off, Malon watching his as he did.

"_Just who is this man? He looks just like Link but acts so…evil. And this man wearing the skull mask, what is his story? Just what are they trying to accomplish?"_ Malons thoughts where interrupted suddenly as Phantom Ganon got her attention.

"Do your best to hold on. I do not want to waste time by going back for you if you fall." Phantom Ganon kicked his horse and they set off after Dark Link.

Talon watched, devastated, as his only daughter was taken from him. Behind him, a groaning Ingo was getting off the ground, his good hand trying to keep the blood from spilling out his nose.

"Now what do we do?" Ingo asked his ling time friend. Talon, not looking back at him, let out a sigh.

"What can we do?"

* * *

It had been an hour since they had set off for Kakariko Village and Malon knew they would be arriving soon. For the most part Malon was fine, neither of there captors had said nor done anything to her throughout there journey. However "Dark Link" was looking back to stare at her from time to time and it was making her very uncomfortable. The skull masked man on the other hand didn't seem to even acknowledge her, let alone look to her. She didn't really mind, but it was a bit unnerving.

As they got closer to the stream leading to Zora River, Malon could make out the entrance to Kakariko Village. Malon's sprits raised a little as she thought about something: there were Guards in Kakariko! Surely one of them would realize she was in trouble and come to her aid!

They crossed the stone bridge and made there way to the steps that led to Kakariko Village. Coming to a stop Dark Link dismounted to horse and called to the phantom.

"We'll leave the horses here. Just tie them to the tree. "Phantom Ganon nodded and got off his own horse, stepping to the side as Malon followed. Dark Link took out his disguise, Keaton Mask, and placed it on his face. He turned back to the phantom as he adjusted it.

"How do I look?"

"Ridiculous." The phantom replied.

"Humph, you're one to talk phantom. You never take off your mask" Dark Link expected a retort but instead received silence. Phantom Ganon shifted uncomfortable. "What?"

"I am not wearing a mask. This is my actual face." Dark Link was a little surprised, but not by a lot. That actual explained a few things.

Malon on the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing. What in Hyrule are these creatures?

"Hmm, that's…interesting. Enough talk though, let's get in there and find that damn well." Phantom Ganon nodded in agreement and the group made there way up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Being free form the influence of Ganondorf for seven years had really allowed Kakariko village to prosper. The area behind the cucco ladies house had been carved out years ago, in its place new homes had been built along with a small bar. "The Cucco's Nest" as it was called was a well-respected establishment known for its hospitality. It was particularly popular among the guards of the town who, finding not much else to do in such a peaceful little community spent their time drinking and laughing with each other.

Malon wished she could have visited the village on better terms. Although she normally enjoyed her visits here, she found it hard to do so with her present company. In front of was Dark Link leading the way, with Phantom Ganon following behind her. As much as she would have liked too, she felt that she couldn't just run off or scream for help. She was not yet sure what these men were capable of.

Dark Link looked around a little annoyed. There were too many people around for his liking. At least they were minding their own business. Looking around he spotted his goal: the well. He picked up his pace, almost making it to the well before he was stopped by a guard.

"Whoa there buddy, your not supposed to get too close to the well. Can't you read?" The guard gestured to a nearby sign that read "NO VILLIGERS ARE TO ENTER THE WELL UNDER ORDERS FROM LADY IMPA."

"_Damn." _Dark Link thought. "No worries. We were just getting a closer look, didn't realize it was so dangerous."

"We'll that's all right, no harm done." The guard looked over Dark Link, and then looked at Phantom Ganon and Malon. "You folks not from around here?"

"No we're…traveling performers." Dark Link lied.

"Oh, that explains the masks! I have to say you two look awfully silly wearing those things." Dark Link resisted the urge to get out his sword while Phantom Ganon let out a sigh.

"We'll just be on our way then." The guard nodded and the group walked off. _"Damn it!"_ Dark Link thought. _"It would be mistake to just take out the guards to get to the well, especially after all that stuff I said about keeping a low profile. And we just can't wait out here waiting for the guard to leave, that would be too suspicious. We need somewhere to hide. _Dark Link looked around the village, until his eyes landed on a sign outside The Cucco's Nest: "ROOM FOR RENT."

"_Perfect" _Dark Link led the group over to the bar, and then turned back to them. "Alright you too stay here while I go get us a place to stay. Phantom, make sure she doesn't try anything." Dark Link ran off to get the room, leaving Malon and Phantom Ganon outside.

"_This could be my chance!"_ Malon looked back at the guard next to the well. He was a bit of a distance from the bar, and there was no way she could make it to him with this phantom character watching. _"If only I could distract him…"_ As she thought over her options she felt something hit her leg. Looking down she saw a red ball next to her foot. Picking it up she saw a brown haired little boy, no more than ten, walking up to her.

"Excuse me lady can I have my ball back?" He said holding his arms out. Malon gave a smile to him.

"Say little boy let me ask you something…"

Phantom Ganon watched the ranch girl, wondering how he got stuck with babysitting. Looking up for a moment he could see the white clouds gliding over the blue sky. Having been locked away in darkness his entire life he ad never seen such a sky and he found it quite nice to look at.

"_Perhaps when the Master gets free he will allow me to remain outside_…" He thought to himself, before silencing those thoughts. His wants where unimportant, he needed to stop thinking about such things.

He then felt something tugging at his leg. Looking down he say a little boy holding a red ball looking at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want boy?"

"That's a neat mask mister!" Phantom Ganon let out another sigh, why was everyone obsessed with his face today?

"What do you want boy?"

"My older brother has a mask like that, but he never lets me wear it. Can I wear yours?"

"No."

"Why not? I can pay if you want me to!" The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out two rupees. Phantom Ganon growled, this boy was starting to get on his nerves.

"Such things do not interest me. Now leave me alone or…"

"Please? That red-haired lady said you'd let me if I asked!"

"What?" Phantom Ganon looked up and saw the ranch girl was gone, apparently taking the opportunity to escape while he was momentarily distracted.

"_Clever girl…"_

Malon was halfway to the well by now, hopefully she could talk to the guard before phantom noticed she was missing. Looking behind her to see if she was being followed, she suddenly ran into something hard. Falling backwards, she looked up to see that last person she wanted to see.

"While I commend your efforts they are for naught." Phantom Ganon stated. "Even if you did manage to talk to a guard I have more than enough power to take down every guard in this village. Now I suggest you not try that again." Malon got back off the ground and once again felt hope slipping away.

"Wow mister how did you do that!" The little boy ran over to Phantom Ganon, a look of excitement on his face. "I've never seen anyone do that!"

"Andrew! What do you think your doing!" A short, fat woman came rushing towards them and grabbing the boy, Andrew, by his shirt. "What have I told you about bothering people around the village? I'm very sorry uh…sir" The woman stuttered, looking at Phantom Ganon. Apologizing again she walked off, dragging Andrew with her.

"But mom that man can fly!"

"What have I told you about making up stories?"

Phantom Ganon looked back at Malon, who was holding her arms with a depressed look on her face.

"Come, we should get back. Try not to make this any more difficult than it has to be." Malon nodded and followed the phantom back to the bar.

* * *

Dark Link entered The Cucco's Nest, finding it wasn't that bad a place. The bartender sat at the bar at the end of the room. Over the bar a there was painting of Hyrule Castle at night. There were a number of tables and chairs around the room where the patrons sat, currently only made up of two carpenters and a few off-duty guards. To Dark Link's surprise they barely paid him any notice, but when you have Gorons, ghosts in the graveyard, and a cursed well to deal with, a man wearing a fox mask doesn't interest you too much. Making his way to the bar the bartender, a tall, skinny man with a bushy beard, came over for his order.

"Evening stranger! What will you have?"

"I'm here about the room."

"Ah, well then that's different." The man reached under the bar, and retrieved a leather bound book, quill, and some ink. "Now then how many in your party?"

"Just three." Taking the quill the man wrote down the information in the book.

"And your name?"

"Uh…Dark." The bartender looked at Dark Link for a minute before shrugging. Wasn't any of his business what the guy's name was as long as could pay.

"Alright that's it. That'll be ninety-five rupees." Dark Link grumbled something about the price as he reached into his pouch and paid the man with the rupees he had taken off those bandits. After getting his rupees the man smiled and handed Dark Link a key.

"It's upstairs, first door on left, enjoy your stay." Dark Link took the key and turned away from the man, heading for the door. Now all he had to do was collect Phantom Ganon and the girl, hopefully there wouldn't be any more problems after this.

* * *

It wasn't a bad room, two beds, a chest to hold stuff, and a window which provided a good view of the well. Dark Link looked at Phantom Ganon and Malon. Malon for some reason seemed more depressed than she was before, and Dark Link wondered if something had happened while he was away. Phantom Ganon seemed fine, not really showing any feeling whatsoever towards there lodgings.

"Alright, were going to stay here and wait for that guard to leave his post. When he does I'll go out there and take care of our business. You two can wait here for me." Dark Link turned to look out the window again but Malon's voice stopped him.

"And then?" Dark Link looked at the ranch girl and shrugged.

"And then what?"

"And then what are you planning on doing?" Malon asked, a bit of anger in her voice. "You can't just keep me prisoner forever!"

"I'll figure something out when we get to that point, now shut up and stay quiet!"

"For someone who looks so much like Link, you sure don't act like him." Malon spat. Dark Links eye twitched.

"_What_ did you just say?" Dark Link shot back. Malon considered backing down for a moment, but frankly, she was getting tired of being pushed around.

"You heard me." Dark Link walked slowly towards Malon until he was right in front of her.

"Listen you little…GAH!" Dark Link face contorted in pain. His legs suddenly gave out sending him falling backwards to the floor. He gripped his chest in desperation; the pain was back and by the goddesses he could swear in was worse this time!

Phantom Ganon watched Dark Link as he writhed in agony, not terrible concerned. If last time was any indication, the pain would pass soon and he would be no worse for wear. Actually he was more interested in the ranch girl's reaction. The look of surprise on her face was obvious, but the phantom could swear he saw something else in her face. Was it…concern? That didn't make much sense to Phantom Ganon, but he was probably mistaken. What did really know about such emotions anyway?

Dark Link could feel the pain starting to reside, he still felt sore but not as much. As his breath slowed down he tried to get himself back on his feet. He managed to get to his knees and prop himself against the chest, what happened next was more of a shock to him than the pain had been.

"Are you alright?" The words came out of Malon's mouth before she could stop herself. He just looked so helpless lying there on floor, and he looked so much like Link…

Dark Link looked up in surprise, why the hell would she be giving him sympathy! He was holding her prisoner! He beat up one of her friends and planning to kill another! What the hell was wrong with her!

"I'm fine. What do you care?" Dark Link face went from surprise to him normal annoyed look. Dragging himself to his feet he made his way to one of the beds and sat down on it, looking up he saw Phantom Ganon regarding him in silence. He didn't need anybody's freaking sympathy.

Malon looked in at Dark Link with disdain. How dare he! She showed him just a little bit of kindness, not on purpose mind you, but that was no reason to bite her head off! By Farore, she would find a way to escape from these two and make them regret messing with her!

Phantom Ganon watched as Dark Link sat in anger, clearly angry over something, but then again he was usually angry about something. The ranch girl seemed equally upset. He let out a sigh, this was going to be a long stay…

* * *

It had been hours since they taken up their stay in the room, the sun had set a while ago and with it the people of the village had retired to their homes. The guard had still not left the well, but he had to leave at some point. Turning away from the window, he stared at Malon. The ranch girl had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and now lay on one of the beds above the covers. Dark Link regarded her features; considering what she had been through, she looked awfully peaceful asleep. Dark Link let out a sigh, he was beginning to question how smart it had been to bring her into this.

Phantom Ganon was leaning against wall, arms crossed. He had been in that position for hours, seemingly staring at nothing. Dark Link had to give it to the phantom, he was anything if not patient.

"I need to ask you a question." The silence was cut by Phantom Ganon. Dark Link cringed; he was not looking forward to what would come next.

"Why did decide to bring the girl? We could have easily have gotten away with killing her and the other two. Even if the Hero found them there is no way he would have suspected us. So why did you spare them? It is unlike you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not lie to me."

Dark Link sighed, he wasn't getting out of this.

"You know how I'm a shadow right?" Phantom Ganon nodded, but didn't really understand what that had to do with anything. "Well, a shadow is basically all the pain, anger, and bad memories in a person given a physical form, in my case the Hero's. Every feeling, every emotion I have towards this world is based off the darkness inside him."

"What that does that have to do with anything?" The phantom asked, but Dark Link just continued.

"All my memories I have up to my creation belong to the Hero. I can remember all the pain, anger, and sadness he's ever felt in detail. I even have freaking nightmares about them sometimes. Anyway that's partly why I am the way I am." Dark Links face contorted in anger as he spoke. "I've seen the dark side of almost all of Hyrule through his eyes. At least he's got the benefit of seeing the light, Hell maybe that's one of the reasons I hate him so much." Dark Link looked over at Malon, his face softening a bit as he did so. "Then there's her. She is one of the few people that the Hero hardly has any Dark thoughts about. The only reason I knew anything about her at all was through what than Ingo fella once did." The anger on Dark Link's face returned as the memories came forward.

"She was the first creature I have ever met that I haven't immediately felt hatred for. I mean, I didn't _like_ her or anything it's just that...when I looked at her I didn't feel any anger towards her just…calm. I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to kill the one thing I didn't have anything against."

"So…what are you going to do now?"

Dark Link let out a sigh. "I don't know, I really hadn't planned it out this far." Dark Link let out a chuckle, but Phantom Ganon could feel the pain behind it. "Oh well, I'll probably just end up killing her anyway." Dark Link looked away from Malon, finding he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. As his gaze turned back to the window, he noticed the area around the well was vacant.

"Shit, he's gone!" Dark Link shot up and headed for the door, placing the Keaton Mask on his face as he did so. He had to hurry, another guard could be coming to replace the other any time now. He turned back one more time before leaving. "Keep an eye on things here." With that he was out the door. Phantom Ganon watched him leave and then made his way to the window to see if he would make it. The phantom was still processing the information he had just been giving. If the shadow made any emotional attachments to anything it could severely jeopardize their plans.

Throughout their entire conversation, neither Dark Link nor Phantom Ganon noticed the subtle movements of Malon as she lay in the bed. She hadn't been awake for very long, but she was awake to hear everything that had been said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, been awile hasen't it? I promise I'll try to move a bit faster for the next chapter. Of course your reviews always help...

Once again I want to thank **Inimitable **for proof-reading this chapter and to all the people who have reviewd so far. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 12 

Kakariko was still and quiet in the darkness. The outline of the windmill could be seen in the moonlight, its creaks and groans the only sound to be heard.

Keeping himself hidden in the shadows, Dark Link slowly made his way towards the well. The guard had left only a few moments ago, and he had to be quick in order to avoid any new guards that might show up to replace him.

Dark Link crept up to the well, looking down to make sure it was safe. Any normal Hylian would have only seen darkness, but thankfully Dark Link was no ordinary Hylian. The bottom seemed safe enough, and Dark Link slowly climbed into the well, getting a firm grip on the rusty ladder before climbing down into the depths of the well, reaching the bottom with no difficulty. Luckily the well had dried up years ago and there was no water at the bottom. Dark Link didn't care much for water.

"You sure took your time." The poe materialized, his arms crossed and his one eye glaring at Dark Link.

"There was a guard outside so shut your mouth. I've had enough trouble today, the last thing I need is smart talk from a ghost."

"Hmph. Alright but remember, I'm not the one on a time limit here, you are."

Dark Link scowled and turned away from the poe, looking around the bottom of the well. His eyes fell upon a small opening, big enough for only a child to fit though, and apparently the only entrance into the rest of the well. The poe floated next to Dark Link.

"Well? Think you can manage?"

Dark Link didn't reply, instead simply taking his shadow-form; his physical body forming into a dark form on the ground. The shadow made its way through the small hole, slipping through easily and appearing on the other side in a hallway, once more taking a physical shape.

"Ooo, Very impressive!" The poe said as he floated though the wall, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "One question though: if you could do that, why didn't you just sneak past the guard?"

Dark Link said nothing, his mind drawing a blank.

"Well?"

"Shut up."

The poe simply giggled to himself as the both made there way down the well. The hallway was damper than the entrance, with small pools of water and who-knows-what else on the floor. Dark Link kept moving forward avoiding the numerous skeletons that served as a warning to anyone foolish enough to go this far, eventually reaching what looked like a dead end.

Dark Link stopped, while the poe kept going and simply went though the wall. He couldn't quite explain, but Dark Link got an odd feeling about this wall. Approaching slowly, Dark Link moved his hand forward to touch it, surprised as he simply passed through.

"It's nothing more than an illusion. A shadow…like me." Dark Link made his way through the illusion, finding himself in a larger room on the other side. To Dark Link it was just more of the same: damp walls, skeletons, and a dreary atmosphere. Nothing he wasn't already used to.

Trying to decide which of the two hallways that where in the room Dark Link spotted the poe waving to him at the entrance to the right hallway. He walked towards him, only to hear more criticisms from the poe.

"I swear, where would you be without me? Do I have to hold your hand through this place?"

"That's it!" Dark Link drew his sword, pointing it towards the poe, who gave him an unimpressed look. "You say one more damn word and I swear I'll shove my sword right up your ghost ass!"

The poe moved closer to the sword, almost touching the tip. "That's a very nice threat. Really, I'm shaking. But do I have to remind you of the horrible demise that will befall you without my help? Or did you forget?"

Dark Links face contorted in anger, and for a brief moment he considered just killing the poe and being done with it, but eventually rational thought won out and he slowly put his sword away.

"Very good," The poe said before turning back down the hallway with Dark Link following. Eventually he stopped in next to a seemingly ordinary part of the wall.

"Heh heh, the illusion used here is so powerful not even the Lens of Truth can see through it." The poe motioned through the wall, and Dark Link placed his hand on it, finding it difficult to go all the way through. With a little effort Dark Link forced it all the way through, the rest of his body soon following. Whoever made this illusion sure put a lot of effort into it, it almost felt solid.

On the other side Dark Link found him self in a large, circular room. On the other side he could see a door with bars blocking it off. In the center of the room were two statues of the grim reaper, with large scythes that spun around the room, threatening to cut down whatever was in there path. Also scattered throughout the room were silver rupees.

"Well? Get to work!" The poe told Dark Link.

"Son of a bitch…"

* * *

Phantom Ganon kept his eyes on the well, never taking them off. At least half an hour had passed since Dark Link had ventured into the well and there had been no sign of him yet. He hoped that everything was going alright; it would be unfortunate to lose his only ally in this world. 

Hyrule was definitely an interesting place. Being charged with protecting the Forest Temple he never had the chance to explore the outside world, not that he had ever wanted to. Simply fulfilling Lord Ganondorf's will was enough for him. Still, now that he was out in the world, he found it quite different from his usual surroundings. He couldn't remember in his entire life seeing such bright colors or being around this many people. It was definitely interesting to say the least.

Phantom Ganon turned his eyes toward Malon. Perhaps it was time he made himself known.

"You can stop pretending now. I know you're awake."

Malon eyes opened slowly and turned towards the phantom, raising her self on her arms.

"How long?"

"I noticed a little while after Dark Link left. I would have simply left you alone but your attempts to hide it were so obvious it was beginning to annoy me." Phantom Ganon turned to look back out the window. "So, did you listen to our conversation?"

Malon tensed up at his question. Did he know she had heard them talking?

"It doesn't really matter if you did or not. It's no real concern to me."

Phantom Ganon didn't look at her as he said that. It's was really unsettling how he could just stay in the same position for hours without moving Malon thought, but at least he didn't seem to have any desire to harm her. Malon twitched nervously and decided to take a risk.

"Why are you doing this?"

Phantom Ganon turned to look at her again, a little surprised by her question.

"Why am doing what?"

"All of this! Kidnapping me, coming here, the well, wanting to kill…" Malon stopped herself, seemingly having trouble getting the words out. Phantom Ganon regarded her for a moment before turning back to the window.

"Do you know what I am?" He waited for a moment, getting no reply from her he continued. "I am a phantom. Do you know what that is?"

"Is it like a shadow?" Malon asked. Phantom Ganon's eyes shifted back towards Malon.

"So you were listening."

Malon brought her hand to her mouth realizing her slip. What would happen now?

"Like I told you before it doesn't matter to me. I can see no consequence coming from you listening to our conversation. But know this; do not think that things will be easier for you from this point on. Dark Link is still a very dangerous creature, and so am I."

Malon stared into the phantom's glowing red eyes, and could tell that he meant it.

"To answer your question however, no, a phantom and a shadow are not the same. A shadow is created from the dark thoughts and emotions of a person, whereas a phantom is a portion of a mans magical energy given physical form. Phantoms have the same abilities of the original to a lesser degree and a similar physical appearance. However, it is there the similarity ends."

"What do you mean?"

"You have noticed Dark Link's habits I assume? He eats, drinks, and bleeds like a living creature. That is because for all intents and purposes he is a living creature. He is not a man of course, but he is still technically "alive". Phantoms do not share this luxury. We are nothing more than ghosts. Soulless creatures created to serve our masters will, no matter what."

"That…sounds like a sad existence." Malon looked at the creature in front of her, and could feel genuine pity for him.

"Whether it is or not does not matter. I accept what I am, a tool to be used however my master sees fit until the day I die, at which point I will simply cease to be." Malon could hardly believe what she was being told. How could someone talk about this so calmly?

"I believe that I…understand things a bit more clearly now." Malon tried to get her words right. She wasn't quite sure how to approach him at this point. "But you still haven't explained why you're doing all this."

"To prove myself."

"What?"

"While Dark Link and I are allies in this, our reasons for doing so are…different. Dark Link is simply in this for revenge against the Hero. As you may have guessed by now Dark Link faced the Hero once before, and was nearly killed in the process. It was a similar experience for me. I faced the hero, but was too arrogant and lost, failing my master. Afterwards I was cast into a dark prison for my failure." The phantoms clenched his hands and turned towards Malon. "He called me worthless! He told me I was nothing more that a useless creation to him! That it why I must do this! That is why I must find a way to destroy the Hero of Time! To prove to my master that I can still be of use to him! That I am not worthless!" The phantom was close to shouting at this point, whether he noticed or not she wasn't sure.

"I… don't believe that anyone is worthless." Malon spoke softly, so softly that Phantom Ganon wasn't sure that he had heard her.

"What did you say?"

"I simply said that no one is worthless. Everyone has a purpose. At least, that's what I think…" Malon voiced trailed off, slightly worried she said something to upset the Phantom.

"Thank you."

"What?"

The phantom turned back to the window, not saying another word. Malon looked at him for the longest time, she was sure she had heard him thank her.

* * *

Dark Link shut the door quickly behind him before the screeching keese made it though. He had traveled through three rooms already and was getting really tired of these damn puzzles. He had already dogged swirling blades to collect some rupees, avoided a crushing boulder to get a key, and just escaped a room full of fire keese that seemed to fulfill no there purpose except to make it harder for him. And that damn poe wasn't making this any easier. 

"Well looks like were almost though. You've been doing a pretty good job so far. Link probably could have made if through faster but than again you are just his shadow."

Dark Link was so going to kill that ghost after this was over.

"This looks like a relatively simple puzzle." The ghost remarked.

This room was smaller that the others, containing nothing more than a door, once again blocked off with bars, with a switch in front of it. Dark Link walked over to the switch and stepped on it.

Nothing happened.

"Uh Dark Link?" The ghost gestured upward, pointing to a crystal attached to the ceiling. "The lock has two parts: you have stand on the switch and hit the crystal at the same time to open it, so just hit it with an arrow so we can move on."

"That's a great idea except for one thing: I don't have any arrows."

"What! You're the shadow of Link and you don't carry any arrows? That's pathetic! Sigh, wait here." The poe disappeared leaving a fuming Dark Link to wait alone in the room. Deciding to look around he stepped off the switch, and as soon as he did so four stalfoes appeared out of nowhere, all glaring at him with a desire to kill.

"You picked a really bad time, boys."

* * *

Not a word had been spoken between Phantom Ganon and Malon since their previous conversation. Phantom Ganon had not moved from his position at the window, keeping himself focused on the well. Malon was trying to get back to sleep, but found no matter how hard she tried sleep wouldn't come. Sighing, Malon decided to try talking to the phantom again. 

"You never told me who your master was."

Phantom Ganon looked at her, hesitating at first before answering. "He was a great man with great ambitions. He is destined to rule over all one day."

"Who?"

"The great Lord Ganondorf." Phantom Ganon's voice was filled with pride as he spoke. He then noticed that Malon's face had turned into one of shock. "I take it you've heard of him?"

Had she heard of him? Who hadn't heard of Ganondorf, the King of Evil, the man who almost took over Hyrule and plunged the land into darkness? "Yes, yes I have heard of him."

"How is this possible? I was told that the princess Zelda had erased him from history."

"She did but…we didn't forget." Malon remembered back to that day. How confused she had been waking up a child again. "It was like waking up from a dream…or a nightmare. Some people don't remember anything, some can recall it vividly, but mostly everyone can only remember bits and pieces, but the memories they do have are usually the worst." Malon could only recall a little bit herself. She could remember how Ingo had treated her and the horses and the day Link rescued her. Ingo remembered that too and to this day they were still a little uncomfortable around each other. But the clearest memory she had was the day Ganondorf himself came to the ranch to take it away from her father and put Ingo in charge. She had been only thirteen, but even she could feel the evil aura that seemed to radiate from this man. She still had nightmares about it sometimes.

"How could you work for such an evil man?" Malon asked, anger in her voice.

"I thought I explained the nature of a Phantom to you. I have no choice in the matter."

"Everyone has a choice in what they do with their lives! You can't just say you don't!

"It is the truth. Serving Lord Ganondorf is the only purpose I have, and I must fulfill it."

"Couldn't you find a new purpose in life?"

"That. Is. Impossible." Phantom Ganon was quickly getting annoyed with all these questions.

"Why?"

"Because I was created with one purpose and one purpose only! If I do not complete that purpose I am nothing! Worthless! Do you understand!" Phantom Ganon walked over to the bed where Malon sat, bending down so that they were face to face. "Serving Lord Ganondorf is the only meaning my existence has! If he wanted me to guard a temple, I would do it. If he wanted me to destroy this town, I would do it. If he wanted me to kill you…I would do it." Phantom Ganon stood back up. "This conversation is over."

Malon was shaking as the phantom made his back to the window. Even though she knew it was a bad idea, and that it may only serve to angry him more, Malon spoke again. "So you really hate us that much?"

Phantom Ganon didn't move. "I never said I hated you."

"But…"

"I am a phantom. We are not supposed to get emotionally involved in anything. Just because I would destroy you does not mean I would feel anything about it. I feel nothing for you or your Hyrule. I neither hate nor care for anything."

"You sure seemed to get pretty emotional a moment ago."

Phantom Ganon did not reply, instead trying to focus his thoughts on the well. But for the first time in a long time found that he just could not concentrate.

* * *

"Alright I'm back! So did…oh." The poe looked over to see Dark Link sitting against the wall, his hand going over his sword. "Have fun while I was gone? 

Dark Link said nothing, simply shooting the ghost an angry glare as he got off the floor.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I found something to solve our problems. Here." The poe snapped his fingers, and a chest materialized in front of Dark Link. "Open it."

Cautiously, Dark Link unlocked the chest and opened it. Inside was a strange looking device with what looked like an arrow head attached to a chain. Picking it up he noticed what looked like some kind of trigger mechanism.

"That my friend it what is called a hookshot. It is a spring loaded device designed to shoot that chain out, attach to a wall, and drag the holder to the spot. It should suit our need fine. Link actually used to use this, but has since exchanged it for a longer version."

Dark Link examined the device, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"What's a matter boy? Hookshot envy?"

"Shut up." Dark Link steeped onto the switch and aimed the hookshot, pulling the trigger and sending it towards the crystal, hitting it straight on and retracting. The crystal glowed brightly and the bars in front of the door opened. Taking no chances, Dark Link rushed thorough the door before it had a chance to close.

"HA HA! We did it!" The poe laughed.

They were in a familiar looking room. It was large and in the center was a pedestal with a hole in the center, a perfect fit for the medallion.

"Hurry up and put it back boy! What are you waiting for!"

Dark Link walked over to the pedestal and took out the medallion. He looked at it his hand before turning back to the poe.

"No."

The poe stopped laughing to himself and his voice became angry. "What do you mean no?

"I mean I want answers! Like why the hell do you want the Hero dead so badly?"

"I told you I have my reasons."

"And why do you need me to put this medallion back so badly? How does that help you?"

"I need you alive to help me kill Link! Now just put the medallion…"

"Stop avoiding the questions! This whole thing reeks of …aaahh!" Dark Link collapsed against the pedestal as a familiar pain racked his body.

The poe floated over to the shadow, his voice deadly serious. "You feel that boy? That pain is only going to get worse and worse over the next few hours and eventually it's going to get to be too much for your body to take. So I suggest you either put that medallion back or you can finally get your revenge on Ganondorf when you see him in HELL!"

Dark Link struggled to get his body back under control, the pain made it very difficult to concentrate. Summing all his willpower, he forced his arm with the medallion to move it over the pedestal, and then jam the thing back into place. Almost as soon as the medallion touched the pedestal, the pain stopped.

Breathing heavily, Dark Link backed up from the pedestal to look at the poe, who seemed to be giggling a lot more so than usual. Looking back at the pedestal Dark Link could see what look like purple sparks coming out of the medallion.

"Thank you Dark Link. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Dark Link turned to say something but was stopped as a purple lighting bolt shot out of the medallion and hit him right in the chest, sending waves of pain through his body. Dark Links body was raised into the air, and he could as if something was being drained out of him. It stopped after a minute and Dark Link fell to the floor, feeling weaker than he had ever felt before.

But the medallion wasn't finished yet. It shot out another lighting bolt, only this one was aimed at the poe, and he didn't seem to be in any pain at all.

"Yes…that feels good…" The lighting traveled all over the poe's body, which Dark Link noticed had begun to change shape. He was growing larger and taking another form altogether. His arms grew more muscular and his hands seem to rip off of his wrists and float in midair. The rags he had worn as a poe disappeared and underneath was revealed a purple chest. Atop it all was a stalk with one large red eye attached, surrounded with flaps of skin, making it look like some kind of strange flower.

"Oh it feels good to be free of that body. How are you feeling Dark Link?" The creature turned to the shadow, looming over him. "I'm sorry but I sort of fibbed a bit about the medallion. You were going to die whether you put it back or not. Lucky for me though you decided to put it back."

Dark Link looked up at the creature, finding it difficult to lift his head as he did so. "What the hell are you?"

"Oh that's right, we never formally introduced ourselves! I am Bongo-Bongo, Master of the Dead."

"You used me…"

"Hmm, yes, yes I did. It was a brilliant plan I must say. I mean, I couldn't touch the medallion or put it back, because even if I did the medallion needs the life force of someone in order to unlock my power!"

Dark Link summoned up his remaining strength to rise to his feet, drawing his sword in the process. He knew his chances against the still growing Bongo-Bongo where slim, but he wasn't about to let this bastard get away with what he had done.

"So then I thought, 'I'll just use Dark Link! He's already in the Shadow World so it will be easy to use him!' But then I realized, 'But wait! Shadows can't use magic! How will he get past the barrier…? I know! I'll have him use Phantom Ganon!" I had originally planned on using Phantom Ganon from the start, but as he was a ghost with no life force it would have been rather pointless wouldn't it?"

Dark Link charged forward with his sword drawn and slashed at Bong-Bongo, but in his weakened state Bongo-Bongo easily dodged the attack.

"And the timing couldn't be better! With Zelda and Link in Termina there will be no one to stop me from destroying Hyrule! And of course that damned Impa follows her princess everywhere so she's out of the picture. I really couldn't have asked for everything to go so well! Are you listening?" Bongo-Bongo moved over to Dark Link, who had collapsed to the floor, his sword lying next to him. "I still have some more gloating to do."

Bongo-Bongo's words fell on deaf ears. Dark Link could barely keep his eyes open, and the only thing he could hear at this point was the beating of his own heart.

_Bu-bumb_

_Bu-bumb_

_Bu...bumb_

_Bu...bumb_

_Bu..._

And that was it. Dark Link eyes closed as the last of his life force left his body. Bongo-Bongo looked over him one last time.

"Pity, I kind of liked him." Bongo-Bongo disappeared from the room, leaving the lifeless corpse of Dark Link at the bottom of the well.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello. One again I'd like to thank Inimitable for beta reading this.

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been at least two hours since Dark Link had ventured into the well and there had yet to be any sign of him. Phantom Ganon was growing concerned; if something happened to the shadow their plans would be hindered greatly. Even though Phantom Ganon knew he was quite powerful, he was also a realist. Link had already managed to beat him once and it was possible he could do it again. His second concern had to do with the ghost. So far he had only given half-answers for his actions and had been acting suspiciously for quite some time. After Dark Link completed his errand he and the ghost would need to have a talk.

Some time after Dark Link had ventured into the well a guard came to replace his comrade. Hopefully Dark Link would be able to get by him without detection. Phantom Ganon turned his gaze towards the windmill, watching as it slowly turned in the moonlight.

That's when he felt it. A feeling of something powerful coming, a feeling he could remember feeling whenever he was in Lord Ganondorf's presence. Something was definitely coming, and whatever it was, it was strong.

* * *

The guard strained to keep his eyes open as he leaned against his spear. In his opinion, it was way too late, or way too early, to be guarding a well.

"When I signed up with the Hylian Guard, I thought I'd be defending the princess or something important, not some dull little village well!" The guard grumbled to himself, wallowing in his self-pity. "There aren't even any cute village girls around here! Well, except for Ms. Anju, but I'm not sure I'd want to deal with that family of hers…"

His eyelids had almost closed when a rumbling noise jostled him awake. Getting himself straitened out, he made his way slowly to what he perceived to be the source of the noise: the well. As he peered down into its dark depths, he could make out a faint red glow at the bottom which seemed to be getting brighter.

"By the goddesses..."

Suddenly, the entire village of Kakariko was awakened as an explosion destroyed the well that had kept the evil at bay for so long.

* * *

"Stay Back!" Phantom Ganon yelled, backing away quickly from the window. Malon jumped further onto her bed as one of the stones that made up the well came crashing though the window, sending shards of glass flying through the air on landing on the wooden floor with a large crash.

Malon slowly climbed off the bed and walked closer to the large stone, which had caused the wooden floorboards underneath to crack a bit. Turning around she joined the phantom at the window and saw one of the most shocking things she had ever seen. Kakariko village was noticeable different from the last time she had seen it. The night sky, which she was sure was clear before, was now blocked out by clouds that seemed to bath the entire village in a strange, purple glow. Where the well once stood there was now a blackened hole and the stones that made once up the well where now scattered far and wide as if something had blown them apart. Malon prayed silently that no-one had been hurt by them. The most startling thing however stood above the wells former resting place. A large, swirling mass of purple fog floated in the air that seemed to be taking some sort of form. Malon shivered; did the air just get colder?

"Stay here. Keep the door locked." Phantom Ganon turned away from Malon and headed out the door. Malon needed no further encouragement, locking the door as soon as the phantom had left the room.

"What in Hyrule is happening out there?"

* * *

By this time most of Kakariko had gotten out of their beds to witness the display. Men, women, even children stood outside their doors staring at the strange gas hovering above the village.

In the center of the gas cloud a small red glow formed. It was very faint to begin with, almost unnoticeable, but soon enough it grew brighter. The purple gas slowly began to change, forming around the glow and taking a noticeable shape. When the glow became bright enough for all to see, that's when it happened. The gas let out a horrible shriek as something began to from within the gas, a skeleton. Bones formed and with them muscles too grew. The people watched, horrified, as the being before them writhed and moaned, the cracking of bone and the sound of flesh melding itself to a body filling the air. As soon as it had started it was over, and before the people of Kakariko Village, floating two stories up in the air, was the spirit of the well, Bongo-Bongo.

He was huge, at least as tall as the windmill and wider than a house. His disembodied hands where big enough to hold a man and looked strong enough to crush one too. Strangely enough, he looked as though he was hanging from a ceiling, but as one looked up you saw that he was attached to nothing, and his waist seemed to disappear into nothingness. The most terrifying thing however was his eye, that large, unblinking eye that glowed an unnatural red and seemed to stare into your very soul.

The entire village was quite, save for the occasional scream and the sound of the lone person running away but aside from that, no one could take their eyes off the events unfolding before them. Slowly, Bongo- Bongo raised his hands into the air, and with the collective gasp of the villagers brought them down, and a loud boom was heard, as if he had brought them down onto an invisible drum. The air was soon filled with the beats of the unearthly drum as the spirit continued to play. It was not long after the music began that the air also began to fill with screams.

* * *

"What the hell is going on out there!" Capitan Sarvon of the Kakariko Guard yelled out as struggled to put his armor on quickly. Already in his late forties, he had taken this position looking forward to a more relaxed lifestyle until he could retire. Mysterious explosions in the middle of the night were the last thing he was hoping for.

"Sir! You should come out and take a look at this!" A guard yelled from outside his room.

"I'm coming already!" He shouted back as he fitted on the last of his armor, similar in design to the normal guards wear but adorned with the Royal families symbol on the front, signifying his position. He grabbed his spear and ran out the door, joining his men outside. "Now what exactly is the situa…?" He was struck deaf at the sight of Bongo-Bongo above him, beating away on his invisible drum. This was definitely not what he had signed up for.

"Capitan look!" One of the guards directed the Capitan's view downward, and showed him something he hadn't seen in all his years of service. Redeads where clawing their way out of the ground and walking about the town, attacking the villagers around them, people where running for their lives as the undead creatures began to storm the town. It was pure chaos.

"Sir what are our orders?" The yelling of one of his men broke him out of his trance, kicking into motion years of experience."

"Our first priority is the safety of the townspeople they need to be evacuated immediately! Get as many as you can out of the village and as far away from this place as possible! Woman and children are our main focus, but try to save everyone you can! You!" He pointed to one of the guards. "Take a horse and ride to Hyrule castle at once, tell them the situation and to send reinforcements immediately! Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Right then, move out!"

* * *

Phantom Ganon stepped out of the inn and into the chaos outside. Around him he saw people running for their lives, guards fighting against the ever-growing undead hoards trying to protect the public, redeads pounding on the doors and windows of homes trying to get at the occupants who had locked themselves inside, but they were of no concern to him. He had something much bigger to address.

He walked through the town, passing by the redeads who paid him little attention, seeing him as just another member of the undead. As he approached Bongo-Bongo he took to the air, floating right in front if the spirits red eye. Upon seeing him, Bongo-Bongo ceased playing.

"Ah Phantom Ganon, pleasure seeing you again." He spoke. Of course how he spoke without a visible mouth was anyone's guess.

"Bongo-Bongo. Lord Ganondorf spoke of you before; I should have realized it was you behind all this."

The ghost let out a chuckle. "Now don't feel too bad, you phantoms aren't exactly known for your thinking abilities."

If Phantom Ganon felt anything from the remark, he didn't show it. "Where is Dark Link?"

"Oh him? He's dead. Poor fool couldn't recognize a trap even when it was laid out in front of him."

"You planned this from the beginning." It was not a question, the phantom spoke only fact.

"Yes, and I must say that it is so good be free from that accursed well and not having that pathetic Ganondorf holding back my power! Old fool was always afraid of me."

"Lord Ganondorf would _never_ cower before a creature such as you." The phantom spoke with venom in his voice and his eyes glowed a brighter shade of red.

"That's where you're… oh, excuse me for a moment." Bongo-Bongo turned his attention to a horseman trying to escape through the village gates. Raising his hands again he beat a different tune on his drums, one that called forth walls of fire at the exits of Kakariko trapping everyone inside. The sounds of screaming grew. "That's better, now then back to our conversation. We shouldn't be focusing on what's been done, we should focus on what we can do! Two temple guardians together could take Hyrule by storm! Join me in my campaign to claim this land for the dead and I could make you greater than your former master!"

"You have betrayed my trust, led a comrade to his death, and worst of all you insult my Lord Ganondorf." Phantom Ganon raised his arm in to the air summoning his spear to him once again. "I cannot allow this to pass."

"Hmph. Very well then." The spirit shrugged his shoulders and raised his arms to play the drums again. It was then that Phantom Ganon noticed something odd. One of the hands was missing.

Phantom Ganon turned around just in time to see the disembodied hand as it slammed into him, sending him strait for the ground. He felt the pain of the impact shooting through his body when he landed but knew it was nothing. He was Ganondorf's phantom. He could take more than a few blows.

Before he had a chance to get back on his feet the arms of a least a dozen redeads emerged from the ground, latching on to him and holding him down. The mindless zombies clearly were not going to ignore him anymore. The redeads slowly pulled their way to the surface, keeping a firm grip against the struggling phantom. Phantom Ganon wrestled against the zombies, feeling several of them taking bites into his body. This was not how it was going to end! He refused to die this way!

"Let…Me…GO!" The phantom wrenched his right arm away from the hoard, charging a energy ball in his hand and using it to kill the redeads currently latched on to his left, disintegrating them in the blast. With his arms free he was able to beat away some of the remaining undead and take off once more into the air, breaking free from the rest of the undead hands.

Phantom Ganon hovered above the spot of the former well, eyeing Bongo-Bongo. The purple ghost had changed positions while he was down, moving towards the other side of the village. Phantom Ganon called forth his spear once again, assessing the situation as the deadly weapon appeared in his hands

He had clearly underestimated Bongo-Bongo strength. His ability to summon the undead is a powerful asset, but the guards and villagers should provide enough of a distraction for them to not be a huge concern. It would be wise for him to avoid staying on the ground for too long. That left the ghosts hands. They were fast, but he was confident he could avoid them now that he knew what they were capable of. All he had to do know was find a weak spot. The eye seemed like an obvious choice, he would have to focus his attacks on it.

It was Bongo-Bongo who made the first move. The hands shot forward, forming fists and they aimed for Phantom Ganon. Phantom Ganon flew forward, spear extended, prepared to hit his target dead on. The first fist approached him quickly but he dodged it easily. The second one was trickery, as it got closer to him it shot down under him, turning around behind him at surprising speed in an attempt to grab him. The phantom was prepared this time however, and prepared another magical attack, releasing it and hitting the hand dead on when it grew closer, leaving the hand seemingly paralyzed. Phantom Ganon now had a clear shot at the undefended eye. He picked up speed and flew at the ghost, his spear aimed directly at the glowing target. Just as his spear was about to make contact however, Bongo-Bongo completely vanished.

Phantom Ganon stopped in midair, taken completely by surprise by Bongo-Bongo's sudden disappearance. His eyes darted around, trying to find some clue as to were he would appear, but all he saw was thin air.

"Heh heh heh…what's wrong, phantom? Having a little trouble?" The mocking words of Bongo-Bongo traveled through the air, but Phantom Ganon couldn't pinpoint their location. It seemed like they were coming from all around him. "I'm much more powerful than you think I am. If I don't want you to hit me…" Phantom Ganon suddenly felt his body being crushed as the hand of Bongo-Bongo appeared behind him and grabbed him before he could react. "Then you can't hit me."

With a flick of his large hand Phantom Ganon was thrown through the air directly at the former home of Impa. Wood splintered as he crashed through the roof, hitting the floor with a sickening thud. From he place on the floor he could see Bongo-Bongo materialize above the home through the hole he had made in the ceiling. Somehow, over the screams of the townspeople, he could also hear him laughing at him.

The phantom slowly got to his feet, using his spear to help prop himself up. He could not keep this up forever, he had to think of something fast or he was done for.

A small whimpering noise caught his attention. Turning his head he saw a family huddled together in the corner. A mother holding onto her two little girls, no older than ten, all of them terrified of the skull-faced monster that had invaded their home. In front of them stood the father, holding a pitchfork in his shaking hands pointing it towards the phantom, ready to defend his family to the death.

"S-stay back!" He shouted raising the pitchfork higher. "I'm warning you!"

The phantom let out a sigh. "I don't have time for this." Turning away from the cowering family he hovered into the air and exited through the hole he had left. As he made his way back into the air a particular scream caught his attention. It was like the all the others that filled the air except this one sounded…familiar.

* * *

Malon had been watching the battle with great interest, knowing that the outcome would decide the fate of Kakariko and perhaps all of Hyrule. As much as she was angry at the phantom for kidnapping her she knew that he was perhaps the only hope this village had. Link wasn't coming to save them this time.

She watched as Phantom Ganon struggled to avoid the disembodied hands that that…creature was using. As her eyes followed the movement, her thoughts turned towards Dark Link. Where was he? Had something happened to him down in the well? She knew that she probably shouldn't worry too much, for all Malon knew he was the cause of all this.

A loud banging on the door broke her thoughts and sent her almost jumping into the air.

She looked at the door fearfully holding back a scream. Something was trying to get in.

"Hello! Is anyone in there? Answer me!" The voice of a young called from the other side followed by more banging. Malon let out a sigh of relief, it was just a man. Running over to the door Malon answered the voice.

"Yes, yes I'm in here. Who are you?"

"Oh thank the goddesses! I'm one of the town guards, we're supposed to be evacuating the town and getting everyone to safety!"

Malon thanked the goddesses for answering her prayers and unlocked the door. On the other side stood a guard, covered in nicks and cuts and wielding a spear looking back at her with a relieved expression.

"Just you then? Come on we need to be quick, there's redeads everywhere!" The guard didn't see the hands reaching out from behind him, but Malon did. Before she even had a chance to scream, the undead hands of a redead latched on to the mans armor, pulling him towards the redead as the creature sank its jaws onto his neck.

Malon let loose the scream she had been holding back before as the redead ripped out a large portion of flesh from the young man's neck, blood pouring out from the wound like a river. Through some miracle he was able to break free from the redead grip and stumble into Malon's room, closing the door before the creature was able to follow.

The guard leaned against the door and began sliding down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood against the door. He sat down in front of the door, his hand pressed up against his wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow.

"I'm s-sorry miss…" he sputtered out. "I…I led them r-right to you…"

"Don't be like that. You…you were simply trying to help…" Malon walked over to his side and brought herself to look at his injury. The redead had ripped out a large chunk of his neck and there was a lot of blood. Malon had no idea if _anyone_ could survive an injury like this. Maybe if they got a red potion in time but she didn't have anything like that. Taking off the handkerchief she always wore around her neck she tried to tie it around the guard's neck to stem the blood flow. It was in vain Malon realized as the yellow handkerchief turned red with blood.

Loud pounding on the door reminded them of the threat of the redead still outside. The guard summoned up his quickly dwindling strength to push his spear in Malon's direction.

"Take it…It won't be doing me any good now…"

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." Malon said, trying to calm the fear in her voice.

The guard shook his head. "I'm done for. You need to protect yourself." He pushed the spear into Malon hands, his arms falling limp as she took it.

"But what about…" Malon voice was caught in her throat as she looked into the young mans eyes. They looked so cold and vacant. "Sir? Sir say something!" Malon beat her fist against his chest trying to get him to respond but she knew it was too late. He was dead.

Tears streamed down Malon's face as she let loose a sob. Why was this happening? She never wanted any part of this! She was just a ranch girl; she couldn't handle something like this!

The sound of splintering wood brought Malon back to reality, as she saw the door begin to form a crack. It wouldn't be much longer before it made its way in. Malon wiped the tears from her eyes. No, she wouldn't allow herself to fall apart! She would survive this!

Malon stood straight and lifted the spear, which suddenly felt very heavy, to her side. The redead's hand smashed through the door and Malon could see its face through it had made.

"Goddesses protect me."

Finally the creature burst through, stepping over the splintered wood and making its way towards her. Malon held the spear with both hands and pointed it at the creature, but it just kept shuffling towards her with horrible slow steps. Malon knew it was now or never, and silently prayed to the Goddesses once more before charging.

A million thoughts where running through her head as she moved forward. She thought of her mother and the time they had spent together before she passed on, she thought of her father and Mr. Ingo and how they had raised her, she thought of her best friend the fairy boy, she also thought of how she may never see them again.

Malon closed her eyes tight as she ran towards the redead, afraid of what might happen. Malon heard a thumping noise and the sound of flesh being pierced. A jolt ran through her arms and she knew the spear had imbedded itself in something. Slowly she opened her eyes, wondering if it would be the last thing she did.

It was a miracle.

Somehow, whether by chance or the will of the Goddesses, the spear ad gone through the creatures eye socket and pierced its brain, leaving the redead standing there twitching slightly. Malon pulled back, the spear following her, exiting the redead's head with a forceful tug. The creature fell forward, just missing Malon. She held back the urge to vomit, instead thanking the Goddesses for giving her strength.

It wasn't over for her yet though. As soon as she looked back at the door she saw four more of those things entering the room, all with the same empty look in their eyes. Malon breath stopped. This was it. She was going to die.

Before she had a chance to give up however a ball of light shot out from behind her, hitting the group of redeads disintegrating them on the spot. Malon turned around and saw Phantom Ganon floating outside the window, his hand pointing towards were the redeads once stood.

"I told you to keep the door locked." He said simply.

Malon could have yelled for joy right then and there. She never thought she would be so relieved to him again.

"You just saved my life…I…I…" Malon tried to get the words out to thank him, but something held her back. This was his fault wasn't it? He deserved nothing from her! "But…he wasn't all that bad" Malon thought, remembering their conversation from before.

"Come, it is not safe for you to stay here." Phantom Ganon reached through the window for Malon hand. Taking it he helped her step outside and, holding her with one arm, floated down to the ground. Malon looked at her new surrounding, she had thought things were bad in there, but they were magnified outside. It was a war zone, guards fighting against the undead, trying to keep the townspeople safe, people everywhere running and screaming, groups of redeads surrounding and…eating individuals, and that creature floating above it all staring down with that large red eye of his. Malon believed that if it had a mouth, it would have been smiling.

Out of the corner of her eye Malon saw them. The little boy she had asked for help from before with his mother. Both were backed up against the wall of a house and surrounded by redeads with no way out. The boy was crying as his mother held him behind her. Malon turned back towards the phantom.

"We have to help them!" She pleaded

Phantom Ganon looked down at her, answering in a genuinely confused tone.

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? They're fellow Hylians we can't just leave them!"

"I must disagree. I can see nothing beneficial to be gained by helping them either now or in the future."

Malon stared at the phantom with shock on her face. He was completely serious.

"I…I can't believe this! I can't stand here and do nothing!" Malon turned away from the phantom to run but he grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"I do not believe that is a good idea."

Malon turned around shooting an angry glare back at him.

"What the hell do you know? You're nothing but a soulless monster!"

Phantom Ganon hand loosened with that remark, enough for Malon to escape his grasp and run off but not before giving him one more angry stare. He had been told he was a soulless monster many time before and he had never minded. After all, that's what he _was_, but for some reason when said by her it…unnerved him.

He watched as Malon ran over to the crowd of redeads yelling at them, trying to get there attention in an attempt to lure them away from the boy and his mother. Why did she risk her life for them? It didn't make sense. Then again he was just a phantom, an imitation of a person. Perhaps this was something he couldn't understand.

He continued to watch as half of the redead turned their attention towards Malon and changed direction for her. _"She's going to get herself killed!"_ he thought. Gripping his spear he flew towards the crowd of undead, launching a magic ball at the group to thin their ranks. Landing in the middle of them, he used his spear to cut down the whole lot of them, slicing through the dead flesh with ease. After all of tem lay dead, he looked back at Malon, who carried a surprised look on her face. He began to walk towards her when he felt something grabbing on to his leg. Ready to strike at whatever was attacking him he looked down only to find that the boy was hugging him.

"Andrew! Let go of that thing right now!" His mother practically screamed.

'But mom it's the skull mask man from before! He saved us!" The boy yelled back, not letting go to the uncomfortable Phantom Ganon who was not used to such displays of affection.

Slowly realization dawned on the woman's face and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I…I thought you were…"

Malon walked over to the group, getting there attention. "More of those things are coming, we need to get out of here." Sure enough, several redeads had already spotted them and were making there way towards them.

"I will get you to a safer location, hold on to me." Phantom Ganon said to Malon.

"We need to bring them too." She said back, gesturing to the mother and son.

Phantom Ganon regarded them for a moment and decided it would be the easiest way to end this discussion.

"Alright, everyone hold on." The phantom took both women in his arms and floated into the air with Andrew holding on to his leg.

* * *

During all the fighting, deep underground in the caverns that ran under Kakariko well, the body of Dark Link lay. The room it rested in was completely devoid of light, save for a pink glow coming from inside a bottle Dark Link had tied to his belt.

With a bust of energy the pink fairy inside forced the top off the bottle, flying free into the air and looking down at the dead body lying on the ground.

"Ohhh! What should I do? I'm really not supposed to use my powers on someone with such darkness in their heart...but it would be terrible if that Bongo-Bongo killed all those people…and he is kind of cute…" Coming to her decision, the fairy began to fly around Dark Link releasing its life-restoring magic upon him. A moment later air flowed back into his lungs and his heart once again began to pump his dark blood.

"Gaaa!" Dark Link sat up with a yell, his head darting from left to right trying to get a grip on things. He stopped when a little pink thing flew in front of this face. It looked like a little woman, but was glowing pink and had a pair of wings on its back. "Who the hell are you?"

The little fairy gave him a pout. "That not a very nice way to act towards the person who saved your life!"

"Save my life?"

"Yes! My name is Kara and I'm a pink fairy. You took me away from those awful bandits remember? I was with you when that horrible creature killed you and I used my magic to bring you back to life. Remember?"

Dark Link put a hand to his head as the pieces fell back into place. He remembered going into the well, getting past some traps, and then…crap.

"Where's Bongo-Bongo?" Dark Link demanded, getting back to his feet and picking up his sword.

"He headed out of the well to wreak horrible pain on the people above us. You're going to stop him right? I can't stand the thought off all this death!"

Dark Link looked towards the exit for the room. Oh he was definitely going to stop Bongo-Bongo. "You can count on it."

"Hooray! I wish you the best of luck!" The fairy cheered, blowing Dark Link a kiss.

"Uh, thanks." Dark Link turned to leave but looked back at the fairy. "You coming?"

"I'm afraid not. We pink fairies can only use life restoring magic once before we have to recharge at a fairies fountain, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be much use. Bye!" The fairy flew in an upward spiral, getting smaller before it completely vanished.

"Hmm." Dark Link turned back to the door and left the room. It was time for him a take a little revenge.

* * *

Dark Link finally climbed his way out of the blackened hole that was once the well. Pulling himself out he quickly got to his feet, taking the time to slice the head off a redead that happened to be nearby.

Looking around he could tell that Bongo-Bongo had really been getting to work. It looked like most of the town have sealed themselves up in their home while the rest where left to fend for themselves outside. Above it all he could see Bongo-Bongo floating, causing him to grip his sword tighter. That bastard was going to pay.

Looking down at his left he saw an old man lying on his back, his face white as a sheet.

"That thing was going to kill me…" The old man said; referring to the redead Dark Link had just killed.

Dark Link just ignored the man and ran off towards his prey.

* * *

Phantom Ganon, Malon, Andrew and his Mother all floated above the ground, making their way over the redeads and eventually crossing over the wall of fire blocking the exit. Landing softly on the ground he let everyone off, except the mother who seemed to be unconscious.

"I think she fainted." Malon said.

"Mom?"

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine." Malon said reassuringly, patting the boy on the head. Looking back up at the phantom she asked "So what now?"

"I'm going to kill Bongo-Bongo. He is too much of a threat to my plans and makes a mockery of all Lord Ganondorf wanted to achieve."

Malon felt like saying something but decided against it, at least he was going to try and stop that thing. "Good luck."

Phantom Ganon simply nodded and took once more into the air. It was time to put an end to this. Flying towards Bongo-Bongo he noticed something odd. Behind Bongo-Bongo, making his way towards the red building with the blue roof was someone who looked very much like Dark Link.

* * *

Dark Link was angry. Very angry.

Bongo-Bongo had used him, something that Dark Link swore he would never let anyone do again, not after what Ganondorf did to him.

Dark Link looked up at Bongo-Bongo. Luckily the ghost hadn't noticed him yet and was still facing the other way. Shifting into his shadow form, Dark Link traveled up the wall of the tallest building of Kakariko and solidifying on the roof, leaving him just about eye level with his target.

Dark Link gripped his sword. So Bongo-Bongo thought he was just stepping stone? A pawn to use in his little game? Well, we'll see what he thinks after he was through with him. "Hey Bongo-Bongo!"

The purple ghost turned around at the sound of his name, and was greeted by the sight of Dark Link jumping off the roofing and slashing his eye with his sword.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bongo-Bongo let out a terrible screech clutching at his eye with both hands, his body twisted and writhed in the air in agony. Dark Link rolled on the ground, feeling a sense of satisfaction he hadn't felt since…ever.

Bongo-Bongo moved his hands away slowly. The wound had closed up but his eye seemed to glow noticeable dimmer than it had a few seconds ago. "You… You're alive?"

"Yeah, did you miss me?"

The ghost let out an angry roar and sent both his hands slamming to the ground in an attempt to crush Dark Link, but he avoided him by shifting to his shadow-form and escaping somewhere in the dark. Bongo-Bongo continued to slam his fists into the ground in frustration and anger even when he realized he was gone.

Dark Link took solid form behind a nearby building, out of the ghost's line of sight. A moment after he appeared there a familiar voice greeted him.

"Where have you been?" Phantom Ganon asked, floating down next to Dark Link.

"Dead. How have things been up here?"

"Not good. I had been unable to pierce Bongo-Bongo's defenses and I was also…distracted by some things."

"And Mal-the ranch girl?"

"She is safe."

Dark Link let out a sigh of relief, although he would never admit to it.

Above them, Bongo-Bongo was fuming. "You think you can beat me? Two poor imitations? I'll show you who's in charge here!" Bongo-Bongo began to beat a wild tune on his drums, and soon every redead in the village stopped whatever it was doing as they got new orders.

"We should probably get moving. It would seem we have a new problem to deal with" Phantom Ganon pointed out, noticing that every redead in the area seemed to be converging on their location. Dark Link let out a few colorful swear words and took off in shadow form once again while Phantom Ganon took to the air.

As soon as Dark Link changed back on one of Kakariko's roof tops he found himself having to dodge the hand of Bongo-Bongo once again. He jumped out of the way just as the hand came smashing down, leaving a large hole in the roof.

"You can't avoid me forever!" Bongo-Bongo screamed as he once again tried to crush Dark Link as he jumped off the rooftop and back to the ground. The angry ghost kept smashing away at the ground, until a burst of light and searing pain caused him to stop clutch at his eye once again. Moving his hand away he saw Phantom Ganon floating a little ways away from him, already charging up another energy ball.

* * *

Capitan Sarvon was having his own problems at the moment. His men couldn't keep up the fight forever, and those damned monsters just kept coming. A while ago he had been informed that a wall of fire blocked the exits of Kakariko Village, leaving them trapped with little hope of escape.

It had taken some effort but by some miracle they were able to keep the creatures at bay long enough for most of the civilians to board themselves up in their homes. All that they could do now is keep fighting until held arrived.

"Sir, what do you make of them?" A guard asked him referring to the two people who seemed to be fighting against the creature above them.

"I don't know who they are but if they stand any chance against that thing then I say they have my blessing!" The Capitan replied as he drove his weapon through another redead. "We'll let them take care of that thing, lets focus our attentions on what down here!"

The guard nodded and went back to fighting. Looking up, Capitan Sarvon regarded the two people waging war on that purple monster.

"Thank the Goddesses their on our side."

* * *

Dark Link swore, that damn ghost had disappeared on him! Completely vanished! Slicing his way through redeads, Dark Link tried to find some clue as to where the creature had gone.

"Keep your eyes open shadow! He can appear at any moment!" Phantom Ganon shouted out. Then, as if to back up his claim, the hand of Bongo-Bongo reappeared behind him and grabbed him once again, trapping the phantom in is clutches.

"Shit!" Dark Link realized he was at a huge disadvantage right now as his head darted left and right, trying to avoid the same fate as the phantom. As much as he would have liked to take shadow form right now, he knew it would be a bad idea. He had already used it several times in a row, and using it over and over could really drain his strength. He already felt a little tired from using it so much.

That's when he felt it, something behind it. Before he could jump out of the way the hand of Bongo-Bongo clasped around him, trapping him in his clutches and raising him into the air. Dark Link struggled to no avail, his right arm which held his sword was trapped. He could move hi left a little bit but…wait, what was he feeling attached to his belt?

Bongo–Bongo entire form reappeared above Kakariko once more. Slowly Dark Link was brought up until he was at right in front of Bongo-Bongo's eye. The glowing monstrosity was not looking well, purple ooze seemed to be leaking out from various wounds on its surface and Dark Link figured it wasn't made to take much damage.

"I have to admit, you're more resourceful than I had anticipated." The ghost said, his red eye entirely focused on Dark Link. "But really, what exactly where you hoping to accomplish?

"If I can just get my left arm free…" Dark Link thought to himself, still struggling against the large hands grip.

"You're nothing but a two-bit copy of the Hero of Time! Did you really think you had a chance?" The look of rage that crossed Dark Links face at that moment would have caused a lesser man to back off, but all it seemed to do to Bongo-Bongo was amuse him. "You don't even have the lens of truth! All you have is that sword of yours and that sour disposition. Just what do you think you can accomplish?"

Dark Link said nothing, instead answering him by getting his left arm free and revealing the very device Bongo-Bongo had given him: the hookshot. Before Bongo-Bongo realized what just happened, the shadow aimed and fired directly at the center of his large eye. The hookshot chain shot forward and imbedded itself deep within the ghost, sending a wave of agony through him.

Bongo-Bongo screamed in torment, grip on Dark Link loosening enough to allow the hookshot to retract and pull Dark Link towards the ghost's eye. Wasting no time, Dark Link drove his sword all the way to the hilt into the red mass, gaining another cry of agony from Bongo-Bongo, but Dark Link wasn't done there. Letting go of the hookshot he formed a fist and drove his left hand into the eye, ripping out a chunk of flesh causing red and purple liquid to pour from the wound.

Bongo-Bongo writhed in agony, his hands twisting and contorting in the air. The eye began to twitch widely, and Dark Link decided it would be a good idea to make his escape. Using his foot for leverage he pulled his sword out of the ghost and jumped back, leaving the hookshot still embedded in the creature. It was only when Dark Link began falling that he realized he might have made a slight error, remembering that he was several stories up. Looking at the ground coming up quickly, he wondered if he had made a mistake.

"Oh well." He thought, listening to Bongo-Bongo's screams of agony. "At least that bastards not laughing anymore."

Dark Link came to a sudden stop, but it wasn't because of the ground. Looking up he saw that he was now in the arms of Phantom Ganon, who had caught him in mid-air.

"How are you?" The phantom asked.

"Fine, now put me down before anyone sees us."

* * *

The screams of Bongo-Bongo could be heard by the entire village, prompting some residents to open their doors a crack or so to see what had happened. Those that did would have seen a strange sight. Bongo-Bongo was flailing widely in the air, bits and pieces of his flesh was dropping off him and bursting into flames, disintegrating before they the ground. All of the sudden the screaming stopped, and Bongo-Bongo remained perfectly still in the air. In a flash, his entire body was encased in blue fire, and the evil spirit from beneath the well evaporated into the sky.

What happened next would be described as miraculous by the villager. The purple clouds disappeared along with their master, revealing the night sky with just a little bit of red, signifying the rising of the sun behind Death Mountain. As soon as the sunrise hit the reads, all the evil creatures burst into flame themselves, leaving nothing more than piles of ash that blew away in the wind. Kakariko Village was safe once more.

Phantom Ganon touched down at the entrance of the village, letting down Dark Link as he did so. They were greeted by the sight of Malon standing over the just now awakening mother, and little Andrew jumping for joy.

"Mom look! He did it! He killed the monster!" The little boy shouted.

"Who's the kid?" Dark Link asked.

"It…is a long story." The phantom replied, getting a strange look from the shadow.

Malon slowly walked over to the two, a look of joy on her face. "You did it, you saved everyone." Her facial expression changed from joy to surprise when she saw Dark Link However. "You…I …I thought you where dead."

"I'm still here. You're not that lucky." The shadow said back reminding Malon that even after all that had happened she was still their hostage. However the sadness she felt from this was outweighed by the joy she felt for just being alive, if only by a little bit.

The company made their way back in to Kakariko Village. Around them the townspeople were just starting come out of their homes, most of them falling to their knees and thanking the Goddesses for letting them live to see another sunrise.

As the got closer to the center of the town Dark Link spotted something lying on the ground. Approaching it he saw it was the hookshot, somehow it had survived the ordeal, although it did look a little singed. Dark Link bent down to pick it up, figuring it would be a good idea to hang to the device.

"You think you've won shadow?" A voice from above him sent Dark Link jumping back to his feet, sword drawn. He had expected to see Bongo-Bongo floating above him once more, but instead saw something that could best be described as pathetic. Before him floated a small purple flame with a one-eyed face on it, looking very angrily at him.

"I've already died once at the hands of the real Hero! What make you think I won't be back? You can never win against me you pathetic imitation!"

"You really talk too much." Dark Link sheathed his sword once again and pulled out his empty bottle. With fast reflexes he caught the flame inside and sealed it with a cork.

"Hey what a minute! What's going on?" The ghost shouted from his prison.

Dark Link looked over to Phantom Ganon and handed him the bottle. "Think you could take care of this?"

Phantom Ganon took the bottle from the shadow and put it between his hands charging both with dark magic as he did so.

"No! Wait, WAIT!" The ghost was silenced as Dark Link brought both hands together, crushing the bottle and creating a small explosion of magical energies. Bongo-Bongo was no more.

A small smirk grew on Dark Links face. "Nice to see things going in out favor for once.'

"Hold it right there!"

Turing around the group saw Capitan Sarvon standing there with a group of guards accompanying him. Things were not over yet.

* * *

Heh, I bet most of you forgot about that pink fairy Dark Link grabbed before didn't you? Pay attention, there will be a quiz later. 

Now that I have my own story on I now understand why so many authors are desperate for reviews. Please take the time to leave one!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello folks, been awhile. Sorry! Mays been a busy month for me with school and other bussiness that I needed to take care of. I'll try to get the next chapters in quicker.

* * *

Chapter 14

Dark Link's mind was racing trying to figure a way out of the situation. He just had to come back into the village to make sure Bongo-Bongo was dead. Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone and gotten out of there?

The guard that Dark Link assumed was their leader from his higher quality armor slowly approached them. Dark Link eyes darted around, going over plans in his head. He was confident that he could take out all these guards, and if push came to shove he still had his hostage, but dammit the last thing they needed right now is to draw more attention to themselves.

"_Then you probably shouldn't have made a big show of killing Bongo-Bongo_." His mind told him.

"_Screw it, bastard deserved everything he got." _Dark Link thought back.

The guard came to a stop directly in front of Dark Link, looking down to meet his eyes.

"Hello, I am Capitan Sarvon of the Kakariko Guard. What is your name son?"

Dark Link tensed up, should he just kill this man and run for it? It wouldn't take much from the looks of it…

Another guard of lesser rank suddenly ran up to the Capitan, giving a salute when he reached him. Sarvon turned from Dark Link to address the man.

"Stand down private. What do have to report?"

"Sir! It seems that we were able to successfully hold back the creatures do avoid major damage to the town, although there are plenty of homes that will need repairs in the coming days."

"And the casualties?"

"Five total sir. Two guards and three civilians, but it could have been a lot worse."

Capitan Sarvon nodded. "I want the names of the deceased brought to me later. Make sure that all the families are informed." The private saluted and took of at once. Sarvon turned back to still tense Dark Link and gave him a small smile. "Well, it looks like were in your dept sirs."

Out of everything that he could have said, that was the one thing Dark Link wasn't expecting.

"This village would have been destroyed if not for your valiant efforts. No words can express my gratitude." Then, to everyone's surprise, the Capitan got on one knee and knelt before Dark Link. His men stood their, shocked to see their proud leader bowing before someone else. A look from Sarvon however got them the message and they also bent down to kneel

Dark Link face wore a look of confusion; he had absolutely no idea how to feel about the situation. He looked back at the others, Malon looked just as surprised as he was, although she did look a little happy about something, and Phantom Ganon well, he still had that unreadable expression of his on.

Capitan Sarvon stood up once more and addressed them. "You both are welcome to stay in our village as long as you like. I will take care of your room at the inn. Now, if you could just tell me your names."

Uh…it's Dark" Dark Link managed to get out, still confused about this new development.

"Hmm, interesting, and you sir?" Sarvon said, turning towards Phantom Ganon.

Phantom Ganon looked at the Capitan, his face showing a little hesitation. "My name is Phantom Gan-"

"His name is Garron." Malon suddenly interrupted.

Both Phantom and shadow stared at the girl, who simply looked back at them with an expression that said "What?"

"Alright then Mr. Garron and Mr. Dark, please feel free to go about the village as you please, I am sure that the villager would be most enthusiastic to thank you themselves." The Capitan gestured to the few villagers standing around them who seemed to be watching with great interest.

"Uh, I think we'll just head back to the inn." Dark Link replied, not likening the stares he was getting. Grabbing Malon's hand he marched off towards the inn followed by the Phantom.

"I will have the innkeeper notified impatiently about the expenses. Rest well!" Capitan Sarvon called back. As the group walked out of sight, a younger guard walked up to him.

"Pardon my bluntness Capitan, but can we really trust them? Their strangers to us, and they don't exactly well…look like hero's."

Sarvon eyed the young man, irritated towards the question. "Son, I've met a lot of good people in my lifetime. Good people willing to lay down there lives for the good of others, and a few of them could be described as ugly as sin. Now unless you have something important to tell me, I suggest you get your narrow-minded ass out there and help bring some order back to this town.

"Uh, yes sir." The guard backed off and went back to his duties. Capitan Sarvon watched as he ran off, thinking to himself.

"_I really hope I'm right about this…"_

* * *

The Cuckoo's Nest was practically empty, save for the owner over by the bar. The regulars who usually showed up around this time where either helping repair the village or mourning for lost loved ones. Malon and Dark Link moved towards one of the empty tables, the phantom opted to just stand against the wall.

Malon took her seat, placing her hands in her lap and looking over at Dark Link, as he sat down Malon noticed that he seemed calmer in here than he was outside, probably due to the darker, quieter environment. The entire room was only lit by a few lanterns placed on the tables; the two windows that allowed sunlight into the room were covered by tables that had been hastily nailed to the wall during the attack. The room reminded Malon of one of those dungeons Link had described to her.

"_And he probably likes it that way."_ Malon thought to herself, thinking of the shadow.

The owner came up to them, looking happy to them and carrying a tray with a variety of drinks on it. He placed it on the table and addressed the group.

"Hello! Everything was explained to me by the guards and don't worry, everything is already paid for. You folks can stay in a different room tonight of coarse." He held up a room key that had been on the tray and placed it in front of them. "It the last one at the end of the hallway, you can't miss it."

Malon cast her eyes downward at the mention of their room, remembering the guard that she had watched die. The owner seemed to notice her uneasiness and tried changing the subject.

"But um... here, I brought you folks some drinks to help pick you up. This is some of Hyrule's finest ales! Care for some sir?"

Dark Link just grunted, not really caring what he got. Placing the drink in front of Dark Link the owner turned towards Malon.

"And the lady?"

"I'll just have some water."

"Of course." The man took a glass of water off his tray and placed it in front of her, to which Malon graciously nodded. He then looked over at Phantom Ganon, ready to take an order.

"None for me." The phantom interrupted, not giving him the chance to speak.

"Are you sure sir? We have a variety of…"

"I said I would have nothing." He repeated himself.

The owner took the hint and bowed to the group, getting back up and taking the tray to leave.

"I need to go into the back room and take inventory right now; if you need anything do not hesitate to yell for me. And let me add that this town could not be more grateful if we tried. We owe you both so much for saving us." With that, the man left to count his stocks in the back, leaving the group alone in the bar.

Tension filled the air around them as they rested there in the silence; none of them really knew what to say. Even Dark Link was hoping for something to break the silence.

"Hi Mr. Skull-Face!"

There we go.

The door opened and in marched little Andrew, wearing a skull mask and carrying a big stick in his hand. Closing the door behind him he ran over to Phantom Ganon, his eyes looking up at him excitedly.

"Hi mister!"

Phantom Ganon just stared at the boy, who couldn't seem to keep himself still.

"What do you think of my skull mask? Looks just like yours, well almost. Don't tell my brother that I borrowed it ok?"

"What do you want boy?" The phantom asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. You saved me and my moms life, and you looked so cool taking down that giant monster." To illustrate his point, Andrew jabbed his stick forward, imitating a spear. "You're amazing!"

"I think it would be best if you left." Phantom Ganon said, causing Andrew to look upset.

"Aw why not? I won't be any trouble. Hey, maybe you could show me how to do some of your magic!"

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" By this point, Phantom Ganon was willing to do almost anything.

Andrew scratched his head in thought, looking at his shoes as he tried to think before he shot back up, an idea formed. "Play a game with me!"

"What game?"

"Hide and seek! I'm the best player in the whole village! You wait here and count to sixty and I'll hide, then you come and find me!" With a smile hidden underneath his mask, Andrew turned and ran out the door, poking his head back in a second later. "And you better come and find me or I'll be back!" Then he was gone.

Phantom Ganon began the countdown in his head. When he finished he made to leave the bar.

"Have fun with you little fiend." Dark Link mocked.

Phantom Ganon shot a glare at the shadow before leaving. Malon giggled at the idea of the phantom running around playing games with the child.

"What are you laughing about?" Dark Link asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just think its cute how that boy looks up to him. Especially when he's, well you know…"

Dark Link just stared at Malon for a moment before getting back to his drink, taking another swig of his ale. Malon looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. What had happened outside had clearly unhinged him, and she couldn't help but wonder where this would lead. From what she had seen of him, he wasn't exactly a "people person."

"So…the village really seems to be grateful for you help." She said.

"Hmph." Dark Link just grunted, not turning to face her.

"I mean, you did something really great by helping save the town from that monster. A lot of people would have been killed if not for you. You're a hero."

Dark Link almost choked on his drink. Slamming his glass back on the table he looked at Malon, anger written all over his face.

"DON'T call me that."

"But why? You saved all these people's lives! If that doesn't make you a hero than…"

Malon jumped in her chair in fright as the glass in Dark Link's hand suddenly shattered in his fist. Glass shards and ale hit the table, and Malon could see a drop of black blood dripping from his fist. Dark Link either didn't notice or didn't care and looked Malon straight in the eye, his face contorted in rage.

"You listen here you little bitch! I don't give a shit about this village or anyone in it you understand? I killed Bongo-Bongo for me! Just me! For all I care this village can burn to the ground so don't you EVER call me a hero again!"

Malon sat there, her entire body shaking in fear. She had never been as frightened of him as she was now. His red eyes almost seemed to be glowing hot, and Malon thought for a moment that he might kill her.

"I…I'm sorry…please…" Malon whimpered in front of him.

Dark Link heard her voice and could feel the fear radiating from her body. His eyes softened a bit, still looking upset but not filled with rage. He turned away from Malon, as if he could no longer stand to look at her, and just stared at the remains of his drink on the table.

The bartender stuck his head out of the back room, wondering what all the commotion was. "Oh damn it." He said, seeing the broken glass. Grabbing a rag he marched over to the table and proceeded to clean up the spilled ale and broken glass.

"Don't worry sir I'll take care of everything. I'll clean this up and get you something else to drink."

Dark Link didn't even look up at the man as he cleaned the table and walked away. Malon turned away from Dark Link, holding her arms to her chest, almost afraid that if she got to close something would happen to her.

The bartender retuned shortly with another glass, only this one didn't have ale in it.

"Here sir, this might do better for ya. A glass of fresh Lon-Lon milk, the finest in Hyrule!"

Dark Link took the glass and nodded his head in reply. The man looked at both of them, and got the feeling he should probably stay out of this. "I'll leave you to your business then sir." He said, walking back to the storage room.

Malon looked at the shadow. He was staring at his glass, his eyes reflecting his bitter and hate-filled thoughts. But something else was there to, a deep sadness, and Malon once again found herself pitying him.

"You really hate him don't you?" She spoke softly.

Dark Link didn't reply. Names were not needed; he knew who she was talking about.

"Why? What has he done to you?"

"It's because of that bastard that I was trapped for seven years."

Dark Link glanced at Malon, seeing from her expression that that wasn't a good enough explanation. Sighing, he turned to face her.

"Back when Ganondorf was still in power me and him where supposed to fight. It was supposed to be simple, I win he loses. But no, that bastard got me with a lucky hit and because of that…because of that…" Dark Link's eye narrowed as he thought back on his defeat.

"Because of that I was sealed away in a dark prison for seven years. SEVEN YEARS. That why I want to kill the hero. I want revenge."

Malon looked into his eyes seeing the anger in them from what he was telling her, but she could also see something else, something telling her that he wasn't telling her everything.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" She asked.

Dark Link was taken aback by the question. Damn it wasn't his explanation good enough for the girl?

"Don't know what you mean."

"Well, it just seems that this thing between you and Link runs deeper than that, and that you're not telling me something."

"There is nothing else to talk about." Dark Link told her, turning back towards the table.

"I'm only saying…"

"I said its nothing!" Dark Link snapped at her. Taking his glass he took a big gulp of milk, trying to calm himself, before slamming it back to the table and looking at Malon.

"I'm after him for revenge, nothing else, you understand?"

Malon just stared at him.

"I said do you understand!"

Malon giggled.

Dark Link stared blankly at her. Did she just LUAGH at him?

Malon held her hand to her mouth, holding back another giggle.

"What the HELL is so funny!"

Malon held back a laugh and pushed her glass towards him. "Milk mustache"

The shadow looked at the girl dumbfounded, not understanding what she was saying. Malon, sensing his confusion, gestured towards her glass. Looking into it Dark Link saw his reflection and, sure enough, there was a big milk mustache upon his upper lip, just showing up against his pale skin.

Dark Link looked back at Malon, who seemed to be unable to hold herself back and let out a series of laughs. Normally, anyone who laughed at Dark Link would quickly find themselves impaled on his sword, but looking at his reflection and hearing Malon's laughter he couldn't help but grow a smirk. That smirk turned into a chuckle, and pretty soon he found himself laughing along with the ranch girl. The idea that everything they had been though, everything that had happened to them had come to this was just too ridicules.

As the laughter died down Dark Link looked at Malon's face, noticing the red color her cheeks took from laughing, and feeling a pang of regret for dragging her into this. As soon as that emotion made itself known however, another, much stronger feeling voiced itself.

"_No"_ Dark Link thought. _"This is wrong. I am Dark Link, I'm not that damn hero and here I am, acting just like him."_

Dark Link face returned to usually scowl, and Malon quieted instantly.

"What do you think you're doing? You sit their and laugh like I'm a normal person, like I'm _him_." Dark Link practically spat out that last word. "Have you forgotten who I am? What I'm capable of? Have you forgotten what I've done to your family?"

Malon cringed at the mention of her father and Mr. Ingo. She hadn't forgotten, and she prayed silently that they were alright.

"I expected you to be trying to escape every minute! I expected yelling and screaming. I expected you to be rude and nasty to me! Your supposed to hate me damn it!

"I…I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I was raised not to." Malon snapped back at him. "I was taught that hatred was a terrible thing, and that no good would ever come of it." Malon wiped away a lone tear running down her check, brought on by memories of her mother.

Dark Link was taken aback by her outburst. He couldn't really understand what she was saying. How could anyone not hate at all? Hatred was what kept him going, hell he was born from it.

"Besides," Malon continued. "I don't think you're as bad as you make yourself out to be."

Dark Link scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"And I think you're in denial."

Dark Link glared at her. "I think it time you went to our room."

Malon didn't reply, she just nodded slowly and picked the room key from off the table, getting up and walking towards the stairs. A she made her way up Dark Link called out to her.

"And don't even think about escaping, I would just hunt you down."

Malon nodded and turned back to the stairs leaving Dark Link alone in the bar.

"_This is better."_ He thought, looking around the empty dark room around him. _"This is how it's supposed to be."_

Bit in the back of Dark Link's mind, he wondered if he was just trying to convince himself that.

* * *

Phantom Ganon walked through the village, not stopping to return the waves of thankful villagers who had heard of what he did for the village. Of course, the phantom had just been restoring the honor of his master and getting revenge for betrayal, but he decided it was best not to tell them that.

Walking up a set of stairs the phantom found himself next to a tower, presuming it was some kind of lookout tower from the ladder going up it. A burst of giggling suddenly caught his attention and looking behind him he saw two little girls. It took him a moment, but he recognized them as the two girls whose roof he had crashed though. If Phantom Ganon was to guess, he would say the two were twins. Both had the same face and short brown hair. The only way to tell them apart was that one wore a yellow dress while the other wore blue.

The girl wearing blue whispered to her sister, who giggled and nodded in agreement in whatever was said. Clearing her through she pointed up the tower and said "He's up their."

Looking up he could see Andrew at the top looking over the side still wearing his mask. Andrew was pointing his stick and yelling at the two girls.

"Hey that's no fair! You're not supposed to tell!"

"That's what you get for saying we can't play!" The yellow dressed girl shouted back while her sister stuck out her tongue.

"The game is over. You can come down now." Phantom Ganon called to the boy.

"No its not! You still have to tag me!"

The phantom let out another sigh; he knew the kid wasn't going to make it that easy. Taking to the air he floated to the top of the tower and poked the boy on his forehead.

"There, are we finished?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey could you give me a lift down?"

Phantom Ganon turned his back to Andrew and gestured to hop on. The boy smiled under his mask and sat on the phantom's shoulders, and together they floated to the ground much to the amazement of the two girls. As his feet touched the ground he slid Andrew off his shoulders.

"Wow can I have a ride next?" The yellow dressed girl asked.

"No me!" Her sister yelled.

"I am not your personal entertainer."

"Aw please?" Both girls said at the same time.

Phantom Ganon was about to tell them "no" again, but after seeing the excited faces on the two children he relented, deciding that if he didn't they probably wouldn't leave him alone.

"Fine, one ride each."

Both girls squealed in delight and quick as a flash the yellow dressed one ran up to take her turn, much to the dismay of her sister. Phantom Ganon picked up the child and placed her on his shoulder, telling her to hold on to him.

"Alright, go up real high ok. By the way, I'm Kara and that's my sister, Lara." Said, pointing to her sister who gave a little wave.

With a small jump, the phantom took the air, floating above the houses and getting a few points from onlookers below. Kara held tight to the phantoms skull-face, her eyes shut tight for the first minute before she slowly opened them and got the view of the entire village below her. A large smile grew on her face and she pointed out her house to the phantom, which was easily distinguishable from the large hole in its roof.

He floated above the village for about five minutes before returning to the ground and letting Lara take her turn. Her ride only lasted three minutes before she told him to go back down and she had her eyes closed half the time, causing the phantom to wonder if the girls were really twins. Phantom Ganon returned to the ground, letting Lara, get off his shoulders, which she seemed quite eager to.

Somehow he was convinced to give both Kara and Andrew a few more rides with Lara respectively declining. Even though the constant pleases and begging got on his nerves, he found himself… feeling good about the giving the children rides, or at least he didn't feel upset about it.

It was noon before the children finally had enough and Phantom Ganon decided it was time to go back and check on Dark Link. He set off in the direction of the inn/bar, followed of course by his young companions. As they walked down the path a familiar voice called out to them, turning around they saw Andrew's mother walking up behind them carrying a basket with a few loaves of bread in it.

"Hello again sir." She said, giving a small curtsy to the phantom. "I just wanted to thank you again for all you have done for us." She held the basket forward. "We don't really have a lot of money, so this is all I can really offer you, but its from the very bottom of our hearts."

"I do not require any bread." He replied, not taking the basket.

"Please sir, it's all we can offer and it would mean so much to our family if we could repay you."

Reluctantly, Phantom Ganon took the basket of bread from her_. "Maybe the others could use it."_ He thought.

"Hey! You down there!"

Above their heads a man who Phantom Ganon recognized as the girls father, was kneeling on their roof. He was pointing at the ground next to them.

"You think you could toss me my hammer? I got careless and dropped it." He said, gesturing to the tool lying on the ground.

Picking up the hammer, Phantom Ganon floated in the air and handed the tool back to the man, who had an amazed look on his face. Floating back down, he saw he was getting similar looks from everyone else.

"See! That's why he's my hero!" Andrew yelled out.

"Hmm, he seems quite taken with you." His mother commentated. "Ok, I think its time to leave the nice man alone and run along home. You have chores that need doing."

Andrew was about to protest, but a glare from his mother cut him off. With a pout, he waved goodbye and ran off towards his house.

"You girls should run inside two, I'm sure your mom has work for the both of you." Their father called out.

"Yes father." Both girls said simultaneously. Giving a wave then running up to their door and going inside.

"There such nice children." Andrew mother commentated, a hint of sadness in her voice. A moment later she was chocking back sobs as a lone tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry." Se got out as she dried her face. "It's just…I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did" Another tear fell down her cheek. We lost his father shortly after he was born, so he's all I've had this few years. He's everything to me."

Phantom Ganon watched the woman's emotional display, slightly uncomfortable with it. Watching it made him feel…odd.

"I'm sorry." She said as she dried away her tears. "I shouldn't bother you with my own problems. Thank you, for everything." She turned away heading back to her home. Phantom Ganon watched her until another voice got his attention.

"That was quite a display young man."

This was a much older gentleman, sporting a long white beard and blue robes covering his aged body. Phantom Ganon could see he was just one of many people coming over to him.

"I wanted to learn magic myself when I was young, but my family was to poor to send me to a teacher."

"That flying bit you did was amazing! Could you do it again?"

"With someone like you around, I don't think we'd have to worry about any mote trouble coming from that well!"

One by one people crowded around Phantom Ganon telling him how amazing what he could do was and to thank him for saving their village. As the praise continued, deep down inside him, Phantom Ganon felt a sense of purpose that he hadn't felt since his time under Lord Ganondorf.

* * *

The door to the inn creaked open slowly, and the tall form of Phantom Ganon walked in. Laying face down on the table where he left him lay Dark Link, who had fallen asleep where he sat, an empty glass of milk in his hand.

Walking over to the table, the phantom placed the basket of bread on its surface. Apparently he did it hard enough to disturb the shadow, causing him to wake up with a jump.

Dark Link looked up at the person who disturbed him nap, giving him a glare. "Where have you been?"

"I have been out in the village talking with the locals."

"Hmph. Didn't say too much I hope."

"I said nothing to reveal our true intentions." That was true, but the phantom decided it would be best not to talk about what was said. "Where is Malon?"

"She's upstairs." Dark Link said, talking through a yawn. At least he thought she was up their. It was possible that she snuck out while he was asleep, but he doubted it.

Getting to his feet Dark Link stretched out his arms and let out another yawn. "I'm going out."

"I would be careful. The villagers are acting…"

'What? Suspicious?"

"…Grateful."

Dark Link didn't really understand what the phantom was talking about, but figured he'd figure it out when he stepped outside. Not bothering to pick up his glass, he walked to the door and left the inn, slamming the door behind him.

Phantom Ganon looked around the room, noticing how different the dark, empty bar was from the vibrant and colorful village just outside it walls. He found it odd because he had never really noticed anything like that before.

"_I should check on Malon."_ He thought to himself. Taking the basket he headed up the stairs and made his way towards their room at the end of the hallway. Turning the doorknob he pushed the door open and entered the room. The room was a tad bigger than the first, but not much different. Same hardwood floor, same two beds with the dresser in-between them, only this ones window faced out the side of the building rather than the front and this room had a chair in the corner. Immediately upon entering his eyes fell on Malon, was sitting on one of the beds looking up at him from a book in her lap.

"Hello." She said.

Phantom Ganon nodded and walked to the second bed, placing the basket on the sheets.

"Where did you get that?" Malon asked, eyeing the bread.

"It was a gift from Andrews's mother."

A low grumbling noise filled the room and Malon put a hand on her stomach. Phantom Ganon took the basket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Malon said, taking the basket. She ripped a piece off one of the loaves and stuffed it greedily into her mouth, Phantom Ganon watching in silence as she ate.

"Where did you find that book?" He asked.

Malon looked down at her book, a copy of _"Legends of Hyrule"_. "I found it underneath the bed. The previous tenant must have left here."

Phantom Ganon nodded, content with her answer.

"That boy seems rather fond of you." She remarked, putting another piece of bread in mouth.

"Yes, as do all the villagers."

"Well you did save them all."

Phantom Ganon just stood there, and Malon could feel the uneasiness e was feeling. Someone like him probably didn't expect to be in this situation. At least he was taking it better than Dark Link.

"The townspeople seem to want me to stay." He spoke. "They seem to think I would be useful."

Malon swallowed another piece of bread. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's not that simple. I still need to kill Link."

Malon tried not to react too much to the remark, instead forcing a small smile. "Well…can't you just not do that?"

"No, it's what I was created to do, it is my purpose. Protecting this village…is not."

"Can't you just take on a new purpose?"

Phantom Ganon eyes widened. He had never even considered such an idea. "Lord Ganondorf would not be pleased."

"So? He's been sealed away by Link and the sages, and from what I've heard he probably trapped forever."

Lord Ganondorf trapped forever? Impossible. Trapped for a year…that was possible. It was entirely possible that it would be a long time before he ever got a chance to see his master again.

"I need to think about this." Phantom Ganon sat down on the other bed, focusing is eyes in concentration. Malon knew he could, and probably would, stay like that for the next few hours.

"I want to…apologize." Malon said, disrupting Phantom Ganon's thoughts.

"For what?"

"For before, when I called you a soulless monster. You…didn't deserve that."

The phantom was silent for a moment. "You were merly speaking the truth."

Malon shook her head. "A monster would not have saved me or that family. You aren't a monster."

"I was simply doing what I thought was best at that time." Phantom Ganon then looked back down, getting back to his thoughts.

Malon stared at the phantom, trying to decide what to make of him. He wasn't at all like she would have pictured a creation of Ganondorfs. He just didn't seem evil, more like misguided. He wasn't at all prone to lash out at anyone; in fact the only real violence against a person she had seen him commit was against Mr. Ingo, and that was when Mr. Ingo was holding a knife to him. He was polite, patient, and although a little obsessive seemed like he could be a good person. He wasn't anything like Dark Link.

Dark Link, now there was a different story altogether. He seemed to be the epitome of what one would expect from a dark counterpart. He was rude, impulsive, violent, cared little about the pain of others, and had a temper shorter than a flock of cucoo's

And yet…Malon pitied him. Behind all the anger, all the rude comments and threats, was a deep sadness and longing for something. She knew Link well enough now after all these years to be able to read his facial expressions, and if Dark Link was anything like him, something was definitely troubling the shadow.

Malon sighed. What was she going to do? Could she even escape at this point? Even if she did how far would they go to get her back, how many people would they hurt? Father…Mr. Ingo…Link…

If she couldn't leave them, maybe she could try to help them. As crazy as it seemed, there was a chance to could convince them not to try and kill Link. Phantom Ganon seemed like he could be persuaded to change and Dark Link well… he was a part of Link right? Maybe there was some was she could reach him.

Malon smiled to herself and turned back to her book, the Goddesses had brought her this far, hopefully they would continue to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Dark Link gritted his teeth as he put his back against a wall, now understanding the phantoms meaning by "grateful".

Those damn villagers had started to crowd around him the minute he stepped outside, insisting they "thank him for his heroic efforts". He replied by telling them to go to hell, but they just kept coming. It was all he could do to take shadow-form and escape, taking refuge behind one of the houses. He was pretty sure that freaked out most off them.

Dark Link looked around, trying to find someplace where he could be alone, or at least be away from the comments of thankful villagers."Shit, maybe I should just go back to the inn…"

"_Dark Link…"_

That's when he heard it: a voice, barley above a whisper. Dark Link went absolutely still as he strained to listen.

"_Dark Link…"_

There it was again. It sounded like a woman's voice, soft and beautiful but at the same time unsettling.

"_Come…"_

As if guided by some unseen force, Dark Link took shadow form again and followed the sound of the voice but where to? Hell, he couldn't even tell which direction it was coming from, like it was echoing in his mind.

"_This way…"_

And yet, he seemed to know exactly where to go. He slid along the ground guided by the voice, following its unseen hand to who knows were, not stopping to question what was happening.

Then, silence. The voice, the feeling of bring guided, both stopped. The shadow once again took solid form, wondering what the hell had just happened. Dark Link looked around to figure out where he was. It wasn't too difficult after seeing his surroundings. He was standing in the center of Kakariko Graveyard.

The place looked like it had seen better days. The grass around the graves was tall and weeds dotted the area. Many of the graves looked like they hadn't been looked after either, with dirt and moss covering many of the stones. The wooden shack still stood, but it looked like no one had lived inside for quite a while.

"_Dark Link..."_

There it was again. Dark Link turned sharply and ran in the direction it came from jumping over a few gravestones and fences until he came to the very end of the graveyard.

"_Come…"_

Above him, that's where it was coming from. He could see a fence outlining a ledge above him, and taking shadow-form once again he crawled up the wall and materialized on a stone pedestal on the ledge.

Here it was; the place the voice was leading him to. The place that had caused the Hero more nightmares than any other temple. Kakariko's very own Shadow Temple.

Dark Link took a step back. Did he really want to venture in their? It wasn't like his life depended on it or anything…

"_This way…Dark Link…"_

But damn it who was calling him? What did it want? Dark Link cautiously took a step forward, then another, approaching the stairs that led into the darkness. He looked down the stairway, the old stones steps leading down into the temple unnerved him but he didn't know why.

"Screw it. I'm tired of being jerked around." Throwing caution to the wind, he descended the staircase, keeping one and on the wall at all time however.

He soon reached the bottom, and stepped into a large room filled with unlit torches. The door leading into the Shadow Temple stood at the far side of the room, the large structure dwarfing him. In the center stood another stone pedestal, and Dark Link walked forward, standing in its center.

"Alright who's been calling me!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the room. At least, he thought it was an echo. As he listened more carefully, he realized his words weren't echoing, they where being _repeated_. Disembodied voices not his own repeated his words back at him, as if mocking him. Dark Link face grew angry, this was getting ridicules.

"What the hell is going on!"

"_Hello Dark Link."_

The woman's voice whispered into his ear and he felt an ice-cold hand rest on his shoulder. Instinctively he drew his sword, turned and sliced away at…nothing. He looked all around, he was alone.

"_It has arrived."_ Another voice, this one deeper, like a large man's, echoed through the chamber. _"The shadow has come."_

"_Yes, yes, YES!"_ Another voice, this one childlike, followed.

"_We've been waiting…"_

"_Waiting…"_

"_So long…"_

The room erupted into a series of voices, all whispering to him, talking to him, calling to him…

"What the hell do you want from me?" Dark Link yelled, silencing the voices. The room was quite; dead quite, until an old man's voice broke the silence.

"_Bongo-Bongo…the bain of the sprits…"_

"_King of the dead…" _

"_Devourer of souls…"_

"_Is dead."_

The voices changed as they went on, from pitch, tone, and gender. They changed so much Dark Link couldn't tell exactly how many these things he was dealing with.

"_We want you…"_

"What?" he said, wondering if he heard right.

"_Destroyer of Bongo-Bongo…"_

"_Shadow of the Hero…"_

"_Link but not Link…" _

"_Join us…"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_You should live among your own kind…_

"_Link but not Link…"_

"_Shadow of the Hero…_

"_You are strong…can help us."_

"No way…I'm nothing like you freaks…" Dark Link whispered back at them, but the moment he said this, a room erupted in to a chorus of laughter and cackles. The voices taunted and ridiculed him, mocking him as he covered his ears trying in vain to block to sounds.

"_It thinks it's better than us!"_

"_Link but not Link!"_

"_A shadow..."_

"_Nothing more!"_

"SHUT UP!" Dark Link Yelled at the surrounding darkness, gaining more laughter in reply. All at once the torches lit themselves, and the sound of grinding stone joined with the voices.

Dark Link watched as the doors to the Shadow Temple opened by themselves, and as they did he could see what lay beyond them: darkness. He had lived in darkness his entire life, he had raised himself in it, but this…this was different. This darkness was foreboding and deadly, the kind that felt like it would swallow him whole and never let go should he approach it.

"Ok, I'm leaving now." Dark Link took a single step back, and as soon as he did a shadowy tendril jumped out of the darkness, wrapping around his leg causing him to trip, then slowly began to drag him towards the door.

"What the hell do think you're doing!" He screamed. The only reply he got was an encore of laughter.

His first reaction was to take shadow-form, but for some reason found he couldn't. Whatever this thing was it was preventing him from doing it.

"Ok, new plan." He sat up and with his swords he stabbed the shadow-tentacle where it wrapped around his leg cutting it in two. The tendril shrieked and disappeared back into the darkness, the rest of it around his leg vanishing into smoke.

"_You deny it…"_

"_But you belong with us…"_

"_Shadow…"_

"_Nothing more…"_

Dark Link wasted no time in getting to his feet and running towards the exit, turning his head once to see another tendril coming towards him. Just as it was about to reach him, Dark Link took his shadow form, escaping it grasp.

But that soon changed. A few second later and Dark Link felt like he had been punched in the stomach, and was forced out of his shadow-form and sent flying into the air. He landed back on the stone pedestal and before he could react, he felt a tentacle wrap around his left leg, and another around his right.

"_Silly shadow…"_

"_You think you can escape your brothers…?"_

"_Belong with us…"_

Dark Link drove his sword into the ground and pulled against the hold of the tendrils, trying to break free. As he was making some progress another pair of tendrils shot out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around his legs. The sudden pull made him loss his grip on his sword and he found himself being dragged once again into the darkness.

For the first time in a long time, Dark Link panicked.

Dark Link dug his hands into the ground trying to pull himself away but couldn't get a grip into the ground. The mocking laughter filled the room as he struggled against the tentacles, looking into the darkness with panic stricken eyes.

A moment of rational thought crossed his mind, and Dark Link reached for his last means of escape: the hook shot. Bringing it in front of him, he took aim and fired the spring-loaded chain towards one of the lit torches, sending it toppling over and putting the flame out. The lose of a single flame was enough to reverse the doors, and at once they began to close in on themselves.

"_NO!" _

Dark Link shot the hook shot again, this time aiming lower. The chain impeded itself in the ground, catching itself by sheer luck on a rock. He grabbed the chain tight, pulling as hard as he could. The tentacles pulled harder against him, trying to keep him from escaping. Slowly the grinding stones began pressing against the tentacles, issuing screams of torment from within the temple. The tendrils released Dark Link, and disappeared back into the darkness just before the doors closed.

"_Do not deny what you are…"_

"_Shadow…_

"_Nothing more…_

"_Join us…"_

Dark Link wasn't listening, he just ran. Grabbing his sword and sheathing it he ran faster than he ever had before in his life, trying to escape the taunts and cries of the ghosts of the Shadow Temple. He ran up the stairs and looked back only once, forgetting about the ledge in front of him. He ran headfirst into the fence and tripped over it, sending him headfirst into the ground below. The rain that had started while he was inside now made the ground muddy and he hit it with a sickening thunk, bashing his head against a stone as he landed.

Dark Link groaned in pain. Sitting up he brought his hand to his fore head, bringing it back covered in dark blood. It didn't matter though, and he got up and ran out of the graveyard, back to the inn, tripping in the mud and getting himself drenched along the way.

He didn't know if the voices where following him or if his own mind was repeating it to him, but the same words just repeating inside his head.

"_A shadow…nothing more…"_

* * *

Malon sat on the bedside, listening to the raindrops fall against the window as she read her book. She had just started an interesting story about the creation of Gorons. She wondered if it was true that they were just pulled out of the volcano by the goddesses one day?

The door to the room suddenly burst open, causing Malon to leap up in shock and Phantom Ganon, who up until now had been still as a rock, to look up. Standing their much too there surprise was Dark Link, leaning against the doorframe dripping wet and covered in mud. He looked up at them, scared and confused and Malon could see the large gash on his forehead.

Dark Link staggered foreword towards Malon, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes. Malon could only stare at his face, which now had a trickle of blood running down form his wound.

"Tell me what I am." He chocked out, his expression still pained and confused.

"W-what?" Malon said, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"GOD DAMNIT TELL ME WHAT I AM!" He shook her roughly before letting go and staggering backwards, falling to the floor and going unconscious. Malon and the phantom looked at his fallen body, then to each other.

"Well, don't just sit here help me get him up!" Malon told the phantom.

Phantom Ganon did not reply, he just stood up and walked over to Dark Link, bending down and lifting him up in his arms. Malon directed him to place him in her bed laying him on top of the sheets.

"We need to get him out of those wet tunic or he's going to get sick." Malon looked closer at the wound, it wasn't very deep but it was bleeding a lot. "You stay here and get him out of his tunic, I'll get some water."

Phantom Ganon nodded and she walked quickly out the door. The phantom worked at getting Dark Link wet tunic, hat, and boots off, dropping them on the floor and leaving Dark Link in his somewhat dry gray undershirt and tights. Malon returned soon with a pitcher of water and a rag. She placed the pitcher on the dresser and soaked the rag in the clean water, then used it to wipe Dark Links face clean. As the rag wiped away the blood and mud, he began to mumble something in his sleep. Malon leaned in closer, trying to make out what he was saying.

"Shadow…nothing more…"

Malon backed away, trying to understand. What had he gone through in such a short time to make him like this?

"What do you think happened to him?" Malon asked the phantom, not taking her eyes off Dark Link.

"I do not know." The phantom replied. He had expected Dark Link to come in a little wet when the rain started, but this was just as much a surprise to him as it was to her. However, Malon seemed to know what she was doing, so was not too concerned with the shadows state.

* * *

Nightfall had descended on Kakariko a few hours ago, but everyone was inside their homes well before that. The villagers had retired early to the safety of their homes in fear of what could come in the night. They were safe of course, no evil would attack their village that night, but they had no way of knowing that. Everyone was sound asleep in their beds, save for a few guards and a solitary phantom.

Phantom Ganon sat silently on the bed, deep in thought. He hadn't planned on having the bed tonight, but Malon had already fallen asleep in the chair next to Dark Link bed and he saw no reason to wake her. Dark Link was looking better, his wound was now cleaned and wrapped in a piece of cloth, stopping the blood flow, and he was warm and dry beneath the bed covers. Malon had said he would be fine now, but had sat next to him to make sure. She had fallen asleep an hour after night fell.

It was nearing midnight and Phantom Ganon had not yet reached a decision regarding what to do. What could he do? He was created to obey his master and his master's last orders where to kill the Hero of Time. But, his master was no longer around, and it could be years before he escapes. If he stayed in this town he would once again be useful to someone, but what of his purpose? Could he let that go unfulfilled?

These where questions that the phantom felt he could find no answer for. It was easier when his master was still around, able to tell him what to do…

"Rise my phantom."

That voice. No. It couldn't be.

Phantom Ganon raised his head. Before him, in this very room, stood his Lord and master, Ganondorf.

The King of Evil stood tall before him, radiating an aura of power that he recognized instantly. His black armor reflected the moonlight coming in from window, giving him an unearthly look. His dark skin and dark red hair, trademarks of his Gerudo heritage, gave him the appearance of a devil in the darkness.

"Master." He exclaimed, rising to his feet immediately. "I am sorry master, I know I was banished but I believed that perhaps I…"

A wave from Ganondorfs hand silenced him. His master's face showed no anger, but carried a look of stone-cold seriousness.

"Speak no more and listen carefully to my words. Even with the Triforce of Power I have little time to speak." Ganondorf raised his fist, revealing the glowing triforce mark upon it. This was truly his master.

"I need you to release me from my prison, listen carefully as I tell you as to you means of accomplishing this…"

Phantom Ganon listened carefully as his master revealed to him the location of each sacred stone, and about the Temple of Time. As he was speaking he began to fade in and out of existence, revealing that he was not actually here, but projecting himself from the Sacred Realm. A feat only made possible by the Triforce of Power and the bond shared between him and the phantom.

"Do you understand?"

Phantom Ganon nodded.

"Good. I knew there was hope for you yet my phantom. When you complete your task you will be once again welcomed into my forces." As he finished his words, he disappeared from sight.

Phantom Ganon felt more anxious than he had ever felt before. Soon he would be able to serve his master again. Soon, everything would be as it should be and he would once again have a purpose.

He made his way towards the door, opening it slowly as to not wake the other. He looked back at hem once, considering for a moment waking Dark Link to tell him, but decided the shadow would probably not be fond of the idea.

He floated down the hallway and down the stairs to remain as silent as possible, touching down in front of the door. Slowly he opened it and stepped outdoors; ready to begin his mission set by him by Lord Ganondorf.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Phantom Ganon turned quickly, ready to face one of the guards, but finding only little Andrew, still holding his stick and wearing his skull mask. Andrew lifted up the mask and laughed at the phantom, finding his little prank hilarious.

"What are you doing out this late?" The phantom asked, annoyed by the interrupted.

"I snuck out." The boy said smiling. "Don't tell ok?"

"You should be with your mother."

"I can take care of myself." Andrew said defensively before realizing something. "What are you doing out?"

"I have…something that needs doing."

"Cool! Like fighting another monster? That's exactly why I want to be like you when I grow up." Andrew pulled down his skull mask and waved his stick around to emphasize this.

Phantom Ganon watched the free-spirited young boy, feeling something growing inside him, something he didn't like. "No, I don't think you do."

Andrew stopped, confused. "Huh? Of course I do."

"No you don't." The phantom bent down and lifter the skull mask up, lifting it off Andrews head. With a small burst of energy, the mask caught fire and quickly disintegrated.

"Hey! That's mine!" Andrew yelled, not understanding why his hero just destroyed his mask

"Go home boy." The phantom said, turning away from him.

"But…"

"I said go home." Phantom Ganon then floated into the night sky, leaving a very confused little boy alone in the dark.

* * *

Well, how that for a little twist? Please leave a review, it is the blood that flows in mt viens!  



	15. Chapter 15

Well heres the next chapter. Its not very long, but it does move the story along. Once again thanks to Inimitable for beta reading.

* * *

Chapter 15 

"Ah!" Dark Link shot up from him bed, breathing heavily and sweat going down his face. He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against his hand.

"Just another dream…" His hand felt along his head, trailing the cloth acting as a bandage wrapped over his wound. Realization dawned on him as the memories of last night came into focus, and Dark Link looked up, searching the room around him. He was alone, Malon and the phantom where nowhere to be seen. He could see his tunic and cap draped over the chair next to his bed, wrinkled and covered in dried mud.

"_What happened last night?" _He thought, trying to remember the details. His last memory where of the Shadow Temple and running, after that there was…nothing.

The door creaked open and Malon stepped inside, when her eyes fell upon the now awake Dark Link a smile grew on her face. "Oh good, you're awake. You had us worried for a while there."

She picked up the basket of bread on the chair and handed it to him, a few loaves still inside. "You must be hungry. Here, eat."

Dark Link took the basket from her, confused as to why the hell she was acting so cheery. What the hell did she have to be cheery about? "Where's the phantom?"

Malon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. When I woke up he was nowhere to be found, and the townspeople I spoke to hadn't seen him either."

"You went outside?" Dark Link said, raising his voice in anger.

"Yes, but I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

Dark Link looked at her, she probably wasn't that stupid. "Alright, I believe you. You know what I would have done to the people you told right?"

"Yes, don't worry." Malon nervously smiled. Staying on his good side was tough.

Dark Link took a bite out of one of the loaves and got out of bed, taking the food with him. He finished the bread and grabbed his tunic and weapons, changing back into them. The where muddy, but at least they were dry.

"What happened to you last night? When you came in you were a mess and babbling nonsense." Malon asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Dark Link told her, setting his shield back on his back.

Malon sighed. Her plan to try and help Dark Link was not going well at all. He just wouldn't talk to her. Thinking about it, she decided to play her trump card.

"I heard what you said the other night."

Dark Link froze. "What do you mean?"

"When you thought I was asleep you were talking to the phantom. I heard everything, about how you're a shadow and what you said about me."

"That changes nothing. Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

Malon face didn't change. "I know, but I don't think you will." Slowly, Malon took a few steps toward him until they were just a few feet away from each other.

Dark Link looked into her eyes. "You're a good person."

"Uh…thank you?" Malon said, surprised by his sudden compliment.

"No, you don't understand. I have never met a "good person". When I look at people I don't see what you see. I don't see the good in people, all I see is the bad. I see everyone based off the dark thoughts that grew in the back of the Hero's mind. When I look at the townspeople I don't see friendly villagers, I see a bunch of pathetic nobodies who practically bent over when Ganondorf took over. When I see the guards, I don't see Hyrule's finest, I see a bunch of weaklings who couldn't hold their own when their country needed them most. But with you…" Dark Link looked away from her. "With you I didn't have anything, I had nothing to judge you with."

Malon slowly raised her hand to Dark Link's chin and brought him to face her again. "I meant what I said. I don't think you're as bad as you say you are and I want to help you."

"Why? Why the hell would you want to help me, especially knowing what I am?" He spat at her, his voice angry and confused.

"It's like you said. I'm a good person and I think you're someone who could really use a friend." Malon lowered her hands and smiled and him. She grew happier as she saw his face soften; she could tell she was reaching him. "And besides, any part of Link can't be all bad."

Dark Links expression darkened again, and Malon wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked, raising her hand up to him again, only to let out a yelp of surprise when he grabbed it.

"You just don't get do you?" Dark Link said, throwing her hand to the side and turning away from her and walking towards the door.

"Get what? I don't understand!" Se said, trying to figure out what she had said wrong.

"That right, you don't understand. You're just like everyone else." Dark Link walked out the door and shut it, and Malon could hear the sound of the door being lock on the other side.

As his footsteps went down the hallway, Malon took a seat on one of the beds. All she could do was think to herself _"What did I do wrong?"_

* * *

"_I need to kill something."_ Dark Link thought to himself, remembering his old "anger management technique" as he walked down the hallway. The ranch girl's words still echoed in his mind, she had no what she was talking about. He should just kill her… 

Dark Link silenced his thoughts as made his way down the steps into the bar. He wasn't alone this time; four guards had seated themselves at one of the tables. One of them looked up at him, but for the most part they kept to themselves. Ignoring them, Dark Link walked directly towards the bar and pulled up a stool.

"Hey bartender! Bring out something to drink!" He called out, assuming the bartender was in the back room. When no one came, he tried again. "Are you deaf? I said bring out a drink!"

Behind him he could hear the sound of the door being opened and footsteps entering the establishment, followed by the sounds of the guards getting up from their seats, standing at attention. Dark Link turned his head to Captain Sarvon approaching him, stopping just a few feet before him, the other guards following his example and surrounding Dark Link keeping him from leaving.

"What's going on?" Dark Link asked, staring Sarvon directly in the eye. The Captain twitched nervously before replying.

"We have…reason to suspect that there was more to your involvement to yesterday's incident than you have led us to believe. I ask that you hand over you weapons and come with us for questioning."

"What the hell do you mean 'reason to suspect!' Who gave this information?"

Sarvon nodded towards one of the guards who saluted before marching off and leaving the building, returning a moment later with and old man, a man Dark Link recognized.

"This man claims to have seen who climbing out of the well shortly after the creature. We would like for you to explain exactly what you where doing down their, its forbidden for any civilian to enter with express permission from Lady Impa."

The Captain's words fell on deaf ears. All Dark Link could hear was his own angry thoughts as he stared at the old man standing across from him, the same man who he had inadvertently saved from a redead as he had crawled from the well.

"_I saved his life…" _The words echoed in his head. "_I saved all their pathetic asses, and they DARE pull something like this? If I had been their precious hero I bet they wouldn't even question me…" _

"This is your last chance, please turn yourself over and if you are innocent…" Sarvon words died in his throat as a chuckle escaped from Dark Link's mouth. The shadow slowly stood up, a small grim on his face that seemed a hundred times more terrifying than the look of anger he had just a moment ago.

"Turn myself over? All right, just let me take off a few things first."

Before their eyes Dark Link disappeared, followed shortly by the sound of a sword being drawn and flesh being pieced. To the horror of everyone in the room, the old man stood now coughing up blood, grasping at the sword that had pierced his body. Behind him stood Dark Link, an evil smirk on his face. Pushing the body off his blade, he stood before them, waiting for them to make their move.

"You monster!" One of the guards shouted and, followed by one of his comrades, he charged at Dark Link, spears ready. It was over in less than minute. They had been no match for the shadow, and soon their lifeless bodies fell to the floor, adding more blood to the already stained wood.

Captain Sarvon drew his own sword, and Dark Link drew his shield in anticipation. He was about to charge when he caught the look the Captain gave to his guards, signaling towards the stairway. Realization dawned on Dark Link and fast as ever, he disappeared into the shadows again.

"Shit!" Sarvon cursed as the shadow got away. "Get upstairs, use whatever force is necessary to take him down!"

* * *

Malon caught the shadow slipping under the door just as it changed back into Dark Link. She had heard some commotion happening downstairs and now feared the worst. 

"What happened? What's going on?" She asked, but Dark Link gave no reply. He just started searching the room, looking for something.

"What is happening?" She tried again, receiving only silence as an answer again. She was about to press further when loud banging on their door shut her up. The angry voices of men could be heard on the other side. Dark Link scowled and turned back to his search around the room, his eyes falling on the chair. Picking up the wooden seat he stood before the window and threw the chair at the glass, breaking through it and giving him the escape route he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Malon shouted at him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window.

"Just shut up and follow me." He told her, his voice dead serious. Malon could only do what he said, his hand was like a vice on her own and she doubted she could break free. Looking out through the window, Dark Link could see a ledge just a few feet below their room where they could stand. Stepping out of the window he placed his foot on the ledge, crawling outside and bringing Malon to do the same. When they where both outside looking down, Dark Link spoke again.

"Jump!"

"What?" Malon looked at the shadow like he was crazy. She knew that they where only one floor up, but she felt like she at least knew why they were doing this.

"I said jump!" Dark Link shouted as he jumped from the ledge, his grip on her hand pulling her with him. Luckily, both landed safely without and injuries.

Malon pulled her self to her feet and yanked her hand way from Dark Link. "What the hell is going on? What are we running from!"

"You there! Stop!"

Malon turned to see a lone guard running towards them. Before she had time to say something, Dark Link was on him, his sword drawn and ready.

Malon didn't want to believe what her eyes where telling her. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted it to be a dream, and that soon she would wake up in her bed at Lon Lon ranch. But it wasn't, and what she was seeing was all too real.

Dark Link had just run his sword through the face of a town guard.

Dark Link pulled his sword out of the man, the guard letting out a few sickening gurgles before falling over. He turned back to Malon and reached for her, pausing for only a second when he saw her pale, terrified face.

Malon offered no resistance as Dark Link dragged her through Kakariko, her mind still in shock over what had just happened. The image of Dark Link killing that guard kept replaying in her mind.

Dark Link pushed people put of his way as he pulled her after him, up stairs and past houses before the locked gate that led to Goron City came into view. The guard next to the gate spotted them as well, and stood at attention as they grew closer.

"Alright you two, stop or…GAHHH!" The man words turned into a blood-curdling scream as his spear fell to ground, along with part of his arm. He fell to his knees clutching the bloody stump just above where his elbow used to be, trying to hold back the blood. Dark Link grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up to face him.

"How do you open the gate?"

"K-key." The terrified man managed to say.

"Where is it?" Dark Link said, raising his sword threateningly.

The guard reached into a pouch on his belt with his good hand, pulling a key out. Dark Link grabbed it from his hand and looked it over.

"Thanks." Dark Link raised his sword, ready to finish him off.

"No!" Malon grabbed his arm, keeping him from delivering the blow. Dark Link looked the girl, angry as hell.

"Please…don't kill him." Malon pleaded. Saying nothing, Dark Link tore his arm away from her but didn't swing his sword, instead bashing the man in the side of the head with his other hand, sending him to the ground.

Spying what he presumed to be the keyhole next to the gate, Dark Link took the key and pushed it inside, turning it. A clicking noise could be heard, and Dark Link grabbed the bars and slid them open. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of guards approaching. Sheathing his sword and grabbing Malon and pulled her through the gate, sliding it shut once they where on the other side and reaching his hand through the gate in order to lock it once more. Grabbing her hand again, Dark Link and Malon made their up Death Mountain.

Captain Sarvon and his solders made it to the gate just as the two had run off, and tried in vain to pull it open. One man attempted to climb it but was pulled down by his Captain before he could.

"Stand down son…I doubt we could take him even if we could get to them. That man…he's in an entirely different league than us."

"What should we do sir?"

"Get this man to a doctor and search the village for the other one. Send word to the castle, tell them what has happened and to send reinforcements. We need all the help the help we can get."

The men saluted and ran off with their new orders. Captain Sarvon stayed behind, staring out past the gate.

"I guess I was wrong about him…"

* * *

Malon, still being pulled along with Dark Link, ran up the path leading up Death Mountain, the shock of the events just beginning to wear off as they got farther away from all the commotion. She finally found her voice, and tried to free herself again from his grip. 

"Stop…" She tried, getting no response.

"I said stop…" She tried again, still with no response.

"STOP!"

That got Dark Link attention. He slowed down and turned towards Malon, who yanked her hand out of his grip. He regarded her with the same angry expression he usually had, waiting for her to continue.

"What the hell happened down there!" She cried, voice filled with anger and confusion.

"I…"

"You killed someone!"

Dark Link stared at her, his face losing some of its anger but still retaining its seriousness. "They found out I was in the well. I had to or…"

"So you killed a person!" Malon shouted, holding back tears. "Didn't you think to lie about or maybe tell the truth? At least you wouldn't have had to…

"To what? Kill people? Are you really that surprised about what I did?"

Malon stared back at him with the same angry expression. "If you were anything like Link, you would have…"

"STOP COMPAIRING ME TO HIM!" Dark Link roared, his eyes glowing red with anger. Malon stared at him, his outburst causing her to step back. After all this time, it finally dawned on her.

"That's your reason for doing this isn't it?" She asked him. He didn't look at her, instead staring down at his clenched fists. "You're not after Link for revenge. Your hate him because you hate being a part of him."

Dark Link stared at her, his eyes dimming. "Do you have any idea what's its like? Knowing that you're nothing more than a second-rate imitation to someone? Knowing that you're the part of someone that's supposed to be despised and locked away? Everyone who knows what I am thinks of me like that- Link, Ganondorf, the phantom, you-" Dark Link pointed an accusing finger as he mentioned her, and Malon knew he was right, she had been thinking of him as a part of Link, but she didn't think of him as any less of a person for it.

"I'm tired of it. Tired of living in someone's shadow and tired of wondering if I'm really alive or just something conjured up. I'm going to kill Link, and after that everyone will know that I'm not just a part of him. I'm a beings that's separate, stronger, and better than him." His outburst finished, Dark Link waited for Malon's reaction.

"You're so stupid." She, said, shaking her head.

"What?"

"You think acting like a monster and killing Link will prove anything? All you're doing is proving that you really are Ganondorf's creation."

"Shut up."

Malon didn't back down. "You're just doing exactly what Ganondorf created you to do. Does that sound like what someone in control of their own lives would do?"

"Shut up!" Dark Link said again, the red in his eyes beginning to glow once more.

"You're right, you're nothing like Link. At least he wouldn't let himself be controlled like this!"

"I said shut up!" It happened before Dark Link even registered what he was doing. In his rage his arm shot forward and his fist connected with Malon's face. Time seemed to slow as Dark Link watched Malon fall to the ground along with a few droplets of blood.

Malon sat up and raised her hand to her face, covering the area where Dark Link had hit her. She looked at him with an expression of surprise and hurt, and Dark Link could see the blood dripping from her nose and knew that her face would be bruised from this.

"I…" His words died in his throat. He couldn't speak, couldn't look at her, so he ran.

**

* * *

**

Phantom Ganon flew quickly over the path to Zora's Domain. He had successfully attained all three Spiritual Stones, surprisingly easily. The Gorons had left theirs suspended above their home without any guards and all it took was the threat of destroying the forest to get it out of the Great Deku Sprout. King Zora had been the easiest however; it had taken little effort to get the sapphire from that fat buffoon.

He had to hurry now though, now that he had collected all three spiritual stones it would only be a matter of time before he attracted the attention of the sages.

Only one final task lay before him, but he was unsure as how to proceed. He could think of no way to achieve what he needed to do.

Phantom Ganon came to a dead stop over the stream, as he listened to the voice echoing in his head. Lord Ganondorf had had been communicating with him from the Sacred Realm during his mission, giving him the knowledge he needed to succeed. He listened carefully to his master's new orders, although they surprised him.

"Are you sure Master? That would be…yes. I'm sorry, forgive me for questioning you."

The phantom flew off once again, his new orders fresh in his mind. Although for some reason the thought of what he was about to do disturbed him, if only a little.

* * *

Dark Link had been running for awhile by now, how long he wasn't sure. He couldn't stop, if he did his thoughts turned back to what happened, and what she said… 

He kept running. Running and climbing his way across Death Mountain. He couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, but eventually as he pulled himself up on another ledge he released he couldn't run any farther. He had reached the top of Death Mountain. Their was no where else to run.

A noise caught his attention and Dark Link turned to see a huge Goron rising up from the side of the mountain. Only one thing was going through Dark Link's mind at this moment. He was angry, and he needed something to take it out on.

"Oh? Hello! Are you alright? You don't look well…" The massive Goron asked.

Dark Link drew his sword. "What the hell do you think you're looking at, you giant bastard!"

The Goron's eyes widened in fright and he quickly ducked down onto his side of the mountain, leaving Dark Link alone once again.

"No! Come back here and fight me you here! Fight me!" Dark Link shouted at the top of his lungs. He kept shouting, calling for something, anything to come out and face him until his throat was sore, and he finally just dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

This was it; he couldn't escape from it anymore. Everything he had just done, everything that was said, it was catching up with him, and Dark Link wasn't sure he could take it.

He looked at his hand, the same hand he had used to kill hundreds of monsters in the dark realm, the same hand used to hurt and kill Hylians in this realm, the same hand he had struck her with.

Dark Link didn't kid himself, he cared little for what he had done too many of the people he had hurt. I fact, he had enjoyed it to a degree. But when he thought about her face after he struck, about the hurt in her eyes, he felt, he felt…

He felt like for the first time in his life, he had done something terrible wrong.

He had destroyed whatever he had with the one creature that that seemed to care even a little about him, even knowing what he was. He had ruined the one thing that he didn't fell any hatred for and why? Because he couldn't control his anger.

Way to go genius.

"_You're just doing exactly what Ganondorf created you to do. Does that sound like what someone in control of there owns lives would do?"_ Her words rang through his mind. Maybe she was right. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe all he was and all he ever was going to be would be a shadow, a second-rate imitation. He could practically hear the laughter from Ganondorf now.

"There you are."

He shot up at the sound of the voice, getting to his feet and picking up his sword ready to kill whoever was there, but to his surprise he saw that it was Phantom Ganon floating above him. Dark Link had completely forgotten about him, he hadn't even thought of the phantom until now.

"It took me a little time to find you. I didn't expect you to go this far up the mountain."

At this point Dark Link noticed the unconscious figure in the phantom's arms. It didn't take long to recognize who it was.

"What happened to Malon?"

"My master as recently given me a new task to perform, and he requires you for it to be completed."

"I don't give a shit about what your master wants. What the hell did you do to her?"

"I found her along the path alone, and attempted to get her to come with me but she resisted. I'm afraid I had to…subdue her." Phantom Ganon looked down at the unconscious girl, hesitating before continuing. "She is our bargaining chip. You will meet me in the Temple of Time within twenty-four hours or she will die."

Dark Link said nothing; he only stared in shock at Malon's unconscious body being held above him.

"I trust you will show." Phantom Ganon turned and flew off in the opposite direction, leaving Dark Link alone on the mountain.

He knew he could have done something. He could have chased after the phantom, maybe use his hookshot to catch him, but he didn't move. All he did was stand there, staring at the spot where the phantom just was. A moment later and he was screaming as load as his lungs would allow.

"Hoot-hoot!"

By now Dark Link was tired of unwelcome guests, and so the first thing he did was grab his hookshot and fire it in the direction of the noise. The chain shot forward but hit nothing, whatever had been there was fast and had already flew over his head and landed on a stone behind him. Dark Link turned and saw an owl, a large owl, sitting on the rock and gazing at him intently. He wasted no time, he took aim and…

"I wouldn't do that if I where you. Hoot-hoot!"

A little confused to find the bird talking, and against his better judgment, Dark Link didn't, but he also didn't lower the weapon.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kaepora Gaebora, and you my dark friend, probably would like my assistance. Hoot-hoot!" The owl said, his eyes never leaving the shadows.

"Huh, and what would you know about what I want?" Dark Link put away his weapon and turned away from the owl, walking away from the bird. He wasn't sure why, but something about the bird was pissing him off.

"I know you would like to save the ranch girl."

Dark Link turned back towards the bird. "Where the hell do you get off? Coming down here and presuming to know everything? Have you been watching me or something?"

"I am simply stating what I know to be true. You obviously care for the girl and it is only natural for a person to want to help someone they care for. Hoot-hoot!"

"I'm not a hero."

The birds let out another hoot and his head turned completely upside down. "No one said you were. All you would have to do is go to the temple and do the best you can."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because that's what he would do!" Dark Link shot back at the bird, his anger rising once again. He was quickly getting tired of this bird and everything he was saying, even though part of him knew it was the truth.

The owl didn't react at all to his outburst and simply turned his head back up and regarded him with the same look one would give an upset child. "Ahh, so that's your problem. You worry that going down there and saving the girl would be the final proof that you're nothing more than an imitation of Link. You are afraid that even if you succeed or fail, it would seal your fate as the shadow of the Hero of Time."

The bird took a moment as his words sunk in. "Now I have another question for you. If you are no longer a part of Link as you claim, that you are in fact a separate being, why do you allow his actions to control your own?

Dark Links eyes widened, and Kaepora Gaebora knew he had him. "You say you are no longer his shadow, but all your actions revolve around Link's. Your decision to come to this land was based on your desire to kill him, which, even if your reasons where different, is still a shadow's original purpose. Every time you find yourself acting in a way similar to him you immediately change your actions, even if you are enjoying yourself."

Dark Link took in every word and knew the bird was right. Every damn word he said was right. He thought back to his time at the bar with Malon, how he had laughed with her only to catch himself and insult her. The damn owl was right about everything.

"You have even said so yourself that your opinions about people are based of Link's. You judge everyone you see on Link's dark thoughts, whereas as a truly independent creature would take the time to learn about someone and judge them on their own terms, not someone else's. Hoot-hoot!"

Dark Link said nothing. He looked away form the owl and out onto the horizon. From his view he could just make out the Temple of Time, the place Malon was currently being held. Slowly he drew his sword, the dark version of the Master Sword, and stared at it, gazing upon his reflection on the black metal.

"What are you going to do?" Kaepora asked.

Dark Link stared at his blade and slowly turned to face the owl. "I'm going to the Temple of Time."

The bird gave him what could be described as a smile. "Oh? And what is it you plan to do when you get there? Play the part of the Hero?"

A smirk grew on Dark Link face. "I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Hmm, well I suppose you should get be getting there sooner rather than later then, right? Hold on to my talons and fly you down the mountain. You're a bit on the heavy side, but I'm sure this old bird could get you as far as Hyrule field. Hoot-hoot!"

Dark Link sheathed his sword on his back again and walked over to the bird. "Why did help me anyway? What do you get out of this?"

"You reminded me of another young lad you needed my guidance back in the old days. Hoot-hoot! I geuss I'm just a little too nice. Hoot-hoot."

Dark Link chuckled as the bird flapped his wings and flew a few feet into the air, letting the man grab onto his talons before taking off down the mountain, letting out a few grunts along the way.

"Oof! I take back what I said, you're a lot on the heavy side."

Dark Link let about a laugh before his face turned back to seriousness. Maybe he was just a shadow, and maybe what he was doing finally proved that, but damn it he just didn't give a shit anymore.

* * *

Please review! Every time you review an angel gets its wings! 


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter ladies and gentlemen. Once again thanks to the Inimitable for beta reading. Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16

Light poured in from the windows of the Temple of Time, illuminating the area. The three sacred stones, the Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire glistened on the black pedestal at the end of the main chamber. The Door of Time had already been opened with the power of the stones leading to a smaller chamber seen by few hylians.

A pair of glowing red eyes watched the Master Sword, knowing it was the key to freeing Lord Ganondorf. Phantom Ganon stood behind the sword, patiently waiting for Dark Link to arrive.

He was not alone; Malon sat behind him in the far corner, the "bait" to attract the shadow. Neither her hands nor feet were bound, as both she and the phantom knew any escape attempt would be futile.

"Do you really think he will come for me?"

The phantom did not turn to face her. "I have seen the way he looks at you, and have heard him speak of you as I have never heard him speak of another before. He will come."

"You obviously don't know him as well as you think." She said, her voice filled with anger. "I thought I understood him. I was wrong."

"Perhaps, but for your sake you should pray he comes."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I will kill you."

Silence filled the room and Malon gritted her teeth in anger. Anger at her situation. Anger at her own helplessness. But mostly, anger at her own foolishness.

"They would have accepted you back in Kakariko. If you had only stayed…"

He cut her off before she could finish. "I had no choice in the matter. My master would never allow it."

"Do you even realize what Ganondorf will do once he is free? He'll destroy all of Hyrule, including Kakariko! How can you just stand their and accept that?" She yelled at him.

"This was what I was created to do. Fulfilling his will is the only thing that justifies my existence." He turned his head towards her. "You were lucky to be born a Hylian. You have a soul. You have free will. I have neither of these things. It is simply how things are."

He turned away from her again, letting the silence return. Oddly enough, he was the one to break it a moment latter.

"If it comes down to it, I will make it quick. You will not suffer."

"Thank you for your consideration." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If there was another way…"

"Just shut up."

They did not speak again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They waited silently for hours. The phantom stood patiently while Malon remained seated. The echo of footsteps broke the silence. Malon turned her head towards the entrance to the room, wondering who it could be. The footsteps drew closer, and even though a small part hoped for it, she knew it was impossible, he would not come.

It was impossible.

Her eyes widened as he walked into the room, sword drawn and shield ready. Dark Link had actually come to save her.

"_Probably just came to kill the phantom_." Her mind told her.

Dark Link walked slowly into the room, seeing Phantom Ganon standing behind the Master Sword. Malon was seated on the floor behind him, still alive, and he could feel a twinge of relief inside him.

"I am pleased you came, shadow. I was beginning to have my doubts." Phantom Ganon said.

Dark Link's eyes flashed red and he immediately charged at the Phantom, sword ready. He made it just past the Master Sword before he saw Phantom Ganon place the tip of his spear against Malon's throat and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You always were too impulsive." The phantom said coldly, pressing the sharpened weapon against Malon's throat. It would take very effort on his part to pierce the skin.

Dark Link stood his ground, his grip tightening on his sword. "What do you want phantom?"

"First put away your weapons."

Dark Link hesitated. Every fiber of his being screamed out to take out the creature before him, slice him in two, grind him into the dust, but he knew if he acted on his desires than she would die.

"Do it." The phantom told him adding a pit more pressure on his weapon, drawing just a bit of blood.

Dark Link wasn't sure what he was doing, his doubts from before catching up with him. He stared into the eyes of the women before him, the cause of all this trouble. In the past few days, she had torn his life apart. She had made him question himself, his way of thinking, and caused him more aggravation than anyone had before. But something inside him, calling out among his desire for blood, was telling him to protect her.

Whatever he felt for her, it wasn't hate, and Dark Link decided he wanted to better understand it, even if it meant acting like the Hero.

Dark Link sheathed his sword and placed his shield back upon his back. "Alright." He said, trying to keep himself calm. "Why did you call me here?"

The spear eased on Malon's throat but stayed in place. "My master had recently given me the task of freeing him from his prison. I have completed the necessary preparations to accomplish this task now only one more step is left, one you are needed for."

"What is it?"

"I want you to pull out the Master Sword."

Dark Link was taken aback. "You're joking."

"I am completely serious. The sword is the key that keeps Lord Ganondorf locked in his prison. However, only one with a pure heart is able to draw the blade. As such, neither I nor any true follower of Lord Ganondorf may touch it."

Dark Link turned and stared at the sword. It shone in the light, giving off a faint aura that was the completely opposite to his dark blade. "And what makes you think I would have any chance at getting it out?"

"The Hero of Time is one of the few who can hold that sword. There is a chance that you possess the same power."

"You can't!" Malon finally made her voice known. "Don't do it! It's not worth it!"

Dark Link looked at her, then to the phantom. "If I do this, you'll let her go?"

"I promise you she will not be harmed." Phantom Ganon replied.

Dark Link nodded, knowing the phantom was telling the truth. If the phantom was anything, he was honest.

Slowly he walked towards the pedestal and stood before the blade. His mind was trying to come up with other options he could take at this moment. So far he didn't like any of them.

"Don't do it! Do you know what he will do once he's free! If you do this all of Hyrule will be destroyed!" Malon called out in a desperate plea.

"I don't give a damn about Hyrule." Was Dark Link's only reply. Raising his hands he grasped the handle, and immediately felt as though his hands were on fire. Immediately he jumped back in surprise and pain. "The damn thing tried to burn my hands off!"

"But you were still able to touch it." The phantom replied. "I wasn't even able to bring my hand close enough to touch the handle."

Dark Link understood perfectly what he was saying. Turning his back to them he reached out once more towards the handle.

"_Oh well, I've felt pain before, how this any different from my normal life?_"

As soon as he grasped the handle the burning sensation shot through his hands again, like the whole blade was on fire. Letting out a scream Dark Link pulled with all his might trying to free the blade from the pedestal. The damn thing was heavy, much heavier than he expected any sword to be, but he could feel the sword lift slightly from its pedestal.

Small bolts of electricity began to shoot out from the sword, adding to the pain he was already going through.

"Just let go! You're going to kill yourself!" Malon shouted out to him, sounding genuinely concerned.

He definitely wanted to let go, but he was too angry and stubborn to give up now. With another scream he pulled the sword up with all his strength, trying to ignore the pain in his hands. Bolts of lighting shot out around the room, some dangerously close to the two spectators. Dark Links hair was standing on end and his whole body was shaking. It was now or never, he couldn't take much more. With one last burst of strength, the sword was freed and everything was incased in a brilliant white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Where am I?"_

Dark Link could feel himself floating, in which direction he wasn't sure. Somewhere along the way he had lost track of which way was up.

"_My hands hurt…"_

Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted by an expanse of nothingness. No floor, no ceiling, just and endless sea of white.

His head darted back and forth looking for any sign of Malon or the phantom but couldn't see any sign if them.

"_Am I dead?"_

A deep chuckling interrupted his thoughts, the laughter echoing throughout the expanse. Dark Link recognized that voice…

Before he had time to think Dark Link felt himself falling, the voice following him the entire way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark Link felt himself landing on hard stone, and could hear the noise of the Master Sword clanging on the floor next to him. His eyes opened again and he saw he had returned to the Temple of Time. He looked in front of him and could see Malon and Phantom Ganon, but they weren't looking back at him. Malon had a look of terror on her face while the phantom's seemed to be in awe, but both were staring at something behind him, and Dark Link didn't even to look to know what it was. Only one creature in existence gave off an aura of evil like that.

Dark Link turned his body onto his back and looked up at the tall figure before him. The Gerudo male stood tall before them clad in his black armor and blood-red cape. His lips formed a cruel smile and his eye bored directly into Dark Link's. Hyrule's worst fear had come true, Ganondorf had returned.

"No…no…" Malon couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it. Evil seemed to radiate from Ganondorf's entire being, and Malon found herself trembling in his presence.

Ganondorf's eyes turned towards Phantom Ganon, who immediately kneeled before him and lowered his gaze.

"Master."

"Arise my phantom." The King of Evil spoke, gesturing for his phantom to do so. "You have proven yourself worthy to be counted among my ranks. I was right to allow you to live."

Phantom Ganon could feel himself filling with pride. To hear those words from his master once more was what he had been striving for his entire existence. He could now fulfill his purpose and serve his masters every whim.

The sounds of Dark Link getting up gained everyone's attention. The shadow grunted as he got to his feet, showing that his ordeal with the sword took more out of him than he would have liked to admit.

"Heh, Dark Link. I never thought that it would you would be the key to my escape."

Dark Link just glared at Ganondorf, the events of the Water Temple not forgotten.

"I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself." Ganondorf continued. "Pledge allegiance to me and I will allow your meager existence to continue."

Dark Link didn't even have to think about it. "Go to hell." And with that Dark Link disappeared.

"Hmph, predictable." Ganondorf reached into the shadows of his cape and pulled out a sword of his own, as long as the biggoron's sword and twice as wide, and turned around to block Dark Link sword from striking him.

Dark Link jumped back in surprise at Ganondorf's counter, he moves surprisingly fast for a large man.

"Really now, did you think your little shadow tricks would work against me? You give me far too little credit." Ganondorf mocked the shadow as he raised his other hand, the glow of dark magic forming in his fist. "Allow me to show you true power." Ganondorf unleashed his magic attack and a ball of dark magic, similar in form to the phantom's but stronger, hurtled towards Dark Link.

Dark Link barley had enough time to swing his sword, but managed to hit his target, sending the sphere right back at Ganondorf. However, instead of avoiding it or redirecting it, he simply caught it in his hand and held it there like it was nothing!

"Pretty good kid." He chuckled. "Maybe I underestimated you. But let's see you avoid this!" Ganondorf raised his arm into the air and began pumping more power into the attack, the sphere growing in size and turning blacker as it grew more powerful.

Phantom Ganon recognized that attack, a more powerful version of his usual attack which sent a volley of several sphere towards ones opponent. The only was to block such an attack would be to use the spinning slash attack, but since shadows were incapable of magic…well, it didn't look good for Dark Link.

Ganondorf smiled as he fired his magic at the shadow, sending seven balls of magic towards him. All Dark Link could do was raise his shield as the attack hit him. The first few magic balls hit him dead on, his shield taking the brunt of the attack. However he didn't expect the rest of them to go around and strike him in the back sending him face first to the ground. As Dark Link got to his feet again, his body still in pain from the attack, he could hear Ganondorf laughing.

"I'm enjoying myself far more than I thought I would." He laughed. "You're not Link, but your death will do for an appetizer."

"I'm going to kill you!" Dark Link spat out, just now getting back to his feet.

"Really now? And how do you plan to do that? I doubt your shield will hold up against my attacks forever." Ganondorf raised his hand and prepared another attack, his smile never leaving his face.

"Actually I think it will do just fine." Dark Link shot back as he slowly removed his shield from his arm, an idea forming behind his usual cloud of anger.

"Humph." Ganondorf fired a single magic ball at the shadow, but to his surprise it never even got close to it target.

At the last second, Dark Link rolled out of the way and hurled his shield like a discus towards Ganondorf. The spinning projectile caught him completely off guard and he had to raise his sword to block it, leaving his body open to attack for only a second, but that was more than enough.

Ganondorf fell to his knee yelling in pain, his hand clenched against the wound Dark Link had inflicted on his side. In his moment of distraction, the shadow had managed to get close enough to slash him with his sword, giving what would be a nasty wound if he were an ordinary man.

Dark Link watched from a couple yards away as Ganondorf got to his feet again, sending an angry look his way. He knew he was at a disadvantage now that he didn't have his shield, but it was a necessary risk.

"Pretty good kid." Ganondorf said, looking at his wound which had already begun to heal. "But I'm a little tired of this game." Ganondorf lunged at Dark Link with his sword ready, and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the room as their swords met.

Ganondorf and Dark Link moved throughout the chamber in their fighting, their swords clanging together as both tried to land a blow in the other. Dark Link was faster than Ganondorf for certain, but Ganondorf had enough power behind his attacks to make up for it.

Ganondorf raised his sword and brought it down quickly trying to cleave his opponent in two but Dark Link quickly dodged the attack, and all Ganondorf managed to do drive his sword into the stone, a critical error on his part.

Dark Link seized the opportunity and went in for the kill, forcing Ganondorf to let go of his sword or risk losing his arms.

"What's a matter Ganondorf? Can't keep up?" Dark Link said sarcastically seeing Ganondorf's frustration. An evil smirk grew on his face as once more he disappeared into the shadows.

Ganondorf's eyes darted around the room as he backed up against the wall. He didn't want to go for his sword or risk walking into a trap, so he was left with his magic. All he needed to figure out now was where the shadow would strike from. With his back against the wall an attack from behind was out, and the shadow would be a fool to attack from the front where he could be easily dodged, so that left…

"From above!" Ganondorf turned around in time to see Dark Link coming out of the shadows of the wall above him, his sword ready to land a killing blow. Summoning his dark magic Ganondorf raised his arms towards the shadow readying his own attack, another volley of magic balls.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the fighters eyes met, a mutual hatred for the other burning in their eyes. The distance between them got smaller, and Dark Link swung his sword downward at his target, anticipating the feeling of it cutting through Ganondorf's skull. It was a grim realization then, when he felt the burning sensation of dark magic hitting him in the chest.

"Crap."

The magic balls all hit their target, and Dark Link was thrown higher into the air as each one hit, burning his clothes and searing his flesh. When they finally stopped he landed hard on his back, his body in pain and his breathing hard, against the stone floor of the chamber.

Ganondorf's arms rested back against his side and he turned away from Dark Link's collapsed form. He walked over to where his sword stood stuck in the floor and pulled it out, returning it to the shadows of his cape before making his way back to Dark Link.

He looked over him with disgust as Dark Link struggled to get back to his feet, and with cruel smile raised his foot and drove it into Dark Link's gut, issuing a cry of pain from the shadow.

"You almost gave me as much challenge as Link, you know that? You just weren't good enough." Ganondorf drove his foot in more as he spoke, and Dark Link gritted his teeth in pain. "But what can you expect from a second rate imitation?"

Dark Link looked up at Ganondorf, his eyes glowing red with anger and hatred, and Ganondorf only smiled.

"What's this? Are you going to beg? Maybe if you plead for your life I'll end it quickly."

"Screw…you." Dark Link coughed out.

Ganondorf growled in anger and proceeded to land blow after blow onto Dark Link's stomach with his foot, and before long Dark Link began to cough up blood.

Malon could only watch in horror at the cruel treatment of Dark Link. She wanted to do something, wanted to run over there and help him, but she knew she could do nothing against the King of Evil. Only one other person in this room could, and yet he continued to do nothing.

"You have to help him!" Malon whispered to Phantom Ganon, trying to keep her voice down.

The phantom looked back at her, his eye betraying no emotion to the scene in front of them. "Be quiet."

"He was your friend wasn't he? You have to do something!"

"For your own safety be quiet, you're only putting yourself at risk."

Malon turned her head back to the display of cruelty in front of them, and as her eyes met Ganondorf's she suddenly became very frightened.

Ganondorf eyed Malon, having forgotten she was there entirely. "Ah yes, the 'bait' we used to attract you here, I had forgotten." His gaze fell back on to Dark Link's. "I would have thought you incapable of forming any attachments to a Hylain, but here's the living proof!"

"Leave her…alone!" Dark Link shouted at Ganondorf, although his voice lost some of its edge with him coughing up blood.

"Maybe you're more like link than I thought." Ganondorf gestured towards his phantom. "Kill the girl."

Phantom Ganon's calm demeanor finally broke. "What?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" Ganondorf said, losing his patience. "Kill her."

Dark Link let out an anger yell, but was silenced as Ganondorf's boot collided with his head.

"Shut up, it's you own fault for even thinking that you could defeat me." Ganondorf let out another laugh as he pressed his foot against the side of Dark Links head, keeping the shadow's face turned towards Malon. "Hurry up and kill her, phantom. I want to get this over with."

"Master, I had promised the shadow she would go free if he…"

"I care nothing for your promises! Kill her!" Ganondorf yelled.

Phantom Ganon lowered his gaze in defeat, knowing that he would not enjoy what he was about to do. Slowly he turned towards Malon, approaching the frightened girl with his spear drawn and ready.

"Please…don't do this." She desperately pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

The phantom continued his slow march, stopping just a few feet in front of her, close enough for him to see her visibly shaking, the fear of death overcoming her. He raised his spear so that it pointed directly at her, the tip just inches away from her face. As all this happened, her eyes never left his.

Maybe if she taken those eyes off him, those eyes filled with fear and betrayal, for even a second, he could have gone through with it. If she would only look away…

She didn't.

The phantoms glowing red eyes closed and he lowered his spear, letting the tip touch the ground. "I…cannot."

In an instant Ganondorf was behind the phantom, and the sound of Ganondorf's fist connecting with his phantom's head echoed through the chamber, and Phantom Ganon body was thrown across the room into a nearby wall, hitting the hard stone of floor.

"You've forgotten your place phantom. I will suffer insubordination from none of my subjects, no matter how well they may serve me." Ganondorf turned his attention to Malon, raising his arms towards her to end her life in one strike. "Couldn't even slay a worthless ranch girl."

It happened so fast, it took everyone a few seconds to realize what had happened. Ganondorf fired a blast a magic at Malon, but it never hit. At the last second Phantom Ganon intercepted the blast, sending it flying harmlessly into the air.

"What do you think you are doing!" Ganondorf yelled at his phantom

"Master please, I…would rather she did not die." Phantom Ganon managed to say, his conflicting feeling making it difficult for him.

Malon and Dark Link stared in awe; neither of them had foreseen this turn of events, and by the look of rage on Ganondorf's face, neither did he.

"You dare stand up to me? Your master?"

"Please Master, I…I promised the shadow…"

"You have outlived your usefulness!" Ganondorf raised his hand, fingers outstretched, towards the phantom. He raised his hand higher, and like a puppet on strings, Phantom Ganon floated into the air.

"Master, wait!"

Ganondorf clenched his hand into a fist, like he was crushing an insect, and in an instant Phantom Ganon's body was incased in blue fire.

"AAAAHHH!" The phantom's blood-curdling scream filled the chamber as his body writhed in agony, the blue fames enveloping him entirely. His hands clawed at his face in an effort to douse the flames but to no avail.

After what seemed like an eternity to the phantom, Ganondorf released his fist, dropping the phantom unceremoniously to the floor. The flames died away soon after, leaving the charred body of Phantom Ganon lying in front of Malon.

"No!" Malon screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dark Link yelled, his fist tightening around his sword.

"He served his purpose. He was of no more use to me." Ganondorf said, thinking out loud. "Shame, he might have proved useful in the future." An evil smile grew once more on his face. "But I can always create another if need be." Ganondorf little speech was stopped however, when he felt something sharp embed itself in his side.

Ganondorf looked down to see an arrowhead connected to a chain embedded in his body, at the end of which was connected to Dark Link's hookshot, who did not look happy.

With a simply release of a button, Dark Link was propelled forward towards Ganondorf who caught completely off guard and had no time to block it as Dark Link used the force of the retracting chain to help stab his sword into Ganondorf's gut.

Dark Links sword pierced Ganondorf's chest, slicing all the way through and coming out his back, blood dripping of the blade. Dark Link stood shakily in front of Ganondorf, a twisted smile on his lips as the King of Evil coughed up his own blood.

"Always knew I'd get you back…" Dark Link said triumphantly. His victory did not last long however, as he felt Ganondorf's hand wrap around his throat.

"You little shit…do you think I can be brought down that easily?"

Dark Link let go of his sword and hookshot and started clawing at the hand that was slowly crushing his windpipe. Ganondorf raised Dark Link's struggling body into the air until they where face to face. With a grunt, Ganondorf pulled out the dark blade with his other hand and threw it far from them.

"Do you think I, the wielder of the Triforce of Power, could be taken down so easily?" Ganondorf tightened his grip on Dark Link's neck, and the shadow legs began to kick wildly against him but Ganondorf paid them no mind. "I'm going to break your little neck…"

Dark Link clawed at Ganondorf's large arm but couldn't free himself from his tightening grip. His vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen and he could feel his body growing weaker by the minute. In his battered state, he was helpless.

And at that moment a miracle occurred. Right before Ganondorf was about to snap his neck a brilliant yellow light exploded next to Ganondorf's head. He yelled in pain and dropped Dark Link, who immediately grabbed at his chest and started breathing again, to the floor.

Ganondorf turned to see standing atop the pedestal of the Sacred Stones, a figure clad in green and wielding the light arrows, his blue eyes showing a fierce determination. Ganondorf smiled as he realized who it was. Link had returned to Hyrule.

"Link, I had heard you were in Termina."

"I came back." Link responded, bringing the strings of his bow back.

"Well, then…" Ganondorf drew his sword again and slowly walked out of the Master Swords chamber. "Let's get started."

Dark Link watched as Ganondorf walked away from him like he was nothing, leaving to go combat the Hero. "Hey, wait…" He called out weakly, his breath not yet caught up with him. Ganondorf ignored the shadow and charged forward, and soon the sounds of the Hero of Time and the King of Evil battling filled the temple.

Dark Link anger grew as he watched the Hero holding his own against Ganondorf. Ganondorf was fighting with against Link with more skill than he had shown with him, and Link was still holding his own! That bastard hadn't taken him seriously throughout their entire fight!

Dark Link struggled to get to his feet, his body sore all. "Those bastards…I'll show them, I'll show everyone!"

Those thoughts went out the window thought, when he the sobs of Malon reached his ears.

"Malon." Dark Link walked over to where Malon was crying. She was on her knees cradling the head of Phantom Ganon in her lap. Dark Link fell to his knees in front of her, surprised to find that the Phantom was actually alive! His breath was coming out in short pants, and his glowing red eyes, although dim, were still there.

"Shadow…" He called out, his voice weak and raspy. "I'm sorry…you were right…about everything…"

"Just shut up. You were used. We were all just used." Dark Link told him as he watched the phantom.

The phantom turned his face towards Malon, whose tears were still falling. "Malon…I'm sorry for how this…turned out. I am…glad you are…still alive… however."

"Don't talk; you need to conserve your strength." Malon pleaded with him, although looking at his burned and damaged body, she knew it was pointless.

"I am grateful that you treated me…like I wasn't…worthless."

"You're still not." Malon told him.

The phantom let out a series of coughs, and they knew it was almost over. "I have no doubts about…what will become of me. There is nothing for me after death…I am just a phantom…nothing more…"

"No…" Malon tears fell onto his face, and the phantom let out a sigh of relief.

"I am somewhat…glad…it happened this way however…" The phantoms words trailed off and the glow of his eyes finally dimmed permanently. With a final tremor running through him, the blue fire returned and turned his body to ash. However, neither Malon nor Dark Link was burned by it.

More tears fell as Malon looked down at the remains of Phantom Ganon. "It's not fair!" she choked out between sobs.

Dark Link clenched his fists in anger. She was right, it wasn't fair. Phantom Ganon wasn't really his friend, hell they were hardly comrades, but he didn't deserve this.

Malon wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself. No amount of crying would bring him back now. "In the end, he was a good person." She meant every word.

A bright light coming from Phantom Ganon's ashes suddenly got their attention. From the remains of the phantom, a glowing sphere of blue and red light rose up and floated for both of them to see. Dark Link held his hand out, something in him compelling him to touch it. When he did, he suddenly felt better than he had for a long time. The burns on his skin slowly disappeared, and his internal injuries began fixing themselves. As his wounds diminished, so did the glowing sphere, and as Dark Link rose to his feet it had disappeared completely.

Neither of them knew what had just happened, but both had a feeling it was because of Phantom Ganon. In is head, Dark Link issued a silent thanks to the phantom, and vowed to avenge him.

Dark Link gripped his sword with his now-healed hand and looked out into the Temple of Time. The sounds of battle echoed through the structure, and from the sound of things Ganondorf had moved back to solely using magic. Dark Link turned to exit the chamber; he had a score to settle.

At least, he would have had not a pair of hands grabbed him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malon said, her voice worried.

"Let go Malon, I have to do this." Dark Link said, not looking back at her.

"If you go out there you'll be killed!"

"Why? Because I'm not Link?" Dark Link said, getting angry.

"That's not it at all!" She shouted at him, her own voice growing angry.

"Just let go Malon!"

"I watched your last fight with him, don't be stupid about this!"

"LET GO MALON!" Dark Link turned to face her, but found any trace of anger he had at her diminishing as he saw her face. Along her cheek he could see the bruise from where he had hit her, the ugly spot marrying her features.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone." Malon whispered to him, her eyes not leaving his.

Slowly, Dark Link brought his hand up to her face, his fingers tracing the bruise. For a moment they stood like this, until Dark Link lowered is hand and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this." He said, walking away from her towards the sounds of battle.

Malon did nothing to stop him, knowing that nothing she said would change his mind. Silently she prayed to the Goddesses that everything would turn out all right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm working on the next chapter right now, and as always your reviews help inspire me (hint hint!).


End file.
